


A Slytherin will kill for you

by cicia3



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Crossover, F/M, Fantasy, Fluff and Smut, Harry Potter References, Hurt/Comfort, Italiano | Italian, M/M, Romance
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-03
Updated: 2015-01-12
Packaged: 2018-03-05 04:27:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 40,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3105836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cicia3/pseuds/cicia3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[HP!AU in sei capitoli. Prima classificata al contest AU - wherever we are indetto da Emmastarr sul forum di EFP]</p><p>“Non temere, piccoletto,” disse Arthur, accarezzando distrattamente l'uovo adagiato sulle sue gambe. “Non permetterò mai che mammina ti metta nome Norberto, fosse anche l'ultima cosa che faccio.”<br/>Merlin alzò un sopracciglio, fulminandolo con un'occhiataccia. “Mammina?”<br/>“Non posso farla mica io la donna, ti pare?” disse il Grifondoro, oltraggiato.<br/>Merlin si strizzò il ponte del naso tra le dita.<br/>E il preside pretendeva anche che lui salvasse l'osso del collo di quell'individuo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Terzo anno – La Serpe

**Author's Note:**

> Crossover Merlin/Harry Potter, dove i personaggi di Merlin frequentano la scuola di magia e stregoneria di Hogwarts. Nella mia testa, la storia si svolge diverse generazioni dopo quella di Harry. Non compare direttamente nessun personaggio appartenete alla saga di Harry Potter, ma ne vengono nominati alcuni; mi piace pensare che Domitilla Skeeter, della quale leggerete dei brevi trafiletti, sia una parente della nostra amata Rita.  
> Nel sesto capitolo ho tagliato parte di una scena per rispettare i limiti di rating imposti dal contest al quale la storia partecipa. Il pezzo tagliato verrà comunque pubblicata a tempo debito come seconda parte della serie (quindi, per rispondere alle domande implicite che vi starete ponendo, sì, i nostri eroi concludono ù-ù).  
> Mi sono divertita molto a far comportare tutti in modo un po' immaturo nella prima parte della fiction... in fondo si parte dal terzo anno con dei cuccioli appena quattordicenni.  
> Il titolo viene da questa perla trovata su Tumblr: “A Gryffindor will die for you, a Slytherin will kill for you.”

 

 

_Difficile è la scelta con te, mio buon amico._

_Perché potresti entrare in ogni casa ora ti dico:_

_il coraggio scellerato dei Grifoni ti appartiene_

_e cacciarti in grossi guai cosa natural ti viene._

_Da bravo Corvonero, hai gran curiosità;_

_possiedi anche ingegno in generose quantità._

_Dei Tassorosso il grande cuor conservi, è vero,_

_sei infatti d'animo umile, bonario e sincero._

_Eppure, amico mio, più di tutto vedo in te_

_la Serpe che attanaglia chi minaccia il grande re;_

_stringe forte i suoi nemici, lo fa per devozione,_

_fino a stritolarli senza alcuna esitazione._

_Del tuo signor tu sei il più fedele tra i seguaci,_

_di arrivar a conseguenze oscure in nome suo ti compiaci._

_In cambio non vuoi nulla, ma ne soffri nel tuo cuore;_

_fino a qui si spinge la portata spaventosa del tuo amore._

 

 

Merlin aprì gli occhi, ritrovandosi a fissare il baldacchino verde mela del suo letto. Sbuffò, premendosi le tempie. Non poteva crederci... ormai aveva quattordici anni, era troppo cresciuto per continuare con quella storia!

Si alzò piano piano per non svegliare gli altri. Le dita dei suoi piedi si arricciarono quando toccarono il pavimento freddo. Si ricordò al volo di afferrare la coperta e dopo sfregò le mani tra loro per riacquistare un po' di sensibilità. Passò oltre la sagoma di Will, beatamente impegnato a russare a bocca aperta come un orso; gli lanciò un'occhiata divertita scuotendo le testa per poi sgusciare fuori dal dormitorio.

Il chiarore verdognolo della Sala Comune lo accolse come un vecchio amico. Merlin sospirò per il sollievo notando che l'ambiente era vuoto, fatta eccezione per lui. Ogni volta che gli capitava di trascorrere una notte agitata, non c'era niente che lo calmasse più di andare a rifugiarsi lì. Sì, anche se ogni tanto apparivano come dal nulla certi spifferi che lo facevano rabbrividire fino alla punta dei capelli; dopotutto, Merlin supponeva che essere circondati dal Lago Nero non aiutasse a mitigare il clima dei sotterranei.

Con un salto un po' scoordinato si tuffò sopra una delle poltrone di pelle poste davanti al camino. Strisciò di lato fino a che non sistemò la testa fuori dal bracciolo, in modo da poter vedere bene le vetrate. Le luci soffuse della Sala Comune coloravano le acque del lago di sfumature color bottiglia. Merlin si rilassò, osservando oltre il vetro un paio di tentacoli che si muovevano pigramente.

Si chiese se avrebbe fatto in tempo a svegliarsi prima che il Terribile Prefetto si fosse accorto che aveva dormito lì. Ma cosa avrebbe dovuto fare, se era quello l'unico luogo in cui si sentiva tanto a suo agio da fare sonni completamente tranquilli?

“Be',” si disse per l'ennesima volta, accoccolandosi nel bozzolo della coperta, “ho soltanto bisogno di tenermi alla larga da qualunque tipo di re o signore. In questo modo, non avrò nessun problema di devozione o roba simile.”

Se se lo fosse ripetuto un buon numero di volte, magari alla fine sarebbe riuscito a convincersene per davvero.

♦

 

“Per un attimo ho temuto che mi avrebbe tirato le orecchie sul serio, sai,” disse, addentando il pane imburrato.

Gli occhioni di Gwen volarono alle sue orecchie a sventola, ma la ragazza fu rapida a nascondere il sorrisino nascente in un colpo di tosse.

“Oh, avanti, puoi pure dirlo. _Non sarebbe stato tanto difficile, con le parabole che ti ritrovi_ , o qualcosa del genere,” fece Merlin, tranquillo.

“No, no, no,” disse lei, agitando le mani. Poi si schiarì la gola, acciuffando un ricciolo ribelle per sistemarselo di lato. “No,” aggiunse, procedendo a versarsi il latte. “Sai benissimo che non penserei mai una cosa del genere delle tue orecchie.”

Merlin provò un moto d'affetto istantaneo nei confronti dell'amica, sentendosi contento, e non per la prima volta, di essere riuscito a trovare una buona confidente tra i Tassorosso. Che le amicizie tra Serpeverde e Tassorosso fossero solide, si sapeva. Merlin era fermamente convinto che le due Case unite sarebbero state in grado di conquistare il mondo.

“Will mi prenderebbe in giro per le mie orecchie e direbbe anche che Morgause, in ogni caso, avrebbe fatto bene a tirarmele,” precisò, sventolando il cucchiaino davanti al naso di Gwen.

La ragazza allungò il collo verso il tavolo di Serpeverde, dove avrebbe dovuto trovarsi, in teoria, anche Merlin; Will, la cravatta sciolta e buttata alla meglio intorno al collo, era al momento impegnato ad aggredire una porzione parecchio grossa di torta di zucca.

“William è un animale,” decretò Gwen con semplicità.

Merlin annuì e dopo frugò nella borsa, tirando fuori un foglietto tutto spiegazzato. Lo stirò maldestramente, macchiandolo con il residuo della Cioccorana che gli era rimasto appiccicato ai polpastrelli. “Dì un po', hai già scelto i corsi facoltativi?” chiese, mordendosi il labbro.

“Già? Dovremo confermare le materia a scelta entro oggi pomeriggio,” disse Gwen, una risata leggera.

Dalla bocca del mago scappò un lamento afflitto. “Me l'ero dimenticato,” disse, pressando la guancia contro il tavolo. Era molto probabile che avesse schiacciato della marmellata vagabonda, se la sensazione gelatinosa che sentiva sulla pelle poteva essere considerata un indizio sufficiente. _Mh_. “Come faccio a scegliere, comunque? I corsi sono tutti interessanti.”

“Io vado di sicuro per Divinazione,” disse Gwen, tutta contenta.

Si piegò sul tavolo per tentare di leggere al contrario il foglio con le materie di Merlin, tirando via l'angolo che era rimasto sotto la sua testa. “Non penso che sarei portata per Antiche Rune. Mi dà l'idea di essere un corso proprio noioso. Pensi che anche i ragazzi di Grifondoro potrebbero trovarlo noioso? Cioè, voglio, dire, Art- cioè...”

Merlin alzò gli occhi al soffitto, prendendo atto dei nuvoloni grigi che iniziavano ad ammassarsi oltre le candele fluttuanti. “Gwen, i Grifondoro del terzo anno hanno una capacità cerebrale complessiva pari a quella di uno Schiopodo Sparacoda. Ogni corso, per loro, sarà un corso noioso.”

L'amica lo guardò male, ma sorrideva inequivocabilmente sotto ai baffi. “Non tutti posso essere topini da biblioteca come te, sai. Per compensare, poi, i _G_ _rifoni_ hanno un sacco di altre qualità,” disse, arrossendo alla fine. Merlin aveva una certa idea di cosa vagasse in quella testolina, ma preferiva lo stesso non entrare troppo nel dettaglio.

Più che altro fu per istinto che staccò la guancia dal legno e si voltò verso il famigerato tavolo di Grifondoro. Tra la marea di sciarpe rosse e gialle non fu difficile individuare Percival, alto come una montagna e pericolosamente ancora in fase di crescita. Pure Gwaine non passava inosservato, con quella risata pressante che non riuscivi a ignorare anche volendo. Merlin osservò per qualche momento le spalle ampie di Percival e il viso di Gwaine, sul quale avevano iniziato a spuntare i primi peli che lui definiva orgogliosamente “barba”. _Mmh_.

“Hai sottolineato Babbanologia?” disse Gwen, richiamandolo con la nota sorpresa nella sua voce.

Merlin, sulla difensiva, coprì il foglio con la mano. “Sì, perché? Ho sempre voluto capire cosa passasse per la testa dei Babbani. Alcuni di loro sono così strani,” disse.

“Forse anche Arthur Pendragon sceglierà Babbanologia,” bisbigliò Gwen, serissima.

Merlin la guardò annoiato. Iniziava proprio a stufarsi dell'interesse crescente che la ragazza nutriva nei confronti di quel tipo. Dall'anno precedente non faceva che parlarne spruzzando entusiasmo e cuoricini gratuiti.

Merlin non aveva mai capito cosa ci trovasse, in lui. Lo conosceva, perché ovviamente tutti conoscevano Arthur Pendragon. Avevano anche frequentato insieme diverse lezioni, ma non gli era mai sembrato che ci fosse qualcosa di memorabile nella sua persona, a parte l'aria perenne da principino che è sceso dal lato sbagliato del letto. Merlin non era uno che sparava giudizi su chi non conosceva, però doveva ammettere di trovarlo, a pelle, perfino un po' antipatico.

“Lui _è_ figlio di Babbani,” ricordò a Gwen, appoggiando il viso sul pugno chiuso. “Se davvero studierà quella materia, andrò a stringergli la mano per il coraggio.”

Lei ridacchiò e disse, “Ma _è_ coraggioso.”

Merlin avrebbe scommesso la sua bacchetta che si stesse riferendo alla volta in cui Arthur l'aveva salvata da un _Confringo_ volante (Will tendeva spesso a perdere la concentrazione, soprattutto con gli Incanti Esplosivi).

“Non nego che un certo coraggio, per essere mezzo parente di Morgana e Morgause, ci voglia,” borbottò, fissando di sottecchi le due ragazze più grandi che sedevano in fondo al tavolo insieme alla bella Nimueh.

Se ne stavano spesso in disparte, loro tre, perse in un mondo fatto di pregiudizi da famiglia di alto lignaggio magico. Il glaciale Prefetto biondo, in particolar modo, parlava poco con chiunque non fosse Nimueh o Morgana, preferendo esprimersi con i comuni mortali tramite occhiatacce e inquietanti sibili di sdegno.

Lo sguardo di Merlin si soffermò sul profilo morbido di Nimueh Blacke.

“Non dirmi che Morgause la Terribile ti fa paura,” scherzò Gwen, richiamando la sua attenzione.

Merlin sbuffò una risata, poi si passò sulla faccia un tovagliolo per ripulirsi dalla marmellata, in caso Nimueh avesse deciso di colpo di guardare dalla loro parte.

“Paura? Io non ho paura di niente,” disse, fintamente indignato. E in un certo senso, era vero... o quasi.

Avrebbe proprio dovuto prendere provvedimenti in merito alla faccenda.

 

♦

 

La brezza di Settembre era pungente e piacevole sulla punta del suo naso. Merlin, metà faccia protetta da giri su giri della sciarpa verde e argento, camminava piano. Poteva sentire le suole delle scarpe scivolare appena sull'erba, resa umida dalla nebbia che li aveva accompagnati fino a quella mattina.

“Ci attende un autunno particolarmente rigido,” disse Gaius, che trottava accanto a lui col suo passo malfermo. “La mia schiena non la prenderà molto bene.”

“Dici così, ma hai una salute di ferro. Mai un anno che tu ti prenda almeno un raffreddore,” sottolineò il giovane mago.

Il guaritore arcuò il suo fantomatico sopracciglio destro. “Invece tu, ragazzo mio, godi di una salute fin troppo cagionevole.”

“Vallo a dire al Cappello,” si lamentò Merlin. “E' stato lui a piazzarmi nei sotterranei di Serpeverde...” e qui si fermò per un breve attimo, stringendo le labbra. “Dunque è lui che mi ha condannato a un inevitabile destino di mal di gola perenni,” aggiunse in fretta quando si accorse di aver esitato troppo.

L'altro decise di non commentare e Merlin gliene fu grato. In fondo era il suo padrino, lo conosceva da tutta la vita, quindi sapeva che non c'era verso di farlo parlare, se lui non voleva; bisognava aspettare il momento giusto perché fosse Merlin stesso ad aprirsi. Quella volta furono sufficienti pochi minuti di silenzio – giusto il tempo per arrivare ad avvistare il campo di Quidditch, le urla di incitamento dei giocatori che riempivano l'aria.

“Potresti prescrivermi qualche rimedio per liberarmi da questi sogni che faccio, o per farmi dormire profondamente, o una cosa del genere?” disse Merlin, sforzandosi di parlare come fosse stata una questione da nulla.

Ma non era affatto una questione da nulla, lo sapevano entrambi. Merlin si sfogava spesso con lui a proposito di quel particolare problema, anche se fin'ora non era mai arrivato a chiedergli veramente un consiglio medico. Gaius era il guaritore che teneva le redini dell'infermeria della scuola; confidarsi con lui equivaleva, in un certo senso, a parlare con il suo dottore, e questo Merlin aveva sempre cercato di evitarlo. Adesso, però, non ne poteva davvero più.

Non era normale continuare a rivivere in sogno il momento in cui il Cappello Parlante aveva deciso del suo futuro, assegnandolo a Serpeverde. Ancora Merlin non capiva perché un tale ricordo lo turbasse tanto. Certo, era un evento che portavi con te per il resto della vita – e lui si era sentito così piccolo, allora, così piccolo sotto gli occhi di tutti nella Sala Grande...

Aveva sempre pensato che, se il Cappello si era preso la briga di continuare a cantare in rima anche dentro la sua testa, allora la faccenda avrebbe dovuto essere importante. E ricordava bene come quelle parole gli avessero fatto provare un gelo spaventoso, nel suo cuore di bambino, che poi non l'aveva mai abbandonato, non del tutto.

Il Cappello gli aveva promesso oscure conseguenze per le sue azioni... Con non poca paura, Merlin si era chiesto spesso se avrebbe davvero potuto essere proprio lui, quella serpe che attanagliava i suoi nemici – no, i nemici di un certo re.

Voleva che adesso tutto ciò finisse.

Dare una spiegazione alla canzone del Cappello, giustificare quel giudizio sulla sua personalità, no, questo non lo pretendeva. Avrebbe potuto vivere benissimo anche con quegli interrogativi. Li avrebbe sepolti dentro di sé, stando attento a non tramutarsi per sua stessa mano nella serpe, e sarebbe andato tutto bene.

Rivivere una tale angoscia quasi ogni notte, però, non lo aiutava affatto.

“Mi aspettavo già da un po' questa richiesta,” disse Gaius, comprensivo, e appoggiò una mano nodosa sulla sua spalla. “Sarò felice di fare tutto il possibile per aiutarti. Potremmo cominciare con un leggero rimedio alle erbe per conciliare il sonno.”

Merlin gli rivolse un sorriso pieno di gratitudine, sentendosi già un po' meno appesantito.

“Non sei la prima persona a chiedermi una cosa simile, quest'anno,” borbottò il guaritore, ma Merlin quasi non lo ascoltò.

Sì, sarebbe andato davvero tutto per il verso giusto. Era stato uno sciocco a preoccuparsi fino a quel punto, rimuginando da solo sopra i suoi problemi, mentre invece...

“Attenzione!” gridò d'improvviso qualcuno.

Merlin fece giusto in tempo a rendersi conto di un oggetto che schizzava verso di loro a velocità folle, prima che l'istinto non lo spingesse a buttarsi a terra, trascinando Gaius con lui.

“La mia schiena!” gemette il vecchio tra il cigolio delle articolazioni.

Merlin, allarmato, si tirò su arrancando sulle proprie gambe, la bacchetta già in mano e lo stomaco stretto in una morsa per lo spavento. Qualcuno, però, era accorso in loro aiuto: un ragazzo a cavallo di una scopa (uno dei giocatori, visto il casco e le protezioni che aveva addosso) stringeva al petto qualcosa che opponeva resistenza, facendolo tremare tutto con furia.

“State bene?” riuscì a dire comunque il ragazzo, rivolgendosi a Merlin e Gaius. “Mi dispiace molto, non so cosa sia preso a questo Bolide, è andato fuori controllo.”

Il guaritore si issò in piedi usando la spalla di Merlin come appoggio e sbuffando come un calderone. “Dovreste stare più attenti durante gli allenamenti, Lancelot,” disse in tono di rimprovero. “Se mettete fuori gioco il vostro guaritore, poi chi vi riaggiusterà il setto nasale quando ve le spaccherete di nuovo?”

“Ha perfettamente ragione, signore. Le chiedo scusa a nome di tutta la squadra,” disse Lancelot, sfoderando un bel sorriso e, be', Merlin pensò che sarebbe stato difficile, avercela con uno che sorrideva in quel modo.

Lancelot planò accanto a loro stringendo sottobraccio il Bolide, che era ancora piuttosto arrabbiato. “Non so spiegarmi come sia stato possibile,” aggiunse, grattandosi la testa. “Di colpo uno dei Bolidi ha iniziato a tentare di disarcionarci _ancora più del solito_. Stava per fracassarmi la testa, prima, sapete,” e Merlin roteò gli occhi al cielo, perché, _davvero_? Era proprio per questo che detestava il Quidditch. Non era uno sport, era una lotta da animali.

Lancelot intercettò il suo sguardo, ghignando, e il Serpeverde lo imitò. “Come hai fatto ed evitare il colpo?” chiese.

“Arthur mi ha salvato. E' comparso al mio fianco e in un attimo ha battuto via il Bolide, ehm... verso di voi. Ma suppongo non vi avesse notato,” disse prontamente.

Merlin alzò il naso per aria; Arthur Pendragon se ne stava all'altezza dei tre anelli, reggendosi alla scopa con una mano, l'altra abbandonata pigramente lungo il fianco. I capelli erano una macchia chiara controluce e, sebbene fosse piuttosto distante da loro, si vedeva che la sua faccia era piegata in una strana smorfia. “State bene?” chiese, ma solo dopo essersi accorto che Merlin lo stava fissando. In ogni caso, non si mosse dalla propria posizione.

“Potresti venire ad accertartene tu stesso, visto che ci hai spedito un Bolide addosso,” disse a voce alta il Serpeverde, portandosi le mani sui fianchi.

Uno, due, tre secondi di silenzio; poi, Arthur Pendragon diede loro le spalle e volò verso gli altri compagni di squadra.

La bocca di Merlin si spalancò per l'indignazione. Con quell'espressione incredula si voltò verso Gaius, che gli rispose nella maniera più classica, cioè col suo sopracciglio arcuato.

“Chiedo scusa soprattutto da parte sua,” disse Lancelot, portando le mani avanti. “Di certo non è stato intenzionale, no? Vi prego di essere comprensivi... ultimamente Arthur è davvero nervoso, ma è un bravo ragazzo, ve lo garantisco.”

Il guaritore annuì, pensieroso. “C'è da capirlo, con tutta la pressione a cui è sottoposto,” articolò lentamente.

Merlin non ascoltò oltre. Per quanto potesse essere dura la vita di Arthur Pendragon (della qual cosa lui dubitava), niente giustificava un tale comportamento da idiota. L'unico motivo per cui non andò ad afferrare la prima scopa disponibile per potergliene dire quattro in faccia fu che si era ripromesso di stare fuori da guai – da _qualunque_ tipo di guaio.

E così, facendo vagare lo sguardo nei dintorni per sbollentare l'irritazione, si accorse di Morgana, Morgause e Nimueh che si allontanavano dagli spalti, parlottando affannosamente tra loro.

 

♦

 

Merlin colpì con la mano la boccetta d'inchiostro, che si rovesciò per metà sopra il banco. Imprecando sottovoce, prese tra due dita il libro di testo gocciolante di nero. “Gwen, è inutile dirti che questo tuo piano non mi convince neanche un po', non è così?” chiese, valutando se fosse meglio lanciare un incantesimo o gettare via tutto prima dell'arrivo del professor Muirden.

“Certo che è inutile, ma io avevo già previsto la tua reazione,” rimbeccò Gwen. “Proprio come avevo previsto che la tua sbadataggine ti avrebbe fatto combinare qualche danno prima della lezione. Erano un paio d'ore che non ti succedeva nulla,” disse, un sorriso dolce.

Prima che lui potesse protestare, la ragazza sfoderò la bacchetta. “ _Gratta e netta_!” disse, facendo un grazioso movimento circolare col braccio; il volume tornò come nuovo.

“Adesso sei in debito con me,” aggiunse, soddisfatta.

Merlin le sorrise, esasperato. “Sai benissimo che avrei potuto farlo da solo.”

La Tassorosso allora, notando che il ricatto gentile non aveva sortito alcun effetto, ricorse alla sua ultima risorsa: sbatté le ciglia da cerbiatta e afferrò la manica del maglioncino di Merlin, un'onesta disperazione sul volto. “Non potrei chiederlo a nessun altro. Sei il mio migliore amico, Merlin...”

Il mago inspirò. Ci cascava sempre. “Va bene, lo farò,” concesse fin troppo presto, e Gwen si portò le mani a coppa sulla bocca, gli occhi lucidi di felicità.

“Ma,” riprese Merlin, alzando l'indice. “Numero uno, se succede qualcosa allora sì, che sarai in debito con me. E numero due... sei proprio sicura di non volerlo consegnare a qualcun altro, questo bigliettino? Perché non penso che valga la pena dichiararsi così ad Art-”

Lei lo zittì e allargò comicamente le pupille, guardandosi intorno. Accertatasi che loro erano ancora gli unici ad essersi già accomodati nell'aula di Pozioni, chiese, le guance rosse, “Secondo te è eccessivo fargli sapere che mi piace per iscritto?”

Il cuore di Merlin si strinse un po'. In realtà credeva che il gesto fosse molto carino e non dubitava che ci sarebbe stata una fila di ragazzi che avrebbero gradito ricevere un messaggio del genere da Gwen. Ancora non si capacitava, però, di tutta l'ammirazione e del trasporto che lei nutriva nei confronti di _quel_ Grifondoro.

Erano trascorse alcune settimane dall'incidente con il Bolide e Merlin era riuscito senza difficoltà nel progetto di evitare studiatamente Arthur Pendragon. Qualche volta, era vero, capitava che i loro sguardi si incontrassero: in Sala Grande a colazione, quando Merlin lo vedeva prendersi prepotentemente gioco insieme ai suoi amici di quelli del primo anno; durante Pozioni, mentre il professor Muirden girava tra i banchi per controllare i loro calderoni; nelle ore di Erbologia, ogni volta che gli strumenti da lavoro passavano tra i banchi di studente in studente e... be', sì, succedeva spesso che lo notasse, con tutti i corsi in comune che avevano. Tuttavia, niente aveva migliorato l'opinione che si stava formando nei riguardi di Arthur.

Solo una volta gli sembrò che il Grifondoro, incrociati i suoi occhi a lezione, stesse per aprire bocca, ma poi Merlin si voltò verso la lavagna e Arthur non provò più a dirgli nulla.

Anche quando si incontravano nei corridoi o finivano sulla stessa scalinata mentre quella decideva di aver voglia di cambiare posto, nessuno dei due faceva il minimo gesto per riconoscere la presenza dell'altro. Presto Merlin aveva dimenticato il fatto del Bolide, e avrebbe anche dimenticato la faccia imbronciata di Arthur Pendragon, se solo Gwen non gli avesse chiesto quel favore.

“Andrà tutto bene, vedrai,” la rassicurò. “Gli consegnerò da parte tua quel messaggio prima che il professore arrivi.”

“Oh, Merlin, sei il migliore,” trillò Gwen, allacciandogli le braccia al collo. Poi si ritrasse, aggiustandosi il maglione addosso. “Puoi controllare un momento che abbia scritto tutto giusto? Sono così agitata che potrei anche aver usato l'inchiostro svanente senza rendermene conto,” disse, febbrile.

Merlin aprì il bigliettino sul palmo della mano e lesse.

 

_Mi piaci molto. So che hai un gran cuore e ti ho sempre trovato fantastico, ma dall'incidente del salvataggio penso che tu mi piaccia ancora di più. Vorrei sapere se potrai mai ricambiare i miei sentimenti. Fai una croce sul_ SI' _o sul_ NO _._

 

Merlin si leccò le labbra improvvisamente aride, senza alzare subito lo sguardo sull'amica. Leggendo le sue parole così oneste e ingenue, di colpo era stato assalito dal timore che Pendragon si sarebbe fatto una grassa risata sopra ai sentimenti di Gwen. Sperava che non fosse tanto immaturo da fare una cosa del genere, ma non lo conosceva bene e non poteva esserne sicuro.

Del resto, nel gruppetto che Arthur frequentava c'erano alcuni individui decisamente poco simpatici. Non Percival e Gwaine, no; sicuramente con loro Merlin non avrebbe potuto ritrovarsi in biblioteca per parlare di Aritmazia o Antiche Rune, ma dopotutto parevano persone in gamba.

C'era quel Valiant, invece, bocciato due volte e chissà come ancora mai espulso, che a Merlin non piaceva affatto. Se Pendragon si circondava di tizi come lui, non doveva essere tanto sveglio.

Ma se avesse osato mettere in imbarazzo Gwen, ci avrebbe pensato Merlin a insegnargli come ci si comportava. Era parecchio mingherlino (sottile come una bacchetta, diceva Will) e Arthur aveva un fisico molto più massiccio del suo, per non parlare dei suoi amici formato armadio... Merlin, però, era lo studente migliore del corso di Incantesimi e sapeva come difendersi.

Inoltre, c'era anche quel particolare asso nella manica di cui nessun altro era a conoscenza: Merlin aveva scoperto di essere in grado di lanciare qualche incantesimo senza bacchetta, anche se non aveva il pieno controllo su quell'abilità.

“Stanno iniziando ad arrivare, sento le voci nel corridoio,” disse Gwen, un bisbiglio denso di panico.

Il Serpeverde le strizzò le dita, incoraggiante. “Vatti a sedere. Ci penso io.”

Lei annuì, ringraziandolo ancora con il labiale, poi volò a sistemarsi nelle file in fondo all'aula occupate dai Tassorosso.

Merlin si voltò per osservare i ragazzi del terzo anno fare il loro ingresso a gruppetti. Presto scorse la testa bionda di Arthur, impegnato a ridere ad alta voce in mezzo ai sui amici.

“Ok,” si disse, stringendo la presa ferrea sul pezzetto di pergamena. Dovette contenersi un po', altrimenti l'avrebbe stropicciato fino a farlo diventare illeggibile.

Attese che una parte degli studenti si fosse accomodata al proprio posto, ma non la totalità di essi, o avrebbe attirato troppo l'attenzione. Quindi si alzò, scivolando oltre la sedia, e camminò dritto dritto verso la postazione di Arthur, non molto distante dalla propria.

Non ci voleva tanto, no? Era quasi a metà dell'opera. Ora doveva solo passargli quel dannato biglietto...

Come lo videro avvicinarsi a loro, Arthur, Percival, Gwaine e Valiant si ammutolirono. Pendragon lo fissò con un'espressione indecifrabile, Percival e Gwaine sembravano piuttosto incuriositi mentre Valiant aveva messo su la sua miglior faccia da “che cavolo vuole, questo”.

“Prendi,” disse Merlin, allungando la pergamena piegata in due al suo destinatario.

Prima che Arthur potesse toccarla anche solo con la punta dei polpastrelli, lui lasciò la presa e il bigliettino cadde sopra al tavolo.

Col cuore in pace, Merlin fece dietrofront per poter tornare al suo banco, e fu proprio allora che successero due cose.

La prima: Merlin ricordò di non aver comunicato da parte di _chi_ venisse il messaggio, che non recava nemmeno la firma di Gwen.

La seconda: a prendere il pezzo di pergamena non fu Arthur, a meno che non avesse incantato nel giro di due secondi le proprie corde vocali e avesse detto, con la voce di Valiant, “Visto che avevo ragione? I finocchi sono tutti delle Serpi.”

Merlin si bloccò sul posto, strizzando gli occhi e mordendosi il labbro con tutta la forza che aveva.

Era troppo sperare che Arthur fosse solo particolarmente bravo con le imitazioni, vero?

Alle sue spalle un orribile chiacchiericcio stava iniziando a crescere come un'onda, mentre gli studenti che aveva davanti a sé allungavano il collo verso il gruppetto di Pendragon, incuriositi dal richiamo di Valiant.

“Che c'è, nella vostra Casa non avete abbastanza _serpentelli_ con cui divertirvi e dovete venirvene a cercare altri tra i Grifondoro?” aggiunse quest'ultimo, schifosamente soddisfatto. “Ma caschi male, Emrys. Non condividiamo certi gusti, qui.”

Merlin si voltò con lentezza; il disgusto per la personalità viscida di Valiant, unito in un mix micidiale a un senso di impotente vergogna, gli fece formicolare ogni centimetro di pelle.

Una cappa rossa che sembrava si fosse formata tra il naso e la fronte gli appesantiva le ossa. Merlin detestava le persone prepotenti e Valiant non era solo prepotente, era anche pieno zeppo di una crudele voglia di offendere chiunque gli capitasse a tiro.

Tra la collera che gli annebbiava già i sensi, Merlin intravide Arthur, l'espressione confusa che si faceva ancora più accigliata nel leggere il messaggio e oh, _perfetto_ , davvero splendido.

“Dì, Serpe, non vedi l'ora di mettere le mani sul nostro Arthur? Oh, sì, Arthur ti piace tanto,” cantilenò Valiant, destando un coro di risatine più o meno imbarazzate.

Merlin, senza pensarci, gli si avvicinò in fretta, i pugni chiusi che tremavano, il sangue ormai tutto affluito alla testa. Non c'era tempo per fare magie, nemmeno quelle senza bacchetta. C'era solo il bisogno di scagliargli un cazzotto in faccia.

“Dì, ti piacerebbe succhi-”

Il Serpeverde non lo lasciò terminare e passò all'azione – o meglio, tentò di farlo, visto che in un attimo, tra le esclamazioni degli studenti, si sentì afferrare e girare come una trottola.

“Per Godric, hai visto, Gwaine?” disse qualcuno.

“Ha fegato, però!” esclamò qualcun altro.

“Oh, sante fate,” e quella era sicuramente Gwen, ma a Merlin non importava niente di tutto ciò, adesso.

L'unica cosa che contava era la pressione di un corpo dietro al suo che lo teneva bloccato. Merlin tentò di divincolarsi, sbuffando per la frustrazione, ma il suo braccio era stato piegato e assicurato dietro la sua schiena da una salda morsa.

“Ohi, calmati,” si sentì dire dalla voce divertita e sorpresa di Arthur Pendragon.

Davvero, non c'era mai limite al peggio.

“Non ti immischiare,” disse Merlin, agitandosi ancora di più. I suoi tentativi furono, ovviamente, inutili, poiché la forza fisica di Arthur era senza dubbio superiore alla sua.

“Mi pare che io sia abbastanza coinvolto nella faccenda da avere diritto di immischiarmi,” rispose il Grifondoro, tutto compiaciuto.

“Pensa a intervenire quando dovresti farlo,” rimbeccò Merlin e, pur di non dargli la soddisfazione di farsi sottomettere, continuò a divincolarsi, ignorando il rischio di stirare qualche muscolo.

“Non so di cosa tu stia parlando,” borbottò Arthur.

Allora il Serpeverde scoppiò del tutto. “Non sono io quello che ha scagliato un Bolide su due passanti e non si è neanche degnato di chiedere scusa! Eppure l'occasione l'hai avuta,” sferzò, senza smettere di agitarsi per un attimo.

Il Grifondoro mollò la presa sul suo braccio e lo afferrò per le spalle, voltandolo fino ad averlo faccia a faccia. Era più basso di Merlin, quindi dovette alzare il mento per portare gli occhi al suo livello. “Come ti permetti di parlarmi così?” soffiò sbigottito, quasi che l'insubordinazione fosse una novità che lui non sapeva gestire.

“Perché, chi ti credi di essere, un principe?”

“Sono il figlio del Primo Ministro inglese!” tuonò. Pronunciata l'ultima sillaba, però, chiuse gli occhi, come imbarazzato per quell'uscita.

Ci fu un momento di stallo nel quale Merlin si accorse di avere il fiato corto; nessuno dei due disse niente ma, contemporaneamente, entrambi si guardarono intorno, ricordandosi di dove si trovavano. L'attenzione dell'intera classe era puntata su di loro: alcuni erano a bocca aperta, altri bisbigliavano, altri ancora sghignazzavano senza curarsi di nascondere il divertimento.

Proprio in quell'istante la porta dell'aula si spalancò e il professor Muirden apparve sull'uscio. Il suo sguardo altero si posò su Merlin e Arthur, il labbro gli si arricciò in quella sua tipica smorfia a metà tra l'annoiato e il compiaciuto. “Emrys e Pendragon, dal preside, adesso,” ordinò, asciutto.

Oh, sì. Perfetto, sul serio. E per fortuna che Merlin si era ripromesso di restare fuori dai guai.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Terzo anno - L'uovo e il Grifone

 

Merlin teneva gli occhi puntati sui propri pollici che vorticavano inseguendosi senza fine. Arthur se ne stava sulla sedia accanto alla sua, tutto impettito come una specie di signorino nobile.

Non era mai stato chiamato nell'ufficio del preside; era uno studente tranquillo, Merlin. Certo, non si era fatto mancare la sua buona dose di esplorazioni notturne proibite in giro per i corridoi, ma non aveva colpa se Hogwarts era un posto tanto interessante. E poi, non l'avevano mai beccato.

Alzò il naso per aria, osservando la conformazione dello studio; l'ambiente era stato incantato per sembrare un antro dal soffitto infinito – o forse era veramente tale, non si poteva mai sapere.

I mobili erano pochi e spartani (due sedie, una scrivania al momento priva di un occupante, degli scaffali colmi di libri) ed erano impregnati di un forte odore di muffa e zolfo. Si sentiva il ticchettare ritmico di un orologio, ma Merlin, per quanto si sforzasse, non riusciva proprio a individuare dove fosse posto.

“Valiant ti avrebbe sbriciolato, sai,” disse Arthur, rompendo il silenzio. “Ti avrebbe fatto a pezzi, se non fossi intervenuto io.”

Il Serpeverde si ripropose di non rivolgergli la parola. Per sottolineare le sue intenzioni, si voltò dall'altra parte.

Un altro minuto passò, allungandosi nello spazio teso tra loro.

“Ti scaldi tanto, per essere uno che manda messaggi d'amo-”

Al diavolo. “Non ci provare neanche,” disse Merlin, volgendosi verso Arthur. “Il biglietto non era da parte mia, comunque.” 

Il biondo allargò appena gli occhi, poi si mosse contro lo scomodo schienale di legno duro della sedia. “Oh. Allora sentiamo chi è che me lo manda.”

Merlin tornò a guardare ostinatamente dritto davanti a sé. Non avrebbe tradito in quel modo Gwen; di sicuro sarebbe stata super imbarazzata se Arthur fosse venuto a sapere dei suoi sentimenti in quel modo.

“Ok,” disse il Grifondoro. “Quindi hai fatto tutto questo per qualcun altro, qualcuno che stai proteggendo anche a costo di rimetterci la faccia... sempre che non sia tutta una bufala.”

“Che intendi dire?” scattò Merlin, mandando di nuovo all'aria la promessa di farsi scivolare addosso ciò che blaterava Pendragon.

“Perché, forse me lo diresti, se il messaggio fosse stato veramente da parte tua?” disse, retorico. Lo sguardo gli cadde sulla sciarpa di Merlin, il verde e argento della sua Casa che spiccavano nella semioscurità dell'ufficio. “Le Serpi mentono sempre.”

Merlin lo fissò, allibito.

Stava scherzando. Non diceva sul serio.

“I Serpeverde,” spiegò Pendragon, articolando le parole molto lentamente, “sono esperti in tranelli e sotterfugi. Per raggiungere i loro scopi non esitano a giocare sporco, no? Potresti aver benissimo architettato tutto per non so quale oscura ragione.”

Ok, faceva sul serio. Era _veramente_ un asino. “Che sciocchezze stai dicendo? Sei una testa di fagiolo!”

Arthur si esaminò con interesse le unghie. “Quell'insulto non significa niente. Inoltre, andiamo, si sa che i Mangiamorte erano _Serpeverde_ ,” disse, piatto, come se quel punto giustificasse la sua tesi sull'inaffidabilità di Merlin.

“Voldemort era servito anche da alcuni appartenenti ad altre Case,” rispose lui. Non gli piaceva affatto la piega che stava prendendo la conversazione. “E poi non tutti i Serpeverde erano Mangiamorte.”

“La maggior parte sì, però,” replicò l'altro.

“Non posso credere che stiamo facendo sul serio questo discorso,” disse Merlin, schiaffandosi le mani in faccia. La gente sapeva essere davvero ottusa.

“E io non posso credere che ci sia ancora chi dimentica gli atti di codardia dei Serpeverde durante la guerra di Hogwarts.”

“Che ne sai cos'è successo allora? Tu c'eri?” disse, un po' troppo forte. Il cuore gli rimbombava nelle orecchie. Odiava sentirsi così impotente di fronte a chi si ostinava a non voler capire.

“Non c'ero, ma ho studiato la storia-”

“Che vuoi saperne della storia magica, sei... sei un Babbano!”

Arthur alzò un sopracciglio. Un sorriso ferocemente soddisfatto si impossessò della sua faccia mentre lui ricadeva sullo schienale e Merlin pensò che quel sorriso, su di Arthur, fosse _sbagliato_. “Ah, ecco la Serpe. Iniziavo a chiedermi quando sarebbe venuta fuori.”

Merlin perse un respiro. Con orrore si rese conto che un senso di inquietudine gli aveva chiuso la gola – come un animale che si muoveva nella notte, che si arrampicava per le tue caviglie e poi saliva su, su, fino a strozzarti lentamente. “Sei tu che mi hai provocato,” disse, e la voce gli cedette. “Se non ci fossero persone come te... semp-sempre pronte a giudicarci, a guardarci dall'alto in basso... a considerarci cattivi e marci solo in base alla Casa a cui apparteniamo, a crederci dei _mostri_...”

A quel punto non sapeva più con esattezza di cosa stesse parlando, ma di colpo il ricordo del discorso del Cappello pulsava in lui come una ferita fresca, invadendogli i pensieri.

Anche Arthur parve sbigottito dalla sua reazione. “Non era... non intendevo dire questo,” farfugliò, burbero.

“A me pare proprio di sì,” esalò Merlin, sentendosi molto stupido per aver permesso che Pendragon lo ferisse in quel modo.

Gli occhi gli pizzicavano e respirare era più difficile; che stava succedendo?

Fortunatamente, la porta dello studio si aprì, salvandolo.

Il preside Kilgharrah entrò, le sue forme spigolose che si stagliavano tra le ombre come quelle di un vecchio drago.

“Ecco i giovani Emrys e Pendragon,” disse, tagliente e cavernoso. “Vedo che stavate approfondendo la vostra amicizia. Vi ho interrotto sul più bello?”

Arthur alzò le mani in un gesto di resa esasperata e Merlin tirò su col naso. Il preside sapeva essere proprio impossibile; a scuola tutti erano convinti che si divertisse un mondo a prendere in giro e mettere in difficoltà gli allievi.

“Mi dispiace solo di non aver assistito allo spettacolino che avete allestito a Pozioni,” disse, suonando sinceramente deliziato mentre si accomodava sulla poltrona rosso scuro dietro la scrivania. “Erano secoli che non mi facevo una bella risata insieme al professor Muirden. Dunque, cosa pensate di fare, adesso?”

Merlin buttò fuori una grossa quantità d'aria dalle narici. Una punizione era l'ultima cosa di cui aveva bisogno. Pareva che nel campo d'allevamento in Romania non accettassero i candidati che avevano anche la più piccola macchia nel loro curriculum...

“Si potrebbe evitare, per piacere, di far coincidere la punizione con gli allenamenti di Quidditch?” disse Arthur.

Al Serpeverde, nonostante tutto, venne quasi da ridere; non avrebbe mai creduto possibile sentirlo parlare in tono così sommesso!

“Premesso che farti saltare gli allenamenti sarebbe il primo provvedimento, in caso di punizione,” iniziò il preside, “non vi ho certo convocato per mettervi a spolverare le fialette del professor Muirden o per farvi dar da mangiare a quei suoi insetti che tiene nell'armadietto.”

I due ragazzi rizzarono la schiena, sorpresi.

Il preside ridacchiò lisciandosi la barbetta appuntita. “Vi attende un destino più grande. Vi attende una creatura rara come il domani, e lo sta facendo da molto, molto tempo.” Così dicendo fece ruotare la bacchetta in un gesto secco e la scrivania si allargò come una fisarmonica, rivelando uno scompartimento nascosto.

Una teca di vetro nero spuntò su al pari di un fungo, cigolando.

Il preside lanciò un altro incantesimo muto; gli occhi brillarono nel buio di un'inquietante sfumatura dorata e i quattro vetri della teca caddero dolcemente, mostrandone il contenuto: un uovo adagiato su un cuscino ricamato con fili d'oro.

Merlin si sporse in avanti, rapito dalla scena. L'uovo aveva le dimensioni di un grosso gatto appollaiato su se stesso. Il guscio bianco emanava un'aura eterea, quasi fragile e sottile.

D'istinto, si chiese se la creatura che vi dormiva all'interno non avesse freddo.

Si voltò e trovò Arthur sul bordo della sedia, anche lui in piena contemplazione.

“Una profezia viene tramandata da preside a preside sin dai tempi più remoti,” disse Kilgharrah, la voce grave. “ _La luce del sole si risveglierà dal suo sonno e unirà i due mondi divisi; due anime come una sola, due facce di una stessa medaglia porteranno a noi la luce_ ,” recitò.

“Cosa dovrebbe significare?” balbettò il Grifondoro. Aveva la mascella contratta e una strana ruga gli si era formata in mezzo alle sopracciglia, incupendo tutto il suo viso.

Il preside scoppiò in una risata talmente gutturale e inaspettata che Merlin quasi saltò dalla sedia. “Che voi due, miei giovani amici, farete schiudere l'uovo dal quale nascerà la creatura che unirà due mondi. Ovviamente, nella profezia vengono riportate anche due date di nascita.”

“ _Ovviamente_. Le nostre, scommetto,” disse piano Merlin.

Non sapeva cosa pensare. Era come se un dardo gli fosse stato conficcato in mezzo al cervello, scuotendolo fino alla radice. Era strano che, dopotutto, la faccenda non gli sembrasse poi tanto insensata?

Per quanto la parte razionale di lui fosse cosciente dell'assurdità di tutto, dentro di sé Merlin sapeva che prendersi cura di quell'uovo era ciò che aveva sempre desiderato.

“È un uovo di drago,” mormorò senza togliere gli occhi da esso, riconoscendolo per la forma ovale e le sparute macchioline grigie.

“Lo è, e voi ve ne prenderete cura e lo farete schiudere,” sentenziò il preside.

Il Serpeverde si riscosse dal sogno ad occhi aperti ricordando con chi avrebbe dovuto portare a termine l'incarico. Lui e Pendragon incrociarono gli sguardi, la medesima smorfia insofferente sulle facce.

“Andrete d'accordo,” li richiamò il preside, alzando l'indice. Era un ordine, ma Merlin si sforzò di allontanare l'idea che avesse suonato spaventosamente come una predizione. “Non fallirete. Le speranze di molti sono riposte in voi da tanto tempo.”

“Un drago,” sottolineò Arthur, “un maledetto drago. E quando sarà diventato bello grande, cosa? Dovremmo cullarlo tra le braccia mente lui ci divorerà come antipasto?”

Merlin alzò gli occhi al cielo, esasperato. “I draghi si allevano, sai.”

“Sciocchezze.”

“Sciocchezze?! Vallo a dire a-”

Il preside ghignò un'altra risata. “Oh, sì, sarà divertente. Tenete l'uovo con voi; non ci sarà bisogno che ve lo portiate sempre dietro, ma attenti a non lasciarlo incustodito a lungo. I draghi hanno bisogno di calore in ogni forma possibile. Vedete questi vetri neri?” disse, indicando con la punta della bacchetta storta le quattro parti di cui era costituita la teca. “Vetro Lavico dei Troll Australi: il contenitore migliore al mondo per conservare qualcosa al caldo... secondo solo al calore umano, ovviamente.”

Merlin e Arthur si squadrarono ancora, stavolta più incerti.

“Io... il campo di Quidditch. Mi aspettano. Devo andare,” disse Arthur, volgendo uno sguardo interrogativo al preside.

Egli fece un cenno d'assenso, allungando il braccio verso la porta. Senza pensarci due volte, Arthur uscì, mordendosi il labbro. Uno spiraglio di luce entrò, illuminando l'uovo come un riflettore, ma il battito di ciglia successivo era già sparito insieme al Grifondoro.

“L'ha visto?” disse Merlin, indicando dietro di sé. “Se n'è andato scaricandomi l'uovo. A quest'ora nemmeno ci sono, gli allenamenti di Quidditch, pensa che non lo sappia? Cioè, mi piacerebbe non saperlo, ma Will non fa che riempirmi la testa di chiacchiere, visto che vorrebbe entrare in squadra come portiere. Alle prime selezioni non è passato, ok, però spera di farcela per il ripescaggio del mese prossimo, quindi... ehm...”

Il preside, apparentemente deliziato dal suo disagio, ascoltò con interesse quel discorsino. Poi, quando le chiacchiere causate dal nervosismo scemarono, unì tra loro i palmi rugosi delle mani. “Devi sapere che, nonostante Arthur sia ancora giovane, tutta la sua Casa lo considera una sorta di capitano in seconda,” disse, come se Merlin non avesse detto nulla. “Alcuni della squadra di Grifondoro si ritrovano sempre al campo prima degli allenamenti per studiare gli schemi di gioco. Arthur, ovviamente, è uno di essi.”

Merlin fece un “mmh” poco convinto; non gli importava un fico secco del Quidditch e non credeva che ci volesse chissà quale sforzo mentale per star dietro a una squadra di scimmie su di giri ansiose di colpirsi con un Bolide.

Il preside parve leggergli nel pensiero. “Non c'è solo questo; un numero impressionante di persone ripone molte aspettative di vario genere nel giovane Pendragon.”

“Non sarà meglio, allora, togliergli almeno il compito di baby-sitter? Così saremmo tutti più tranquilli,” fece presente il Serpeverde.

“Pazienza, Merlin,” rispose il preside, una nota stranamente bonaria nella voce. “Ricorda che la profezia parla di due anime. Il vostro destino è congiunto.”

E alla parola _destino_ , a Merlin venne in mente quella volta in cui il professor Tristan, spettegolando con la professoressa Isolde, si era lasciato sfuggire quanto al preside piacesse parlare per enigmi e quanto fosse fissato con il fato. Ai tempi aveva origliato quella conversazione insieme a Gwen e ne aveva riso.

La sua opinione sulle profezie e su tutto ciò che riguardava la Divinazione anche solo alla lontana non era molto cambiata, da allora.

“Dovrai aiutarlo,” insistette il preside. “Tu gli sarai più vicino di chiunque altro, potrai proteggerlo da chi vorrà fargli del male. Non si può certo crescere un uovo con un compagno morto, non credi?”

Un inatteso brivido attraversò il mago, correndo lungo tutta la sua spina dorsale. “Morto?” boccheggiò, confuso.

Come avevano fatto a passare dal farneticare sulle profezie all'annunciare la morte di Arthur?

Il preside sospirò stancamente e in quel momento sembrò molto vecchio e molto, molto irritato. “Uther Pendragon è il Primo Ministro più problematico che ci sia mai capitato tra le mani,” disse. “Il Ministro della Magia richiese addirittura il mio intervento quando prendemmo contatto con lui la prima volta. Non volle credere alla nostra esistenza con una determinazione piuttosto invidiabile. Murò addirittura il camino per non permetterci di accedere al suo ufficio. Per convincerlo dovemmo arrivare a smaterializzarci portandocelo dietro dall'Africa al Canada. Che uomo assurdo,” disse con aperto astio.

“Saprai che tuttora è rimasto ostile, nei limiti di quanto gli è consentito, a intrattenere relazioni con il Ministero della Magia,” continuò. “A molti la cosa non è sfuggita. Ci sono delle cellule, dei gruppi sovversivi... chi lo sa cosa potrebbero arrivare a fare per colpire Pendragon...”

Una luce sinistra gli illuminò lo sguardo cattivo; Merlin seppe che avrebbe fatto bene a temere quell'espressione, anche se non se ne sentiva affatto minacciato in prima persona.

Allo stesso tempo seppe che il preside, come al solito, era a conoscenza di molte più cose di quante non fosse disposto a rivelare.

“Sta dicendo che io dovrei anche proteggere Arthur,” chiese conferma, ingoiando a vuoto e indicandosi col pollice. “Proprio io? Ho... ho quattordici anni! Devo studiare e-e ho un _uovo di drago_ , adesso! E poi Arthur è un asino totale, andiamo!”

Il preside lo prese di nuovo in giro con il crepitare della sua risata che, senza pietà, si fece sempre e sempre più insistente.

“Mi dica direttamente chi sospetta che sia che vuole fargli del male, così andrò a dar loro una mano!”

Il preside arcuò un sopracciglio come per dirgli “ma davvero?”. In seguito, agitando di nuovo la bacchetta, procedette a ripristinare la teca protettiva. Le quattro lastre di vetro nero si avvicinarono tra loro intorno all'uovo fino a che non si saldarono. Nei punti di contatto fiorirono delle decorazioni di rame arricciato, seguendo la stessa fantasia del coperchio orientale di quella che era, a tutti gli effetti, la _culla_ del drago.

Alla fine alzò il mento verso il Serpeverde per ordinargli di portarlo via con sé. Lo salutò con uno dei suoi indovinelli perentori ed enigmatici:

“Una metà non può davvero odiare ciò che la rende completa, Merlin.”

 

♦

 

“Sante fate,” disse Gwen, quando la mattina dopo Merlin le raccontò cos'era successo. Fece cadere la tazza che aveva in mano, anche, inondando di tè il tavolo della colazione.

“ _Reparo_ ,” mormorò svogliatamente lui, agitando la bacchetta verso la tazza che si era sbeccata.

“Grazie – no, aspetta, giurami sulle Sorelle Stravagarie che non mi stai prendendo in giro.”

Il mago tirò via la copertina rosa e azzurra (gliel'aveva cucita ai ferri sua madre quando era nato, ed era la cosa più calda che aveva). Scoprì la _culla_ ela sollevò, piegando la testa verso Gwen.

“Oh, sante fate!” ripetè la strega. “Cioè, non si vede niente, in realtà, perché è tutto nero, ma c'è l'uovo, lì dentro, non è vero? Merlin, ma questo... questo è il tuo sogno che diventa realtà!”

“Se solo non avessi come compagno Arthur Pendragon,” disse laconico lui. “E non fare quella faccia tutta sognante, non è una cosa positiva, _per me_.”

“Eppure imparerete a volervi bene, lo sento.”

Il rumore di uno stormire d'ali li interruppe, annunciando l'arrivo dei gufi con la posta mattutina. Merlin adagiò di nuovo accanto a sé la teca, sfiorandola distrattamente con il palmo mentre si guardava intorno.

Dove si era cacciato Pendragon? E se non si fosse presentato a colazione per evitare le sue responsabilità?

Non avevano ancora deciso nulla su come procedere con l'uovo, ma dovevano comportarsi in modo civile, se volevano fare quella cosa. Merlin aveva passato quasi l'intera notte in bianco cercando informazioni in più, visto che il preside si era divertito tanto a rimanere criptico.

Si era imbucato di straforo in biblioteca, il che non era una novità; tuttavia, non era nemmeno stato molto semplice ritrovare i libri con le informazioni giuste. Alla fine aveva passato più ore a cercare volumi che a leggere, strofinando spesso le mani contro le pareti della culla.

L'unica cosa interessante che era riuscito a scoprire era che non esisteva un periodo preciso di incubazione e che quindi nessuno avrebbe potuto prevedere quando un uovo di drago si sarebbe schiuso.

Mentre i vari gufi grigi e marroni planavano intorno a loro, Merlin pensò che avrebbe avuto bisogno dell'aiuto di Arthur, se avesse voluto sopravvivere alla prossima sessione di ricerca notturna.

La ciotola di latte e cereali che aveva davanti sembrava perfetta per schiacciarci la faccia dentro, quella mattina.

“Merlin!” si sentì chiamare a un certo punto.

Era Will, che sbraitava dal tavolo di Serpeverde. “... leggere il giornale! C'è-” disse, la frase che veniva distorta dallo stridio dei gufi in partenza e in arrivo.

“Che sta dicendo, Gwen?”

“Non so, non sento bene. Qualcosa sul leggere il giornale?”

Proprio allora Anacleto, il vecchio gufo di Merlin, atterrò con poca delicatezza sul tavolo, immergendo in una fluida mossa il becco nella ciotola di latte.

“Oh, perfetto,” sospirò lo stregone, accarezzandogli la testa. “Fallo tu per me, vai pure avanti.”

Gli staccò _Il Profeta_ dalla zampetta esattamente nel momento in cui Will gli precipitò addosso da dietro, trafelato, borbottando un “non leggere!”. Ormai però era tardi e Merlin aveva già iniziato a scorrere l'articolo con gli occhi:

 

 

_**SCANDOLO TRA I BANCHI DI HOGWARTS** :_

_**FAVORITISMI E UOVA DI DRAGO ILLEGALI** _

 

 

_Pare che finalmente la patina plissettata di serenità e buoni sentimenti che circonda la Scuola di Magia e Stregoneria di Hogwarts si sia infranta, rivelando la triste e oscura verità che c'era sotto._

_Che la storia di Hogwarts si fondi su una fitta rete di scandali ben nascosti, i miei lettori ormai lo sanno per merito degli innumerevoli articoli pubblicati su questa testata dalla sottoscritta. Oggi vi esporrò un'altra scomoda verità che, sicuramente, verrà raccontata in modo molto diverso nei resoconti postali inviati dalla scuola agli ignari genitori degli studenti._

_Tutto inizia con un uovo di drago, tenuto nascosto di generazione in generazione dagli eminenti presidi di Hogwarts (ebbene sì, perfino quando la rinomata legge proibì l'allevamento di draghi e quindi la detenzione di uova delle suddette creature)._

_Cosa nasconde questo fantomatico uovo conservato così segretamente? Una creatura pericolosa che va imprigionata e tenuta lontana dagli innocenti? Un altro dei grotteschi segreti che ci trasciniamo dall'epoca del sempre misterioso preside Albus Silente?_

_Fonti poco attendibili parlano di una profezia sull'unione di due mondi, ma non diamo retta a questi dettagli privi di importanza e concentriamoci sul fatto succoso: a chi credete sia stata affidata la cura dell'uovo del mistero?_

_Ebbene sì, avete indovinato: il prescelto è nientepopodimeno che Arthur Pendragon, figlio del Primo Ministro Babbano Uther Pendragon. Siamo di fronte all'ennesimo caso di favoritismo molto lontano dalla meritocrazia, cari lettori._

_Cosa ha impedito mai a uno dei vostri figli di occupare la carica del giovane Arthur, che ci viene descritto come uno studente assolutamente mediocre? Il suo cognome, ecco cosa. Ci troviamo forse davanti a un'abile mossa politica tesa ad acquietare gli animi? Potrebbe darsi, viste le recenti tensioni sul campo delle relazioni tra comunità magica e Babbana._

_Per farsi un'idea di quanto sia critica la situazione generale, basta ricordare la nascita dei Druidi, il gruppo sovversivo contrario alla politica anti-magia portata avanti sottobanco dal Ministro Babbano Pendragon._

_Potremmo chiederci se i Druidi hanno torto o ragione, ma che pro farlo in questo trafiletto?_

_Atteniamoci semplicemente ai fatti, constatando come il notoriamente labile rapporto di Pendragon senior con il figlio stia venendo sfruttato per mera finalità materiale._

_È non è tutto. Al povero ragazzo Pendragon pare sia stato affiancato nella cura dell'uovo, per tentare maldestramente di coprire il misfatto, un altro studente._

_Questo sconosciuto ragazzino viene descritto da fonti anonime come sospettosamente magro. Chi è mai? Perché i suoi genitori non si sono preoccupati di far crescere un po' di carne sopra quelle ossa? Abbiamo tra le mani l'ennesimo caso di maltrattamenti e denutrizione, ma come non ne vedevamo dall'epoca Potter?_

_Vi lascio con questi inquietanti quesiti, poiché lo scopo della mia scrittura è sempre stimolare le vostre menti al dubbio nella ricerca della verità._

_Non smettete mai di cercare!_

_Domitilla Skeeter_

 

 

 

Merlin, Will e Gwen fissarono la pagina con, rispettivamente, la bocca aperta, l'espressione contrita e gli occhi sgranati.

Quando Merlin alzò la testa, intercettò per primo il viso della bella Nimueh Blacke, che gli rivolse un sorriso molto affascinante.

 


	3. Terzo anno - La coppia d'oro

 

 

Camminava come una furia per il corridoio, attirandosi addosso gli sguardi curiosi degli studenti. Gli sembrava che pure gli occhi di tutti gli abitanti dei quadri fossero puntati su di lui. Cercò di sbatacchiare la teca con l'uovo il meno possibile e alla fine, sotto l'impulso di un viscerale istinto di protezione, se la strinse al petto, coprendola bene con la copertina rosa e azzurra.

Proprio quando svoltò l'angolo del corridoio est del secondo piano, trovandolo miracolosamente vuoto, sentì qualcuno pronunciare il suo nome con una voce melodiosa e bassa.

Merlin si voltò, ritrovandosi impreparato alla visione di Nimueh Blacke che correva verso di lui. I suoi capelli castani fluttuavano nell'aria morbidamente, i suoi occhi erano più blu che mai...

Lo stregone ingoiò; aveva sempre avuto una specie di debole, per lei. Apparteneva alla sua stessa Casa, ma era più grande e non avevano mai parlato davvero... non fino a quel momento, a quanto pareva.

“Ehi,” salutò la ragazza, scostandosi una ciocca dal viso. “Ti stavo chiamando, prima. Non mi avevi sentito?”

“Oh, uhm, no. Scusami. Ma, ehi, adesso sono tutto per te,” disse Merlin, allargando le braccia.

Lei ridacchiò. “Non ti preoccupare. Con tutta quella gente intorno che parlottava... nessuno ha nulla di meglio da fare che spettegolare, vero?”

“Già,” disse il mago, aggrottando le sopracciglia. “Ehm, come posso aiutarti?”

“Ah, sì, vedi, in realtà sto cercando Arthur per conto della sua sorellastra. Sai che siamo amiche, io e Morgana?”

Certo che lo sapeva. Non c'era nessuno che non lo sapesse. Al pensiero di Morgana, nella testa di Merlin si riallacciò immediatamente l'immagine del viso austero del Terribile Prefetto Morgause, e lui si irrigidì un po'.

“Ho saputo di te e di Arthur, come tutta la scuola, penso,” disse ridendo Nimueh, “quindi credevo di poterlo trovare in tua compagnia.”

“In realtà è da stamattina che lo cerco anche io, ma pare che non si sia fatto vedere da nessuna parte.”

“Capisco,” disse Nimueh, avvicinandoglisi con una mossa languida.

Inaspettatamente, un fortissimo aroma di fiori lo colpì come un pugno, facendogli girare la testa.

“Dev'essere difficile avere a che fare con Arthur,” continuò la strega, comprensiva. “Pare che sia un tipo permaloso. Oh, hai della polvere, qui...” E si allungò appena per toccargli la spalla.

“Ehm, non saprei,” farfugliò Merlin, scuotendo la testa. Quell'odore di fiori era... insopportabile. “In fondo, non lo conosco tanto bene.”

“Eppure ho sentito che siete quasi venuti alle mani,” insistette l'altra, premendo vigorosamente le dita sulla sua spalla. “Diresti che è un tipo forte? Come lo descriveresti?”

“Io...”

Merlin iniziava a sentirsi invadere da uno strano torpore; le palpebre si abbassarono per metà sugli occhi, sotto le ciglia ogni cosa si ridusse a macchie indistinte di blu, giallo e bianco.

“Quale diresti che siano le abitudini di Arthur? Pare che gli piaccia parecchio il succo di zucca, me lo confermi? Vuoi che ti tenga la teca, intanto che ci rifletti su? Dalla a me, sembra pesante...”

“No!” esclamò Merlin. Gli bastò sentire la pressione dell'altra mano di Nimueh sulla culla per rinsavire e stringersela con rinnovata forza al petto. “ _Midispiacenonpossoaiutarticiao_ ,” disse in un'unica emissione di fiato. Poi girò i tacchi e si fiondò giù per le scale il più in fretta possibile.

Arrivato all'imboccatura per i sotterranei, si accorse che stava correndo; non si era nemmeno reso conto di aver puntato in quella direzione. Doveva essere stata una mossa inconscia... anche se era molto umida, quella era sempre casa sua.

Ormai si era fatta sera e nessuno se ne andava in giro per quell'ala dei sotterranei, visto che le lezioni di Pozioni erano terminate da un pezzo. Merlin optò per andare a rifugiarsi proprio in nel laboratorio di Pozioni, visto che aveva bisogno di un po' di solitudine e che la Sala Comune non si sarebbe spopolata prima delle una. Aveva già sfoderato la bacchetta per lanciare un _Alohomora_ quando si sentì toccare il braccio.

Sussultò, dandosi dello stupido perché ovviamente Nimueh, Serpeverde come lui, avrebbe saputo dove cercarlo, ma...

“Guarda guarda, non avrei mai detto che fossi uno studente così ribelle.”

“Oh, Troll... _Arthur_ ,” esalò Merlin, schiantandosi con così tanta forza contro la porta dell'aula che si fece male alle testa. “Dove accidenti eri finito? Oggi è stato un inferno, avevo bisogno di te!”

“Mi dispiace di essere sparito in quel modo, non era nelle mie intenzioni,” disse mesto il Grifondoro.

La scelta di parole sorprese così tanto Merlin da tappargli la bocca per qualche secondo. “Non volevi sparire, eh?” borbottò alla fine, incredulo.

Arthur scosse la testa. “I Grifondoro non spariscono,” disse, e Merlin non sapeva se fosse sinceramente solenne o se lo stesse solo prendendo in giro.

In ogni caso, quando l'altro gli si affiancò contro la porta e la luce fioca di una torcia appesa al muro lo illuminò, il Serpeverde notò quanto fosse pallido. Il suo viso era sciupato in modo inconsueto e delle linee violacee sotto agli occhi gli indurivano l'espressione.

“È stata una giornata... particolare,” disse Arthur, rispondendo al suo sguardo indagatore.

“Puoi dirlo forte. Ritiro tutto quello che pensavo su Nimueh Blacke e, a proposito, stai alla larga da lei. Forse mi ha incantato in qualche modo, poco fa, non ne sono sicuro.”

La testa di Arthur scattò verso di lui; Merlin avrebbe potuto giurare che in quel momento sembrasse allarmato.

“Mi chiedeva cose strane su di te,” continuò. “Ha anche tentato di allungare le mani sull'uovo.”

L'occhiata palesemente preoccupata e colpevole che Arthur lanciò alla teca lasciò Merlin davvero stordito. Ok, era un idiota a farsi smuovere da piccolezze del genere, ma che poteva farci? Aveva il cuore tenero, lui.

“Va tutto bene, stiamo bene,” disse, tentando di rassicurarlo. “Puoi controllare,” aggiunse schiaffando la culla tra le braccia di Arthur, che la strinse con una certa insicurezza. Dopodiché scivolò contro il legno fino a sedersi a terra.

Da lì restò a guardare un Arthur Pendragon decisamente imbronciato che non sapeva cosa fare di se stesso e di ciò che stringeva al petto.

Gli venne in mente che quella, in effetti, era la prima volta in cui il Grifondoro era insieme al loro ovetto da quando l'aveva visto nello studio del preside. Si ritrovò curioso di osservare come si sarebbe comportato – il motivo per cui gli veniva da ridere non lo sapeva, ma in ogni caso non sarebbe stata una scelta molto furba, visto che avrebbe voluto avercela con Arthur almeno per un altro po'.

“Mio padre non ha preso tanto bene questa novità dell'uovo,” brontolò il biondo, guardando fisso il reticolo di mattoni davanti a sé.

Oh, suo padre. L'articolo sul Profeta, già. Merlin si sentì molto stupido per non aver considerato neanche per un attimo che magari era stato per quello, che Arthur non si era fatto vedere a scuola. Forse era stato trattenuto da qualche altra parte. “Gliel'hai raccontato tu?” chiese di slancio.

“Non ho potuto evitarlo. Comunque, quando mi aveva fatto chiamare era già venuto a sapere tutto. Non posso tenergli nascosto neanche se mi bevo una burrobirra, _Mer_ lin,” e c'era del vero rammarico nella sua voce, adesso.

“Non-non che avresti dovuto. Insomma... uhm. Anche io dovrei dirlo alla mamma. Ho usato la sua copertina, in realtà, è questa, vedi? Sarà contenta di saperlo, lei...”

Capì di aver detto la cosa sbagliata al momento sbagliato quando Arthur lo incenerì assottigliando gli occhi fino a ridurli a due fessure.

Bene, allora, niente madri.

Rimasero in silenzio per alcuni minuti, ognuno concentrato nei propri pensieri. I loro respiri si disperdevano in nuvolette lungo l'oscurità che inghiottiva il corridoio. Le fiamme delle torce, incantate per poter offrire solo un pizzico di luce e calore, bruciavano crepitando.

“Questa cosa diventerà un affare di dominio pubblico, voglio che tu lo capisca,” disse a un certo punto Arthur, andando a sederglisi accanto sul pavimento. “Dovremmo condividerlo con molte più persone di quante tu non possa immaginare.”

“Tipo?”

“Sei proprio scemo,” sferzò, arricciando il labbro. “C'è la stampa di mezzo, _Mer_ lin. Mio padre è una figura pubblica e in un certo senso lo sono anche io. Lo saprà tutto il mondo magico.”

Il Serpeverde si strinse nelle spalle. “Be', non fa niente,” disse. “Saremo bravi, proteggeremo l'uovo da occhi e orecchie indiscrete.” Poi si allungò per sistemare meglio la copertina di lana sopra un angolo di vetro nero che era rimasto scoperto.

Proprio in quell'esatto momento gli rivenne in mente che pochi mesi prima si era ripromesso di stare lontano da qualunque tipo di guaio. Troppo tardi, vero?

Rialzata la testa, il mago trovò ad attenderlo qualcosa che non si aspettava: un sorriso stanco, ma genuino, tutto dedicato a lui.

 

♦

 

Quando aveva ricevuto la sua lettera per Hogwarts, Merlin si era sentito il bambino più felice sulla faccia della Terra. Nel momento esatto in cui aveva capito dove sarebbe andato, il suo piano di vita era stato delineato: a scuola si sarebbe trovato un gruppo di amici degno di questo nome, avrebbe studiato con impegno e alla fine si sarebbe diplomato con dei bei voti, rendendo sua madre fiera di lui.

Dopo il diploma avrebbe seguito le orme di suo padre, trasferendosi in Romania per andare a lavorare nel più grande allevamento di draghi del mondo. Lì sarebbe vissuto per sempre felice e contento facendo ciò che più gli piaceva.

Quello che Merlin non si era affatto immaginato era che si sarebbe ritrovato a gestire un uovo di drago molto prima del previsto, e che sarebbe stato incastrato in una situazione assurda per colpa di una profezia ancora più assurda; perché, che lui fosse il prescelto destinato dall'inizio dei tempi a far schiudere l'uovo del drago che avrebbe unito due mondi, oh, quello andava bene. Ma se il suo destino comprendeva scegliere nomi per cuccioli stravaccato sul divano della Sala Comune di Grifondoro, in compagnia di uno che credeva che i Serpeverde fossero il male incarnato, be', allora non gli andava tanto bene. Perché qualche volta era sorprendentemente facile andare d'accordo con Arthur Pendragon... la maggior parte delle volte, però, non lo era affatto.

“Non temere, piccoletto,” disse Arthur, accarezzando distrattamente l'uovo adagiato sulle sue gambe. “Non permetterò mai che mammina ti metta nome Norberto, fosse anche l'ultima cosa che faccio.”

Merlin alzò un sopracciglio, fulminandolo con un'occhiataccia. “Mammina?”

“Non posso farla mica io la donna, ti pare?” disse il Grifondoro, oltraggiato.

Merlin si strizzò il ponte del naso tra le dita.

E il preside pretendeva anche che lui salvasse l'osso del collo di quell'individuo.

 

♦

 

Con il passare dei mesi, i Grifoni si erano abituati alla presenza di Merlin nel loro _territorio_. In genere lo si poteva trovare appollaiato sulla poltrona sfondata della loro Sala Comune, o accartocciato sul pavimento sotto al ritratto della Signora Grassa, quando aspettava il ritorno di Arthur dagli allenamenti e non c'erano i suoi amici a suggerirgli la parola d'ordine.

Quasi nessuno si prendeva nemmeno più gioco della “coppia d'oro” se loro portavano a lezione l'uovo. Quel piccolo ovale bianco che sempre più spesso, con l'avvicinarsi della stagione calda, veniva esposto all'aria aperta, era diventato anzi una specie di mascotte per molti; almeno per quelli che erano favorevoli all'integrazione tra le Case e non storcevano la bocca all'idea di “un'adozione interrazziale e interculturale di una coppia di maghi gay” (ovviamente bisognava ringraziare Gwaine per la dicitura).

Si era perfino sparsa la strana voce che l'uovo portasse fortuna e funzionasse come un amuleto contro le fatture. Era capitato che qualcuno chiedesse di poterlo toccare come gesto scaramantico prima di una verifica. In quelle occasioni Merlin aveva notato, con gran divertimento, che Arthur si comportava in modo incredibilmente territoriale: la sua faccia si faceva una maschera tirata di diffidenza o, nel peggiore dei casi, il Grifondoro ringhiava e scacciava in malo modo le attenzioni e le persone indesiderate.

Quando Merlin gli aveva fatto notare che sarebbe diventato uno di quei padri che pedinavano gli spasimanti delle figlie, lui si era tolto una scarpa e gliel'aveva lanciata in testa.

Il Serpeverde continuava a considerarlo la persona più ottusa dal cervello più ristretto che avesse mai conosciuto, mentre per Pendragon lui era semplicemente un idiota.

Però trovavano sempre un punto d'incontro quando si trattava dell'uovo, ed era questo che contava, alla fine.

Arthur, a sorpresa, si era rivelato molto collaborativo da quel punto di vista.

Si erano messi d'accordo per custodire l'uovo a turni e lui sembrava sempre bendisposto a tenerlo con sé.

Merlin si era aspettato un sacco di storie e capricci; invece Arthur, che non pareva essere in grado di prendersi cura nemmeno di se stesso, l'aveva stupito, dimostrandosi davvero affidabile. Era stato addirittura lui a proporre che, nel caso l'uovo non si fosse schiuso prima, l'avrebbero tenuto una settimana ciascuno durante le vacanze.

Ovviamente, trattandosi sempre di Merlin e Arthur, gli idilli familiari erano di breve durata.

I due continuavano a battibeccare ogni qualvolta ne avevano l'occasione, spesso per dei motivi francamente futili (“ _È Leviòsa, non Leviosà_ ,” e poi giù a lanciarsi insulti perché “ _Serpeverde rompipalle che si crede superiore agli altri_ ” e “ _Babbano decerebrato che non sei altro_ ”).

Un giorno litigarono ferocemente, anche.

Successe quando Grifondoro perse una partita contro Serpeverde.

Quella volta Merlin stava aspettando Arthur nella Sala Comune dei Grifoni, accarezzando l'uovo come avrebbe fatto con un gatto.

Pendragon comparve con due ore di ritardo, bagnato fradicio, sporco di fango e con la faccia scura. I compagni di squadra erano intorno a lui al pari di uno scudo. Il gruppo portava con sé un odore di burrobirra talmente forte da far arricciare il naso a Merlin.

Chiaramente avevano sfogato la tensione post partita in fiumi di boccali, ma la bruciante vergogna della sconfitta non aveva l'aria di essere scemata. Mentre occupavano rumorosamente sedie e pouf, infatti, si scambiavano commenti e insulti alle spalle dei vincitori, dicendo che Grifondoro era stato battuto solo perché le Serpi avevano barato.

Ecco, a Merlin non importava un bel niente del Quidditch, ormai lo sapevano tutti.

La sua intenzione era stata quella di rimanere rannicchiato sulla poltrona fino a che Arthur non avesse deciso di ricordarsi di lui e non avesse preso l'uovo per il suo turno. Ci aveva provato davvero, ma poi gli schiamazzi dei Grifoni feriti erano degenerati in “i Serpeverde vincono solo perché barano”, e lui ne aveva avuto abbastanza di quelle stronzate, grazie tante.

Non erano arrivati alle mani, alla babbana... peggio, erano arrivati alle bacchette.

Una fattura di Arthur aveva beccato in pieno Merlin in un occhio facendoglielo diventare nero e qualcuno di non ben identificato gli aveva rotto il labbro. Lui, però, aveva gloriosamente Schiantato Gwaine, Percival e, per la felicità di tutti, persino Valiant.

Dopo quella baruffa, Merlin e Arthur non si erano parlati per due settimane.

La notizia che la “coppia d'oro” fosse definitivamente scoppiata era arrivata anche tra i professori, tanto che un preoccupato Gaius si era recato da Merlin per chiedergli se non avesse avuto bisogno di qualche filtro magico per placare le acque tra loro.

Una iper-eccitata Gwen era stata usata come tramite per il passaggio dell'uovo, ma ben presto anche lei si stancò di fare da portavoce tra le due parti offese.

“Mi avere stufato,” dichiarò una mattina, sbattendo sul tavolo la tazza con i depositi di tè che stava tentando di interpretare. “Siete impossibili, tutti e due. Anche Arthur lo è. Credevo fosse più maturo, invece sarebbe disposto a tenerti il muso a vita, pur di non essere il primo a chiedere scusa. Me lo conferma anche la lettura di questi fondi. Vedi l'immagine? La vedi? È un... pollo o un gallo, credo. Un drago, forse? In ogni caso, è chiaramente riferito a questo.”

Fu così che la cotta di Gwen per Pendragon scemò, sostituita abbastanza in fretta da un'infatuazione per il bel Lancelot, che lei aveva conosciuto durante i suoi numerosi andirivieni tra Arthur e Merlin.

Il Serpeverde decise saggiamente di non far notare all'amica quanto poco le ci fosse voluto per cambiare idea. “Ecco cosa dovrebbero insegnarci qui,” pensò tra sé, “come funziona la testa delle ragazze. Sarebbe molto più utile di Divinazione, se non altro...”

 

Poi, una mattina, durante un'esercitazione di Pozioni, Merlin trovò tra le pagine del libro un foglietto strappato dal bordo di una pergamena. Vergato in una grafia frettolosa ma elegante c'era scritto:

 

_Se è maschio:_

_Simba, Aragorn, Zoro o uno a scelta tra: Donatello, Raffaello, Michelangelo, Leonardo, Maestro Splinter._

 

_Se è femmina:_

_Regina Elisabetta, Mary Jane Watson, Sailor Mars, Lois Lane, Aithusa._

 

 

All'inizio rimase perplesso, poiché la maggior parte di quei nomi gli erano oscuri. Strizzandosi la lingua tra i denti, si guardò intorno e individuò un Arthur che lo fissava immobile, il mestolo di legno sospeso a mezz'aria. Gli effluvi del calderone gli avevano fatto diventare i capelli elettrici e gli avevano colorato le guance di rosa.

Merlin scoppiò a ridere talmente forte che il professor Muirden tolse dieci punti a Serpeverde.

Fu così che, per tacito accordo di tutti, il litigio venne dimenticato.

 

♦

 

Merlin si rigirava sul divano, cambiando posizione ogni pochi secondi. Per la prima volta, la luce verdastra delle lampade di vetro e del lago non riusciva a calmarlo.

Chiuse gli occhi e respirò profondamente, senza che la sua inquietudine accennasse a svanire. Un nodo gli aveva bloccato la gola, appesantendogli il respiro.

Di certo non poteva andare a dire al preside “stamattina ho incrociato Nimueh Blacke mentre usciva dal dormitorio delle ragazze, mi ha sorriso in modo spaventoso e poi nessuno l'ha più vista”...

Soprattutto perché, l'ultima volta che era entrato nel suo antro-ufficio a riferirgli di come Nimueh avesse tentato di ammaliarlo, il preside l'aveva liquidato con una delle sue frasi enigmatiche (“Una strega va fermata!”).

“C'è qualcosa sotto, non è vero?” disse Merlin, sporgendosi verso l'uovo adagiato sul tavolinetto. “Ho questa sensazione...”

Ma forse stava esagerando ed era semplicemente troppo preoccupato per Arthur. Quest'ultimo era impegnato ad attendere ad un evento importante; il Primo Ministro Babbano aveva deciso finalmente di visitare la comunità magica e, sotto le pressioni del Ministero della Magia, era stata fissata come ultima tappa dell'itinerario nientepopodimeno che Hogwarts. Al momento, Uther Pendragon stava cenando in Sala Grande insieme al preside, a tutti i professori, ad alcuni membri importanti del Ministero e a chissà chi altri. Ovviamente Arthur, in quanto simbolo vivente dell'integrazione tra la comunità magica e i Babbani, era stato obbligato... _invitato_ a partecipare. La faccia che aveva fatto qualche ora prima quando aveva consegnato la teca a Merlin aveva parlato al posto suo.

“È stupido che io mi senta così agitato per quell'asino,” disse all'uovo, quasi per chiedere conferma.

Dal guscio niveo non provenne alcun segno di vita e Merlin si prese la testa tra le mani, attirandosi le occhiatacce Will che era seduto sulla poltrona accanto.

“Sei ridicolo,” gli fece presente il compagno di stanza.

Merlin annuì; sì, era assolutamente ridicolo. Questo non cambiava il fatto che avesse il cuore legato in una morsa gelata, sempre più stretta ad ogni minuto che passava.

Era come se qualcuno l'avesse _Appellato_ e Merlin sentisse la necessità irrefrenabile di andarsene di lì, fiondarsi in Sala Grande e sincerarsi dello stato di Arthur, ora. Di rispondere al richiamo.

“Ah, per tutti i draghi,” esclamò, alzandosi di botto e facendo sobbalzare l'amico. “Vado a vedere come sta papà, torno presto, ok?” disse alla volta dell'uovo. Aggiunse una raccomandazione volante a Will, chiedendogli di badare all'ovetto per lui, e poi caracollò fuori dalla Sala Comune.

Non aveva mai salito più in fretta la scalinata che conduceva ai piani superiori.

Le torce mandavano ombre inquietanti che si allungavano sui muri, forme oscure di dita affusolate che lo guidavano verso l'alto, _Vieni, vieni_...

Merlin svoltò l'angolo che l'avrebbe portato in Sala Grande proprio nel momento in cui Nimueh Blacke percorreva la stessa strada a senso inverso; incrociò il suo sguardo, affilato e attento. Un baluginio pericolosamente soddisfatto le illuminò le iridi, spronando Merlin a non perdere tempo, a proseguire ancora.

Col fiato corto, spalancò le porte della Sala Grande, ritrovandosi di colpo al centro dell'attenzione.

I quattro tavoli delle Case erano occupati per metà da maghi e streghe sicuramente troppo vecchi per essere studenti. Merlin riconobbe a colpo d'occhio che alcuni indossavano la divisa dei Guaritori, altri ancora i distintivi degli Auror. Lungo il tavolo dei professori spiccavano il mezzo sorriso inappropriato del preside, il viso di cera del Primo Ministro Pendragon e l'espressione dura e lievemente stupita di suo figlio.

Arthur aveva in mano un bicchiere colmo di un liquido arancione.

_Quale diresti che siano le abitudini di Arthur? Pare che gli piaccia parecchio il succo di zucca, me lo confermi?_

Merlin quasi si sentì svenire. “Fermo, non lo bere! È avvelenato!” urlò di slancio.

Un silenzio attonito cadde nella stanza. Poi, uno scoppio di mormorii ed esclamazioni indignate.

“Chi è quel ragazzino?”

“È in questo modo che educate i giovani, qui a Hogwarts?”

“Merlin, sei impazzito del tutto?” Questo era Arthur, e più che confuso era irritato dall'entrata in scena del Serpeverde. Tipico di quella testa di fagiolo!

“Arthur, metti giù il bicchiere,” disse Merlin, avanzando con le mani a mezz'aria. Il battito cardiaco era fuori controllo; intimamente aveva la certezza di essere arrivato appena in tempo, di essere riuscito ad evitare il peggio.

Non era ancora finita, però.

Uther Pendragon, di cui Merlin conosceva la faccia grazie al _Profeta_ (ancora più burbera dal vivo), si alzò. Tutti ammutolirono e Merlin si fermò dov'era.

“Che significa questa pagliacciata?” sferzò il Primo Ministro Babbano. Con gli occhi, però, aveva preso a scandagliare attentamente la Sala Grande, già alla ricerca di pericoli in agguato.

“Hanno avvelenato la bevanda di Arthur,” disse Merlin, deglutendo. “Non so perché, non ne ho la minima idea... Una strega della scuola... Nimueh...”

Arthur sbatté le palpebre; la consapevolezza passò come un'ombra in lui, incupendogli l'espressione.

Il professor Tristan fece per parlare, se in sua difesa o per buttarlo fuori di lì Merlin non lo sapeva. In ogni caso non fece in tempo a pronunciare più di una sillaba, perché Uther Pendragon lo zittì con un gesto imperioso. “Quelle che stai muovendo sono accuse gravi, ragazzo. Quali prove hai?”

Merlin sospirò per la frustrazione, stanchissimo. Si sentiva spaventato e spossato, Arthur non aveva ancora mollato la presa sul bicchiere e nessuno pareva afferrare la gravità della situazione. “Non ho prove, è solo... una sensazione,” disse, allargando le braccia. Poi chiuse la bocca. Ok, in effetti non era suonato molto affidabile, né tantomeno credibile.

Ma era la verità!

Merlin lanciò un'occhiata allarmata al preside, sperando che almeno lui avrebbe capito. Quello gli rispose con un ghigno enigmatico, e dal labiale sembrava proprio stesse articolando un “bene bene” che non gli era affatto d'aiuto, al momento.

“Che qualcuno mandi via lo studente, per favore,” fece una strega grassoccia, esasperata.

“Non deve aver digerito bene le sue Cioccorane,” ridacchiò un tipo del Ministero.

“Merlin, sei sicuro di quello che stai dicendo?” domandò con calma glaciale il professor Muirden.

“Sì,” disse il Serpeverde, sicuro di sé come non mai. Alzò la testa con fierezza, facendo scorrere lo sguardo su tutti i presenti con gravità. “Credetemi, vi prego, è la verità.” Poi fissò l'amico Grifondoro con urgenza. “Arthur...” disse solo.

E miracolosamente bastò, perché Arthur poggiò il bicchiere sul tavolo con forza.

Merlin non si era mai sentito così legato a qualcuno come in quel momento.

“Non metto in dubbio la possibilità che si sia tentato di avvelenare mio figlio,” disse a sorpresa Uther, mortalmente serio. “È tutto il giorno che mi aspetto un qualche tipo di attacco nei confronti miei o di coloro che mi rappresentano. Ero consapevole dei rischi che correvo mettendo piede in... nella _comunità magica_ ,” disse, spuntando le ultime due parole tra i denti.

Accanto a lui, il preside vibrò per l'irritazione.

“Ma, ragazzo,” riprese il Ministro Babbano, aggirando il tavolo con movenze plateali. Il suo era un vero e proprio discorso pubblico, una dimostrazione di potenza e controllo della situazione. “Se non hai prove concrete che confermino le tue accuse, né nient'altro a parte una _sensazione_ , mi chiedo come tu possa davvero sapere che qualcuno abbia avvelenato la bevanda di Arthur.”

Merlin si portò d'istinto le dita sul petto, a sinistra. Come spiegare che sentiva un dolore, lì, una stretta che gli sarebbe stata fatale se fosse arrivato solo un po' più tardi?

“... A meno che l'artefice del piano non sia tu.”

“Papà, non essere ridicolo,” scattò subito Arthur, alzandosi.

Nello stesso momento le voci di tutti si levarono in coro, mischiando accuse, sospetti e sbuffi increduli – ah, sì. Bel modo di stare lontano dai guai, Merlin.

I professori si schierarono in un unico fronte e, uniti contro la paranoia del Ministro Babbano, volarono a circondarlo. Il preside, vedendo accusato in quel modo un suo studente, non nascose più l'antipatia che provava per Pendragon e scoprì i denti aguzzi alla sua volta in palese segno di disprezzo.

“Potrebbe essere stato lui ad avvelenare in qualche modo il succo,” riprese il padre di Arthur, ignorando tutto il resto. “Aspetta, ti riconosco,” mormorò, avvicinandosi a Merlin. “Sei Emrys, il mago che affianca Arthur in quella sua... missione. Mi sono informato, ovviamente; studente brillante, bravo in Pozioni, quindi abile nel fabbricare intrugli pericolosi. Purosangue, dunque probabilmente alla tua famiglia non piace l'idea di mischiarsi con i 'Babbani'. _Serpeverde_... e questo dice molte cose.”

Merlin abbassò le palpebre, inghiottendo l'irritazione che pulsava in lui con sempre maggiore violenza. Ora non lo stupida più così tanto che Arthur fosse diventato quello che era.

Quell'uomo non gli avrebbe mai creduto, era chiaro.

“La sua sarebbe una posizione ottimale per studiare le abitudini di mio figlio da vicino, per poter apprendere i suoi punti deboli e attaccarlo al momento giusto,” dichiarò Uther Pendragon ai professori.

“Lei è un folle,” protestò la giovane professoressa Isolde, beccandosi una gomitata dal suo collega Tristan. “Merlin è solo un ragazzino, non potrebbe avere né le capacità né l'esperienza per compiere un delitto del genere. E poi, perché mai avrebbe dovuto sabotare il proprio piano con le sue stesse mani?”

“Senso di colpa,” disse allegramente un omettino del Ministero, come se stessero partecipando a un gioco di società.

“Inesperienza?” disse una vecchia strega seduta al tavolo di Corvonero.

“Perché così passerebbe nella lista delle persone non sospette,” disse Uther, in uno slancio trionfale. “Nessun colpevole confesserebbe mai di essere tale, o almeno così saremmo normalmente portati a pensare. È una mossa astuta per scrollarsi di dosso ogni sospetto. Devono averlo istruito bene.”

“Ora basta!” tuonò Arthur, aggirando il tavolo di corsa per afferrare il gomito di suo padre. “Papà, so che sei stato teso tutto il giorno e che non è facile per te, ma ora stai esagerando...”

Fu quello. Fu la ruga innaturale nel mezzo delle sue sopracciglia, furono le occhiaie e la preghiera fiera e vergognosa insieme a far parlare Merlin. “Se non mi credete, lo berrò io,” disse.

“Oooh.”

“Ma tu pensa cosa si inventano i giovani al giorno d'oggi per attirare un po' d'attenzione.”

“Cosa succederà, adesso? Dovremmo chiamare Gaius?”

“Bene,” disse il preside, annuendo senza nascondere neanche un briciolo dell'orgoglio per il suo studente.

“Bene,” fece eco Uther, soddisfatto del compromesso.

Arthur, invece, pareva aver voglia di strapparsi i cappelli. “No, _Mer_ lin! Ma che diavolo – è una follia,” disse, mettendogli una mano sulla spalla per spingerlo indietro. “Siamo a Hogwarts! È pieno di maghi, qui, di certo ci saranno mille modi per verificare se il succo sia avvelenato o no.”

Merlin puntò lo sguardo su Uther. Una strana calma si era impossessata di lui; dire che non aveva paura per se stesso sarebbe stata una bugia, ma la verità era che aveva paura di più per Arthur.

“Lei non mi crederebbe in ogni caso, non è così?” disse, la voce ferma che rimbalzava sulle candele fluttuanti, amplificandosi. “Anche se mi interrogassero sotto l'effetto del Veritaserum, il Ministro non sarebbe soddisfatto del risultato. Si tratta di una proceduta antiquata, ormai facile da aggirare. Inoltre, potrei aver agito comunque, magari per mano di altri sotto maledizione Imperius, e ora potrei non conservare alcun ricordo della cosa. Per non parlare degli incantesimi di memoria...”

Arthur lo guardò con gli occhi fuori dalle orbite. “Idiota,” sillabò silenziosamente.

Merlin stirò le labbra nel sorriso più incoraggiante che gli riuscì di fare, ma senza molto successo.

“Ottimo,” disse Uther, compiaciuto. “Davvero brillante, Emrys. Se c'è una cosa che ho imparato, è che le arti magiche possono tutto.”

Merlin annuì, stringendo i pungi. In bocca non gli era rimasta nemmeno una goccia di saliva.

“Procediamo con la dimostrazione, allora,” disse il preside, stroncando sul nascere le proteste degli altri professori.

Merlin si fece ancora coraggio e scartò Arthur, stavolta senza guardarlo. Mentre avanzava verso il tavolo dei professori dove il bicchiere di succo di zucca giaceva abbandonato, sentì che il Grifondoro lo chiamava nel silenzio fatto di respiri trattenuti. Si rese conto che Uther lo aveva bloccato in qualche modo, e combatté l'istinto di voltarsi.

Che diavolo stava facendo? Avrebbe ancora fatto in tempo a fare dietrofront, avrebbe potuto trovare un'altra soluzione...

Il vetro sembrava una lastra di ghiaccio attorno alle sue dita.

“ _Mer_ lin!”

Sì, avrebbe potuto evitarlo. Eppure, si portò il bicchiere alle labbra perché era orgoglioso e perché, se quello era l'unico modo che aveva per farsi ascoltare senza perdere altro tempo, per far sì che sapessero che Arthur era veramente in pericolo...

Merlin ingoiò il succo tutto d'un fiato, gli occhi ruotarono nelle orbite e lui non vide più nulla.

 

♦

 

“Oh, sante fate! Ci sono dei miglioramenti?”

“Non si è ancora svegliato...”

“Sua madre è già stata avvisata?

“...”

“Ehi?”

“Pendragon, cazzo, rispondi!”

“Will!”

“Ehm. Gaius ha detto che avrebbe pensato lui ad avvertire la madre e tutto il resto.”

“Vai a riposare, Arthur, ti diamo il cambio noi.”

“No... no.”

 

 

“Esca, le ho detto!”

“Per la barba di Merlino, calmati, giovanotto! Lo scopo della mia scrittura è sempre stimolare le menti al dubbio nella ricerca della verità! La gente ha il diritto di sapere-”

“Un malato ha il diritto alla propria privacy!”  
“... di sapere se Emrys, come sostenuto da un'anonima fonte, sia davvero in combutta con gli avvelenatori-”

“ _Fuori di qui_.”

 

 

La fioca luce lunare disegnava i contorni dei letti vuoti nell'oscurità. Merlin fece schioccare le labbra secche. Dio, ecco cosa si provava quando ti scagliavano un Bolide in testa...

Cosa... _Oh_...

Una mano tra i suoi capelli.

Goffa ma gentile, accarezzava il suo dolore come fosse stata una bestia da lenire.

_Mmh... sì, mi piace molto. Grazie._

Lo cullava, accompagnandolo nel sonno... facendolo sentire un po' meno solo.

 

♦

 

 

**UN COLPO AL CUORE DI HOGWARTS:**

**ATTACCO AL FIGLIO DEL PRIMO MINISTRO PENDRAGON**

 

_Pare che le polemiche relative alla Scuola di Magia e Stregoneria di Hogwarts siano destinate a non trovare mai fine, ma fin dove ci si può spingere nell'ennesimo tentativo di ricerca della notorietà? Di certo nessuno si aspettava che a pagare le conseguenze della sregolata gestione dell'istituto sarebbe stato uno studente... o forse sì. Potremmo, in questo caso, azzardarci a parlare di disastro annunciato, visto che nell'occhio del ciclone è finito il giovane Arthur Pendragon._

_Il figlio del noto Ministro Babbano ha infatti corso un grosso pericolo, scampando miracolosamente a un avvelenamento. Il fatto è avvenuto proprio durante una cena tenuta nella Sala Grande di Hogwarts, alla quale presenziavano pezzi grossi del nostro Ministero e delle alte sfere della comunità magica. Qualche mano misteriosa ha, dunque, attentato alla vita dell'innocente Arthur proprio nel giorno in cui suo padre ha compiuto l'attesa visita a tappe per la nostra comunità. Nonostante l'evento puzzi chiaramente di sabotaggio politico, il Ministro della Magia ha intimato ai giornalisti di, testuali parole, “non azzardarsi neanche a scrivere tre righe su presunti colpi a opera dei Druidi.” Di fatto ho l'obbligo di fermarmi qui, ad appena due righe._

_Vi starete ora chiedendo cosa ne sia stato del povero figlio del Ministro Babbano. L'orribile tragedia è stata sventata grazie a Merlin Emrys, coetaneo di Arthur e compagno di quest'ultimo, lo ricorderete, nella cura di un uovo di drago. Pare che Emrys, stralunato e agitato, abbia fatto irruzione in Sala Grande facendo saltare in aria la porta e che si sia fatto largo a suon di incantesimi tra i maghi e le streghe che cercavano di riportare ordine. Il ragazzo ha poi annunciato che qualcuno aveva avvelenato il succo di zucca del compagno. Quando gli è stato chiesto come fosse entrato in possesso di quell'informazione, lui non ha saputo metter su una spiegazione esaustiva, inventandosi di aver avuto una qualche sorta di “presentimento”._

_Alle sagge proteste giustamente sollevate da professori e membri del Ministero, Emrys, una luce folle negli occhi, ha risposto gettandosi sull'infausta bibita e scolandosela tutta d'un sorso. Immediatamente dopo, ci raccontano, è caduto a terra privo di sensi. L'intervento tempestivo del preside Kilgharrah, che una volta tanto si è dimostrato capace di un'azione assennata, ha salvato la vita del povero ragazzino esaltato; il “Vecchio Drago”, come lo chiamano affettuosamente studenti e colleghi, ha Appellato un Bezoar, procedendo a schiaffarlo prontamente nella gola di Emrys._

_Tutto è bene quel che finisce bene, direte voi. In realtà non è esattamente finita; molti dettagli oscuri e misteriosi aleggiano ancora intorno alla faccenda._

_Prima di svenire, Emrys ha fatto il nome di una certa Nimueh, identificata poi da uno sconvolto ma ancora affascinante Arthur Pendragon come Nimueh Blacke, Serpeverde. Sembra che la ragazza avesse già avvicinato Emrys, e molti testimoni affermano di averla sentita racimolare in giro notizie sul bel Pendragon._

_La Blacke è stata subito prelevata dalla scuola e portata via dagli Auror presenti. Un probabile interrogatorio potrebbe addirittura essere tutt'ora in corso, ma sulla faccenda è stato imposto dalle autorità riserbo totale._

_Nonostante la palese ingiustizia rappresentata dal mettere a tacere la voce dell'informazione, possiamo solo riportarvi le brevi parole con cui si è espresso il preside Kilgharrah in merito alla faccenda: “Alla studentessa verrà garantito dalla scuola il totale supporto e la protezione più sincera.”_

_Sono pronta ad assumermi tutte le responsabilità quando affermo che, a differenza di quanto detto, il preside non sia sembrato affatto sincero._

_I lettori più arguti e sagaci ora si chiederanno se sia mai possibile un collegamento tra la Blacke e un qualunque tipo di organizzazione estremista. Per quanto ci risulti fastidiosa l'idea che una giovane strega possa essere reclutata in gruppi dalle intenzioni nefaste, nessuno è riuscito a dimenticare davvero i Mangiamorte, pertanto niente dovrebbe più stupirci. Alla luce di questo, non sembra così folle l'idea che perfino l'insospettabile ragazzino che ha denunciato l'attentato possa essere coinvolto in esso._

_Ancora non si sa bene, infatti, come Emrys sia potuto venire a conoscenza dell'informazione chiave che ha permesso di salvare Arthur._

_L'ipotesi avvalorata dal preside di Hogwarts sul legame che esisterebbe tra le anime di chi si prende cura di un uovo di drago (qualora una si trovasse in pericolo, l'altra lo sentirebbe) sembra, a una mente concreta, davvero poco probabile e quantomai fantasiosa._

_Che il Ministro Babbano ci abbia visto giusto, almeno stavolta, nell'accusare l'eccentrico Merlin Emrys dell'avvelenamento del figlio?_

_Sarebbe interessante, a questo punto, poter sentire anche una campana diversa. Se della natura problematica della famiglia del Ministro Babbano abbiamo parlato diverse volte, oggi voglio rimandarvi all'articolo apparso sul numero XIII di quest'anno del nostro quotidiano preferito; parlo di “L'altra Pendragon, la primogenita dimenticata”._

_Ebbene, cosa avrebbe da dire alla luce degli eventi recenti Morgana Pendragon, Serpeverde e figlia del Ministro Babbano? Questo personaggio rimasto sempre tra le ombre nella comunità magica ma, soprattutto, nel mondo Babbano, non si sentirà forse spaventato tanto quanto il fratellastro, visto che a venire colpita è stata la sua famiglia? Come mai nessuno considera le ragioni della bella Morgana? Come mai non è stata lei la Pendragon prescelta dal preside per la cura dell'uovo o la Pendragon attaccata dai Druidi? E bisogna ascoltare i maligni che affermano che la giovane possa trarre beneficio da tutto il caos nebuloso che avvolge il padre e il fratellastro?_

_“Io mi considero una purosangue,” ci disse Morgana nel corso di un'intervista esclusiva che potrete rileggere in versione integrale nell'articolo sopracitato. “Mia madre era una strega e mio padre per me non esiste nemmeno, dunque il sangue che scorre nelle mie vene è quello della stirpe magica più pura.”_

_Lasciamo tratte a voi le vostre conclusioni; vi ricordiamo che non si sta parlando di una famiglia affiatata come potremmo aspettarci che sia quella di un personaggio tanto in vista, e che la ragazza potrebbe addirittura guadagnare visibilità, una volta tolto di mezzo l'ostacolo dell'astro nascente fraterno._

_Ci chiediamo con preoccupazione ancora più pressante se, dopo tali fatti, Uther Pendragon si azzarderà a mettere ancora piede nella comunità magica (e ci auguriamo di no, per la sua salvezza quanto per la nostra)._

_Vi lascio con questi inquietanti quesiti, poiché lo scopo della mia scrittura è sempre stimolare le vostre menti al dubbio nella ricerca della verità._

_Non smettete mai di cercare!_

 

_Domitilla Skeeter_

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	4. Quarto e quinto anno - I mostri

_Quarto anno_

 

 

Merlin inciampò sui propri piedi, imprecò e, dando sfoggio di una serie di riflessi pronti piuttosto impressionanti, riuscì nello stesso tempo a non far cadere la teca.

Durante l'estate era diventato ancora più alto e dinoccolato, senza però guadagnarci molto dal punto di vista del peso. Il risultato era che ora non sapeva cosa farsene dei suoi piedi troppo grandi, né pareva avere la minima idea di come gestire degli arti così lunghi.

Secondo la sua mamma era sulla strada giusta per diventare uno di quei modelli che si vedevano sulle riviste Babbane di moda; Merlin ne dubitava.

Secondo Arthur, invece, assomigliava a uno _spaventabasseri_ , o _spaventasasseri_ , o qualcosa del genere.

( _“Sembri uno spaventapasseri.”_

“ _Un cosa?”_

“ _... Non stai facendo molti progressi in Babbanologia, mi pare._

“ _Ehi, vorrei vedere te al posto mio! Il programma del corso è immenso!”_ )

Arrivato al campo di Quidditch, il mago si sistemò sugli spalti il più attentamente possibile, fissandosi le scarpe. “Quando ci si deve prendere cura di uovo, si guarda il mondo con occhi diversi,” pensò. “Si cerca di stare più attenti a tutto.”

Non fece in tempo a mettersi seduto che si sentì chiamare da una voce familiare.

“Merlin Emrys, e tu che cosa ci fai, qui?” lo salutò una deliziata Gwen. Aveva le guance arrossate a causa del vento, i riccioli neri che volavano da tutte le parti. “Ti sei reso conto che c'è un allenamento di Quidditch in corso?”

Lui si strinse nelle spalle con fare indifferente. “Ho pensato di aspettare Arthur all'uscita dal campo, invece che sotto alla Signora Grassa. Un paio di Grifoni idioti dell'ultimo anno avevano voglia di giocare a _Prendiamocela con il Serpeverde_. Speravano di lanciarmi addosso un incantesimo Languelingua senza che me ne accorgessi, quindi li ho sistemati e poi ne ho approfittato per fare una passeggiata.”

Lei gli strizzò una spalla, comprensiva. “Mi dispiace molto che succedano ancora queste cose.”

Dispiaceva anche a lui, in realtà, ma in situazioni del genere non poteva fare altro che difendersi, no? “Il razzismo tra Case è proprio _demodé_ ,” disse, cercando di alleggerire l'atmosfera.

Gwen colse il suggerimento e cambiò argomento con rapidità. “Guarda cos'ho portato,” fece, tirando fuori da dietro la schiena un grosso cesto di vimini.

Merlin sollevò il fazzoletto che lo copriva, svelandone il contenuto: delle bottigliette di limonata erano ordinatamente disposte tutte su un lato, accompagnate da una cascata di buste di Tuttigusti+1, Zuccotti di zucca e dolciumi vari.

“Per i ragazzi. Pensavo di distribuirli dopo l'allenamento,” disse la strega.

Merlin fece per ricordarle che aveva sbagliato giorno, perché la squadra di Tassorosso si sarebbe allenata solo l'indomani, ma poi gli rivenne in mente che il capitano dei Grifondoro era Lancelot.

“Sei un angelo, nessuno di loro ti merita,” si risolvette allora di dire. “Nemmeno Lance, anche se è meraviglioso.” Allungò la mano per afferrare un minuscolo tortino a forma di rana, ma l'amica allontanò prontamente le vivande.

“Oh, sta' zitto,” disse, sospirando. “Penso che lui nemmeno mi guarderà mai. Sono troppo piccola e... normale.”

Merlin, al quale non dispiaceva parlare di ragazzi ma che non lo trovava, d'altronde, un grosso argomento di conversazione, alzò gli occhi verso i giocatori.

“Tanto lo so che non ti interessa l'allenamento,” disse Gwen, pungolandolo su un fianco. “A meno che... non ti interessi guardare qualcuno...”

Lui non rispose; si era accorto solo vagamente che l'altra stava ancora chiacchierando da quando aveva individuato uno specifico giocatore nella mischia di quelli che volavano come Schiopodi impazziti.

Pareva che Arthur fosse cresciuto dentro la sua divisa. Durante le vacanze aveva messo su un po' di muscoli e lui per primo ne era iperconsapevole, a giudicare da come dava sfoggio di sé mentre si allenava. Nonostante tutte le arie che si dava e che facevano roteare a Merlin gli occhi al cielo, bisognava ammettere che sul campo Arthur sapesse il fatto suo.

Adesso capiva perché fosse considerato il capitano in seconda: era sempre concentrato e determinato, dava consigli ai compagni e li difendeva ribattendo con energia i Bolidi. Sicuramente, una volta che Lancelot avesse terminato gli studi, il titolo di capitano sarebbe passato a lui.

“Hai visto? Sedute laggiù, oltre ai tipi di Corvonero, ci sono anche Morgana e Morgause,” bisbigliò Gwen.

Faceva uno strano effetto vederle senza Nimueh, dopo che lei era stata espulsa. Niente di buono, a giudicare dal brivido che scosse il Serpeverde. “O sono delle vere fan sfegatate del Quidditch...” iniziò, pensieroso.

“... O Morgana è preoccupata per il suo fratellastro, e così viene a controllare che stia bene,” suggerì Gwen, speranzosa ma niente affatto convinta.

“Hai mai visto Arthur e Morgana parlare insieme? Frequentarsi, o qualcosa del genere?”

Gwen si mosse nervosamente, torcendosi un ricciolo. “In realtà non scorre buon sangue tra loro. Hai letto anche tu quell'articolo sul _Profeta..._ Be', una volta tanto non diceva sciocchezze. Quando avevo una cotta per Arthur, sai, ero piuttosto informata su di lui,” disse in fretta, ma senza avvampare. “Per l'idea che mi sono fatta, non credo che Morgana abbia mai davvero considerato Arthur suo fratello.”

Merlin non rispose.

Nessuno parve accorgersi di loro fino a quando Lancelot non dichiarò che avrebbero fatto cinque minuti di pausa. Allora Gwaine buttò un occhio di sotto e sbracciò per salutarli. Poi si portò l'indice alla labbra. “Ehi, Pendragon, la tua famiglia è venuta a vederti giocare!” scherzò, ridendo come se avesse fatto la battuta più spiritosa di sempre.

Per un momento, Arthur parve preoccupato; scandagliò corrucciato gli studenti sugli spalti e, quando vide la sorellastra accompagnata da Morgause, tutta la sua figura parve temprarsi in una mortale serietà.

Merlin agitò una mano per farsi notare; allora Arthur, capendo che erano lui e l'uovo la famiglia a cui Gwaine si riferiva, scoppiò a ridere con forza, buttando indietro la testa.

Anche il Serpeverde sorrise, arricciando il naso.

“Ero sicuro che non avresti saputo resistere! Prima o poi, tutti vengono a portare i loro omaggi al Principe del Quidditch,” urlò Pendragon, tronfio.

Merlin si esibì in un goffo inchino da seduto, mantenendo la presa sulla teca. “Vedete solo di non scagliarci addosso un altro Bolide come l'anno scorso, Vostra Altezza!”

Arthur fece una smorfia e poi volò a raggiungere gli altri compagni, dando una pacca sul braccio a Percival.

“L'avevo detto che avreste imparato a volervi bene,” cantilenò Gwen, con l'aria di chi la sapeva lunga.

“Io? Voler bene a quell'asino?” protestò Merlin, scioccato.

“Ma sì! In fondo, è _solo_ bastato che uno rischiasse di morire e che l'altro facesse altrettanto bevendo del veleno per lui.”

“Sei molto spiritosa, Gwen. Sul serio.”

 

♦

 

Gli studenti di Grifondoro e Serpeverde erano disposti in una lunga fila che si accartocciava su se stessa e arrivava fino alla porta dell'aula.

Il professor Tristan, la bacchetta lunga come un fioretto stretta in mano, li scrutava al pari di agnellini pronti al sacrificio. “L'armadio è questo qua,” disse ironicamente, indicando il vecchio mobile mangiucchiato dalle tarme. “L'incantesimo lo conoscete: _Riddikulus_. È tutto, non avete bisogno d'altro,” sentenziò.

Merlin deglutì a vuoto. Da quando il professore aveva spiegato loro che un Molliccio prende la forma di ciò che ti spaventa di più, si era sentito incredibilmente allarmato. Sapeva che si sarebbe trattato solo di fronteggiare un'immagine illusoria e sapeva anche come sconfiggerla, ma... aveva paura di vedere in che cosa si sarebbe davvero trasformato il Molliccio davanti a lui. Non essendo sicuro di ciò che lo aspettava, non sapeva nemmeno come poter ridicolizzare nella sua mente la sua paura.

O forse... la verità era che si immaginava benissimo in cosa avrebbe potuto tramutarsi il Molliccio, ed era questo che lo inquietava più di tutto.

Se non altro, essendo tra gli ultimi della fila avrebbe avuto diversi turni per tentare di concentrarsi il più possibile.

In realtà, con suo grande disappunto, gli sembrò che il tempo scorresse a velocità raddoppiata; tra ragni giganti, copie del professor Muirden e lupi mannari, arrivò anche il turno di Arthur.

Merlin si toccò le labbra con due dita, i propri timori per un attimo dimenticati. Non aveva la minima idea di quale fosse la paura di Arthur e realizzare che l'avrebbe scoperto in quel modo, in mezzo a un vasto pubblico, non gli piacque neanche un po'.

Davanti ad Arthur ormai c'era rimasto solo Percival. Quando il Molliccio, sotto le mentite spoglie di un inquietante clown a molla, venne imprigionato nella sua scatolina dal _Riddikulus_ di Percy, Arthur si preparò. Merlin vide le sue spalle alzarsi e abbassarsi, segno che aveva preso un grosso respiro.

La scatolina di legno era scossa da violenti spasmi che la deformavano, come se il clown ci si stesse scagliando contro da dentro. Un colpo, un colpo, un altro colpo ancora; l'aria nella stanza si fece pesante, l'euforia generale scemò. La Corvonero e il Tassorosso che stavano in piedi subito dopo Arthur indietreggiarono; lui, invece, fece un passo in avanti, la bacchetta alta.

Fu allora che la scatola si aprì con un botto. Anziché che il clown a molla, uscì da essa una delle creature più terrificanti che Merlin avesse mai visto: era un enorme ammasso gelatinoso di sostanza oscura e gocciolante. Lungo il corpo informe galleggiavano quattro occhi, due nasi e due bocche, così da creare un quadro scomposto e raccapricciante.

Furono in molti a non riuscire a trattenere un'esclamazione spaventata o disgustata, perché la paura di Arthur pareva essere tanto forte da aver contagiato anche tutti loro. Merlin si sentì impotente quando Arthur avanzò verso la creatura, che stava protendendo gli arti alla sua volta.

“Arthur,” lo richiamò il professor Tristan. “Forza. _Riddikulus_.”

“ _Rid_ -” iniziò Arthur.

Ma poi l'essere mostruoso venne sconvolto da un tristissimo singhiozzo e Merlin, con stupore, si ritrovò in lacrime; dal corpo del Molliccio si erano appena biforcati due volti e, mentre uno era quello stravolto di una donna con i capelli chiari, l'altro era inconfondibilmente quello di Uther Pendragon...

Durò un battito di ciglia; Arthur non permise che gli altri vedessero di più di quel lato di sé. Il suo incantesimo si levò alto e potente, confinando di nuovo la creatura nella scatola. Poi il Grifondoro si diresse in fondo all'aula quasi a passo di marcia, la testa incassata tra le spalle. Merlin, asciugandosi in fretta gli occhi, fece in tempo a vedere che era sudato e che il suo colorito era vicino a quello del succo di zucca che gli piaceva tanto. Però l'idiota rimaneva testardamente fiero, la mascella contratta.

“Be', per oggi può bastare,” fece il professore di Difesa contro le Arti Oscure, rinchiudendo con rapidità il Molliccio nell'armadio. “Devo dire che la maggior parte di voi ha fatto piuttosto schifo. Ci vuole pratica, ragazzi miei.”

Mentre l'usuale chiacchiericcio iniziava a spargersi di nuovo in mezzo alla scolaresca, Merlin esalò un silenzioso respiro.

Ora più che mai era sicuro che il Molliccio, davanti a lui, avrebbe assunto l'aspetto di un serpente gigantesco e minaccioso.

 

♦

 

I suoi sogni tornarono ad agitarsi di nebulose accuse e presentimenti spiacevoli. Stavolta non attese molto prima di chiedere a Gaius il filtro per dormire.

Un pomeriggio, subito dopo Antiche Rune, si fiondò in infermeria trovando la porta non del tutto chiusa. Stava per chiamare a voce alta il suo padrino, ma si fermò quando sentì un'altra voce concitata.

“Non ce la faccio più. Ogni notte rivedo il tradimento e ho così paura...”

Merlin allungò lo sguardo e vide Gaius poggiare una mano sul capo chino di una ragazza scossa dai brividi.

Richiuse piano la porta, ripensando a quando, l'anno prima, il guaritore gli aveva detto che non era stato l'unico a richiedergli una pozione per il sonno.

Morgana Pendragon, che aveva la fama di essere la migliore del corso di Divinazione, aveva dunque visto in sogno un tradimento. Merlin si fidava poco di quella materia ma, da un po' di tempo, si fidava ancora meno della ragazza.

 

♦

 

Arthur prese l'uovo dalle mani di Merlin con delicatezza. Il Serpeverde, abituato ai suoi modi rudi, rimase stupito come ogni volta dalla cura con cui Arthur sapeva maneggiare il loro futuro draghetto.

“Mi raccomando,” gli disse, per togliersi la soddisfazione di provocarlo un pochino. “Attento a non sedertici sopra per sbaglio. Ah, e non usarlo nemmeno come fermacarte, perché è ovale e potrebbe rotolare via.”

Il Grifondoro ruotò gli occhi verso il soffitto proprio quando uno schiamazzante poltergeist passò sopra le loro teste, agitando una ghirlanda per mano.

“Per chi mi hai preso, _Mer_ lin? L'uovo sarà più al sicuro con me qui a scuola che in mezzo a quella colonia di gnomi selvatici a casa tua.”

“Penso che abbiano deciso di andare in vacanza da qualche parte al caldo, sai?”

Arthur arricciò il labbro. In quel momento, un gruppetto di studenti del primo corse proprio in mezzo a loro, costringendoli ad allontanarsi l'uno dall'altro di diversi passi.

“Razza di piccoli Troll fastidiosi,” sibilò Arthur, sdegnato. “Spero che le carrozze partano senza di loro e che perdano il treno.”

“Sei proprio come Scrooge: dato che odi il Natale, ti credi in dovere di rovinare anche quello degli altri,” lo riprese Merlin.

“Scrooge? Lasciatelo dire, stai prendendo Babbanologia troppo sul serio.”

Merlin si strinse nelle spalle. Un paio di fantasmi gli passarono accanto intonando delle carole natalizie.

“Arthur... ma non hai proprio nessun altro posto dove andare?” chiese per l'ennesima volta.

“Quanto ancora dovrò ripetertelo prima che riesca a entrare in quella tua zucca vuota? Mio padre ha organizzato una serie di conferenze che gli daranno una grossa visibilità e non potrei portare l'uovo, visto il rischio di essere fotografato. Meglio stare qui in ogni caso.”

“Morgana cosa fa?” disse Merlin, fingendo indifferenza.

Arthur non parlava mai di lei; l'unico modo che aveva per sondare il terreno era fare qualche allusione del genere.

“Spero che tu stia scherzando e che non mi stia proponendo sul serio di passare le vacanze con la mia sorellastra,” disse Arthur, secco. “Lei e Morgause preferirebbero vedermi morto piuttosto che avermi con loro a mangiare felicemente il tacchino come tre bravi fratelli.”

Merlin annuì. Be', era già un'informazione in più, sebbene non molto rassicurante. “Sicuro che non vuoi venire da me? Mamma sarebbe contenta, lo sai. Fa delle torte di zucca davvero ottime,” aggiunse, tentando di invogliarlo. Non gli piaceva l'idea che Arthur rimanesse a scuola per Natale.

“Sto bene qui,” fece l'altro, stoico. Le sue parole avevano quella piega particolare che non lasciava spazio per alcuna risposta.

Arthur riusciva a essere stupidamente autoritario proprio nei momenti più sbagliati.

Di fronte a quel rifiuto a oltranza, Merlin sentì di non sapere più cosa farsene delle proprie mani. Tese le dita e dopo le tamburellò contro le cosce, il Grifondoro che lo guardava con un sopracciglio alzato come se lo trovasse molto stupido (il che, con ogni probabilità, era vero).

“Allora... ciao,” si arrese alla fine il Serpeverde, raccogliendo le sue valige.

Arthur lo salutò con un breve cenno del capo, l'uovo assicurato alla stretta avvolgente delle sue braccia.

Dal momento in cui gli diede la schiena fino a quando non venne accolto sulla soglia di casa da sua madre, Merlin non fece che pensare ad Arthur: Arthur, che passava il Natale a Hogwarts da solo; Arthur, davanti al quale il Molliccio si era trasformato nell'incubo vivo e morto insieme dei suoi genitori.

 

 

 

_Quinto anno_

 

 

“Il tuo Pendragon è fuori di testa,” annunciò teatralmente Will, sbattendo la porta della loro camera.

Merlin, che stava lucidando l'uovo a pancia in giù sul letto, lo guardò con scarso interesse.

“Sì, lo so che non è una novità,” sbraitò Will, alzando l'indice, “però qui abbiamo raggiunto nuovi livelli. Tutti siamo impegnati con lo studio o con qualche attività extra, ma-”

“Arthur era intrattabile prima, figurati adesso che è pure Prefetto,” convenne Merlin, più che altro brontolando a se stesso.

“... Ma ciò non giustifica un comportamento simile!” concluse Will, furibondo. Detto questo, si indicò i capelli con la bacchetta e Merlin notò solo allora che, sulla punta della sua testa, era spalmata un'inconfondibile, piccola montagna di escrementi di gufo.

Merlin resistette tre secondi prima di scoppiare a ridere con così tanta foga da doversi tenere la pancia.

“Sì, ridi, ridi pure,” ringhiò l'altro, “me la sono tenuta apposta in testa per fartela vedere, così la pianterai di difenderlo.”

Senza smettere di sghignazzare e rotolarsi sul piumone verde bottiglia, Merlin agitò la bacchetta e i capelli dell'amico tornarono puliti. “Non lo difendo, Will, dai...” riuscì a dire tra i singhiozzi.

“A no? Ti ricordo che due anni fa eri tu a riempirmi il cervello di variazioni molto articolate di ciò che ti ho appena detto io.”

“Anche adesso-”

“Lo facevi senza saltare un giorno, Merlin. Anche adesso ti lamenti di lui, sicuro, ma non suoni più tanto convincente, se vuoi saperlo. Qualche volta ti dimentichi pure di sbuffare e invece sorridi. Stai perdendo colpi.”

Merlin si accigliò; stava davvero perdendo colpi? Era diventato troppo morbido con Arthur? E, soprattutto, quando diavolo era successo? “Dimmi che ha fatto stavolta,” esalò, facendo penzolare la testa dal bordo del letto.

“Ero andato a recuperare Anacleto per spedire quella lettera alla mia prozia (a proposito, grazie per avermi prestato il gufo) e là, a sbarrare l'entrata della Guferia, c'era Pendragon. Gli ho detto di levarsi dai piedi e lui ha detto _no, levati dai piedi tu, voglio stare da solo_.”

Merlin assottigliò lo sguardo. “Tutto qua?” chiese, per niente convinto.

“Ah, va bene, potrebbe essermi scappata qualche parolina in più,” ammise Will, sbracciando, “ma lui ha colto al volo l'occasione e ha fatto comparire quello schifo sulla mia testa. Poi ha iniziato a soffiarmi addosso come un gatto che vomita una palla di pelo, ribadendo che dovevo andarmene e lasciarlo stare. Ma dico, ti pare un comportamento civile? Grifoidiota sbruffone del cavolo. Non aspettava che l'occasione giusta per scatenare una rissa.”

Merlin si tirò su in piedi alla svelta, allarmato. Quello non era un comportamento tanto normale nemmeno per Arthur.

“Ed ecco che accorri subito in suo aiuto, vedi?” lo accusò Will mentre lui già si stava allacciando le scarpe. “Senti, secondo me non dovresti fare proprio un bel niente. Non se lo merita. Tratta male più del solito anche te, ultimamente, o no?”

Merlin represse con decisione una fitta che gli aveva trapassato lo stomaco a quell'affermazione. Non rispose all'amico, concentrando tutte le sue energie nella ricerca della sciarpa. Per precauzione decise di portare anche l'uovo, visto che pareva avere su Arthur una sorta di effetto tranquillizzante.

“Sai che ti dico? Al diavolo Pendragon, io mi avvio alle carrozze. La gente inizia già ad andare alla stazione,” disse Will, grattandosi la testa. “Cavolo, non vedo l'ora di essere a casa e mangiare i dolci di mia madre e aprire i regali e il resto...” E poi sbuffò e guardò Merlin di sottecchi, come se lo stesse compatendo un pochino. “Tu aspetterai il prossimo turno, non è vero?”

Lui si morse il labbro.

 

♦

 

Arthur stava seduto fuori dalla porta della Guferia, rannicchiato su se stesso contro la brina e il ghiaccio. Aveva incrociato le braccia sopra le ginocchia e la sua espressione era dura e distante.

“Sei terribile, e per fortuna che sei un Prefetto,” esordì Merlin, andandogli incontro piano. “Sei il peggior Prefetto della storia, penso.”

Arthur non lo guardò, ma alzò le sopracciglia per fargli intendere che l'aveva sentito e che aveva una rispostina pronta all'uso.

“Stai bene?” lo precedette il Serpeverde, senza curarsi di nascondere la preoccupazione.

“Tu non dovresti avviarti alle carrozze? Tra un paio d'ore l'Espresso partirà,” fece Arthur, sepolcrale.

“Cambio di programma. Avevo voglia di vederti.”

La testa del Grifondoro scattò in alto. Di solito era bravo a celare le sue emozioni dietro una maschera rigida e incomprensibile, e anche questo avrebbe potuto dirsi il caso. Però c'era qualcosa di nuovo in lui, qualcosa di strano e fragile nelle linee spianate del suo volto che lo fece sembrare... vulnerabile.

La reazione immediata che il cervello suggerì a Merlin fu di mettersi a blaterare a vuoto per scacciare l'ombra dell'insicurezza più totale dal volto di Arthur. “Insomma, ho saputo che hai dato spettacolo. Will mi ha mostrato cos'hai combinato ai suoi capelli e, ehi, non pensavo che fossi in grado di fare una magia del genere. Anche se, a ben vedere, si tratta di un incantesimo piuttosto sciocco, quindi la cosa non mi stupisce più di tanto. In ogni caso, sono venuto perché non potevo perdermi il grande show del Drago Pen che ruggisce dalla sua tana nella torre più alta.”

E l'incertezza, in effetti, scivolò via... ma solo per lasciare il posto a un'aspra dose di veleno. “Questa potevi risparmiartela, idiota,” disse seccamente Arthur. “Se sei venuto qui solo per qualche battuta stupida, puoi pure andartene subito. Non ho bisogno di te.”

Merlin sgranò gli occhi, per un momento deprivato della facoltà di rispondergli per le rime.

Non aveva bisogno di lui?

Non aveva davvero bisogno di lui, quella testa di... Troll?!

“Si può sapere che ti succede?” si riprese, punto sul vivo. Oh, non gliel'avrebbe fatta passare liscia facilmente, adesso, a quell'ingrato di un pallone gonfiato. “Anche se le feste ti rendono nervoso, non c'è bisogno che tu te la prenda con la prima persona che passa. È dall'inizio dell'anno che ce l'hai col mondo intero.”

 _E anche con me_.

Un doloroso senso di delusione anestetizzò per un momento la sua irritazione. “Forse dovresti alleggerire i tuoi incarichi,” suggerì, leggermente placato. Avrebbe comunque voluto suonare tagliente o perlomeno ironico, invece gli riuscì solo di parlare col cuore in mano.

“Non posso,” disse Arthur, scuotendo la testa con aria sconfitta.

Questo Merlin non lo sopportava; Arthur non era tipo da arrendersi così. Era nato per essere un capitano, un Prefetto... lui sapeva guidare gli altri, ma allora come mai sembrava non voler nemmeno tentare di trovare la propria strada?

“Perché non puoi?” fece il Serpeverde, accucciandosi per toccare la spalla dell'altro. “Per non deludere tuo padre? Arthur, tu non gli devi niente.”

Allora lui si alzò di scatto e, prendendolo alla sprovvista, scacciò via il suo palmo. “Che vuoi saperne,” disse, quasi ringhiando. Non era una domanda.

Merlin, per niente intimorito, continuò a parlargli dietro. “Ti conosco, so quanto tu senta il bisogno di dimostrargli il tuo valore,” disse, scandendo bene le parole per assicurarsi che lo ascoltasse. “Credimi, non vale la pena farlo per una persona che non riconoscerà mai i tuoi sforzi.”

“Cosa stai dicendo?” disse Arthur.   
“Sto dicendo che Uther Pendragon è un uomo troppo severo e stolto e che ha un cuore di pietra. Non sa riconoscere le cose preziose anche quando-”

“Stai mancando di rispetto a mio padre,” lo sovrastò Arthur; era arrabbiato, adesso. Cercava lo scontro con il tono pieno di spine e con ogni respiro che gli gonfiava il petto.

“Non importa che sia tuo padre, si merita tutto quello che ho detto ed è la verità!” esclamò Merlin. Dio, Arthur era così ottuso e testardo! Forse, se avesse gridato più forte, l'avrebbe preso sul serio. “Fosse stato per Uther Pendragon, sarei morto avvelenato-”

“Non ti permetto di parlare così di _mio padre_ ,” disse Arthur a pochi centimetri dal suo naso, puntandogli il dito contro. L'aria era carica di elettricità gelata, il suo tono basso gonfio di avvertimenti, ai quali diede voce: “Attento a quello che dici, o...”

“O cosa?” disse Merlin, avanzando di mezzo passo. Se solo avesse voluto dargli retta, se solo l'avesse considerato degno di essere ascoltato!

A sorpresa, Arthur ruppe la bolla di tensione passandosi una mano tra i capelli. “Tu non lo conosci, non puoi giudicarlo,” disse, perentorio e amareggiato insieme. Nessuno avrebbe mai potuto contraddirlo, su quel punto. Era davvero testardo come Uther Pendragon.

Si allontanò da Merlin, arrivando fino all'imboccatura delle scale a chiocciola, e poi si voltò. “Pensavo che fossi diverso... invece sei solo un malfidato e bieco Serpeverde come gli altri,” sferzò, definitivo.

Merlin sentì distintamente l'accusa far breccia dentro di lui, fino ad arrivare a centrare quel nodo di paure che non aveva mai superato. La frustrazione, come meccanismo di difesa, montò in una nuova ondata.

“Vedi che idee ti ha inculcato in testa?” sbraitò, la voce rotta. Non voleva urlare ma allo stesso tempo lo desiderava ardentemente. “Odia così tanto che esista qualcuno in grado di sopraffarlo, una forza superiore a lui che non può governare né capire... eppure gli è riuscito bene di assimilare gli stereotipi peggiori della società che detesta tanto. Il Ministro Babbano è perfettamente identico ai maghi più cattivi e ottusi che abbiamo qui!”

“Adesso basta!” tuonò il Grifondoro. Il suo corpo vibrava di rabbia trattenuta, la mano serrata sulle guglie della torre era sbiancata. “Noi due abbiamo chiuso.”

“Va bene,” replicò subito Merlin. “L'uovo lo tengo io.”

“No, lo tengo io. Ha bisogno di rimanere al caldo, la Sala Comune di Grifondoro è più adatta dei sotterranei.”

“Meglio un raffreddore provocato dall'umidità che soffrire per stare vicino a gente tanto fredda come te,” sibilò Merlin.

Arthur non lo degnò di una risposta e gli diede le spalle, sparendo come un'ombra giù per le scale.

Il Serpeverde si appoggiò alla parete di mattoni, gli occhi chiusi e il respiro accelerato. Non seppe quanto rimase così; si riscosse solo quando il freddo divenne tanto pungente da fargli provare dolore alle orecchie e al naso, e allora si ricordò che aveva ancora l'uovo tra le braccia.

Mortificato, si sfilò la sciarpa e tentò di avvolgere il guscio in essa; le dita, però, scivolavano goffamente, e lui preferì attribuire ciò alla sua scarsa coordinazione piuttosto che alla discussione con Arthur.

La verità era che si sentiva provato e, sì, forse gli occhi gli pizzicavano in modo allarmante, ma era per la rabbia. In ogni caso, non avrebbe pianto. Non avrebbe dato quella soddisfazione ad Arthur, anche se lui non l'avrebbe saputo.

 

♦

 

Se qualcuno avesse detto a Merlin che gli sarebbe stato impossibile evitare Arthur a Hogwarts, lui ci avrebbe fatto una grossa risata sopra.

Ecco, in verità sbagliava alla grande.

Stava accadendo una cosa fastidiosamente curiosa: pur con il dichiarato intento di restare l'uno fuori dai piedi dell'altro, Merlin e Arthur non facevano che incrociarsi per i corridoi e le aule vuote.

Ormai il Serpeverde era sicuro di conoscere tutti gli orari di Arthur e si era mentalmente preparato a evitare i posti che di solito frequentava; andava perfino in Sala Grande per la cena alle diciotto, perché sapeva che Arthur aveva l'abitudine di mangiare tardi per via degli allenamenti.

Per uno strano scherzo del destino, però, lo incrociava almeno tre o quattro volte al giorno, senza contare tutte quelle in cui faceva in tempo a individuare la sua testa bionda e cambiare strada all'ultimo.

Quando se n'era lamentato con una lunga lettera a sua madre, la traditrice aveva risposto solo: _due facce della stessa medaglia tendono ad andarsi a nascondere negli stessi posti_. Merlin pensò seriamente che avesse parlato di loro con il preside senza dirgli nulla.

In tutta onestà, quella situazione era penosa. Aggirarsi per quattro giorni per una Hogwarts deserta l'aveva fatto sentire più solo che mai.

“Non avevo deciso di passare il Natale a scuola per tenere il broncio a quell'asino a distanza,” brontolò la sera della vigilia all'uovo. Poi aggiunse, più incerto: “Dici che è meglio che vada a tenergli il broncio faccia a faccia?”

Il silenzio in cui rimase immerso l'ovetto gli parve una risposta abbastanza favorevole, quindi Merlin lo prese con sé e si fiondò giù dal letto, deciso a marciare verso il dormitorio di Grifondoro.

“Voleranno insulti e forse pure qualche pugno,” disse, correndo per i sotterranei. “Era proprio ora!”

Il cuore aveva preso a battergli un po' più forte e no, non si sentiva un idiota, grazie tante.

Avrebbe rimesso quel principino tronfio al suo posto, estorcendogli con la forza le scuse che gli doveva. Era stato ingiustissimo con lui. Merlin aveva solo voluto tirarlo su di morale, invece tutto era degenerato orribilmente senza un'apparente buona ragione e...

La verità era che Arthur l'aveva ferito.

Non solo con quella discussione, ma con il comportamento che teneva con lui da diversi mesi. Merlin aveva covato tutto dentro, chiedendosi per quale ragione al mondo Arthur dovesse farlo sentire tanto inadeguato, e alla fine il dispiacere accumulato era esploso.

Gli strani comportamenti del Grifondoro avevano cominciato a manifestarsi più o meno quando il professor Muirden aveva tenuto quella lezione speciale sull' _Amortentia._

Quella volta Arthur si era innervosito per una sciocchezza: aveva detto che Merlin gli stava così appiccicato che non riusciva a sentire altro che il _suo_ odore, o qualcosa del genere. Alla fine aveva cambiato posto e l'aveva lasciato sul banco da lavoro da solo.

Da allora era stato distante e, allo stesso tempo, più insopportabile che mai. Merlin aveva temuto si trattasse di una reazione estrema allo stress, considerati gli allenamenti, lo studio, i doveri da Prefetto e quelli da figlio, l'uovo...

Era stato talmente in pensiero per lui... E Arthur l'aveva ripagato in quel modo.

Lo sfogo in Guferia gli aveva fatto molto più male di tutte le epiche litigate del terzo anno sommate insieme, e quella consapevolezza bruciava sopra ogni cosa. Merlin aveva creduto che, dopo tutto quello che avevano passato, avessero imparato a capirsi – aveva creduto che anche Arthur si fosse affezionato a lui, almeno un pochino... ma si era sbagliato.

“Asino infantile,” berciò, calpestando le scale. Quando quelle presero a scricchiolare sotto i suoi piedi, alzò l'indice come avvertimento. “Non provateci neanche, a spostarvi! Adesso ho da fare.”

Poi, nel momento in cui Merlin svoltò l'angolo che conduceva al dormitorio di Grifondoro, successe: qualcosa lo colpì violentemente da dietro, dandogli solo il tempo di pensare che dovevano avergli scagliato un incantesimo addosso. La sua faccia andò a sbattere contro l'angolo di un quadro, gli abitanti del quale si misero a strillare, e il mondo divenne un cumulo di stelline bianche e suoni sordi.

 

♦

 

“Ragazzo! Ragazzo, per l'amor del cielo, apri gli occhi!”

“Chiamate il vecchio Guaritore, che aspettate?”

“Ma non è a Hogwarts, idiota! È tornato a casa per le vacanze!”

“Il preside, allora!”

“Sono già passato nella mia copia appesa nel suo studio e lui non è lì. Chi lo sa dove va quel Vecchio Drago...”

“Oh, sta rivenendo! Coraggio, giovane mago!”

Merlin tornò lentamente in sé tra un dolore martellante alla testa e il vociare preoccupato dei personaggi dei dipinti.

Si mise a sedere a fatica, cercando di calmare le vertigini, ma non riuscì a impedire a un lamento addolorato di scappargli dalla bocca. “Che è successo?” chiese, confuso.

“Ti hanno attaccato, tesoro,” disse una dama del millesettecento. “Non abbiamo visto chi sia stato. Deve essersi reso invisibile in qualche modo.”

“Oppure eravate occupata a pomiciare con il Barone di Wiccham invece di monitorare il corridoio,” soffiò un frate grasso dalla cornice accanto.

“E voi, allora, eravate forse troppo impegnato a bere dalla vostra fiaschetta per accorgervene?”

“Silenzio!” sbottò Merlin. E poi si accorse dell'assenza di qualcosa di fondamentale e la sua cassa toracica si strinse spiacevolmente. “L'uovo,” esalò, tastando a caso intorno a sé. “Dove...?”

Tutti i personaggi lo guardarono, l'aria triste e colpevole. Un cavaliere si grattò il naso, il frate giocherellò con la propria tunica.

“È stato portato via. Lo hanno _Appellato_ e l'abbiamo visto volare giù per le scale,” mormorò la dama.

Il panico gli scoppiò dentro, lasciandolo frastornato per qualche attimo. L'uovo non era più con lui... gliel'avevano rubato!

Merlin schizzò in piedi troppo velocemente, correndo nella direzione indicatagli dalla dama. Ogni cosa girava, non sapeva bene dove si stesse dirigendo e sentiva le voci dei quadri richiamarlo in un unico appello indistinto.

Arthur aveva detto che avevano chiuso; non sarebbe venuto da lui.

Improvvisamente, aveva paura – anzi, no, si sentiva terrorizzato, proprio come quando Arthur aveva rischiato di bere del veleno. Come allora, un istinto chiarissimo gli stava dicendo dove andare, guidando le sue gambe mentre la testa era tutta presa nella ricerca di un briciolo di lucidità.

Una corda invisibile legata attorno al suo cuore lo stava strattonando avanti, sempre più avanti, fuori dal castello, su per la collina fradicia di umidità... verso la Foresta Proibita.

La notte aveva ingoiato i rilievi scoscesi sul quale si ergeva il castello di Hogwarts; l'erba era viscida e i piedi di Merlin slittavano sulla brina. Il fiato usciva dalla sua bocca in sbuffi d'aria scoordinati, il gelo entrava nei polmoni ogni volta con una fitta sempre più lacerante.

Il mago si gettò tra gli alberi alti e oscuri e, ignorato con determinazione il buon senso, seguì la spinta dell'istinto.

La Foresta Proibita era piena di creature mortali e nessuna di esse, più o meno senziente che fosse, aveva la fama di amare la presenza di visitatori estranei. Il suo uovo, però, era lì, e con lui quelli che gliel'avevano portato via.

Inciampò più volte, Merlin, su radici che sbucavano dalla terra, finendo con la faccia nel fango. Rami, sterpi e rovi gli graffiavano le guance, ma lui non aveva tempo di curarsene. La sciarpa rimase incastrata da qualche parte e non tornò indietro a cercarla. La luna, nascosta da una fitta coltre di nubi nere, non lo aiutava.

La foresta era _viva_ , e neanche questo lo aiutava; qualcosa o qualcuno ululava seguendo una precisa cadenza, piangendo o gridando, Merlin non lo sapeva. Ombre e zampe e chele si muovevano intorno a lui, minacciose; nitriti e mormorii, sussurri nelle tenebre. Tutti dovevano essersi accorti di lui e la magia sensibile di Merlin, seppure stravolta dalla paura, percepiva la loro agitazione. Eppure, nessuno lo fermò.

Correva da diversi minuti quando sentì di essersi avvicinato al cuore della foresta. Qualcosa gli impose di rallentare, controllare il respiro, non farsi scoprire. Merlin si insinuò come un serpente tra le querce secolari che pian piano si diradavano fino ad aprirsi in una piccola radura; al centro di essa, un gruppo di persone incappucciate era disposto in circolo. Stavano intonando una bassa litania di parole incomprensibili, punteggiate di magia.

Merlin si avvicinò ancora un po', deglutendo. I maghi avevano tutti le braccia tese, i palmi rivolti verso l'alto. In mezzo a loro, sopra la terra fredda, l'uovo.

Il Serpeverde, senza staccare gli occhi dalla scena, fece correre le dita verso la tasca dei pantaloni, in cerca della bacchetta. Fu allora che si rese conto di non averla più con sé. Doveva essergli caduta prima, quando era stato messo fuori gioco in corridoio. Esalò silenziosamente un tremito, imponendosi di rimanere concentrato; sapeva scagliare incantesimi anche senza bacchetta, se restava calmo, no?

In quel momento, i rapitori si mossero in simultanea e, facendo diversi lenti passi in avanti, strinsero il cerchio.

Al diavolo la calma.

“Fermi! Che volete fargli?” disse forte Merlin, venendo allo scoperto. Magari, distraendoli, avrebbe potuto guadagnare un po' di tempo.

Gli incappucciati, cinque o sei in tutto, si voltarono all'unisono verso di lui. Uno di loro, un uomo dalla voce profonda, parlò: “Aspettavamo la tua venuta, Emrys, ma non per questo saremo disposti a tollerarla.”

“Vattene ora e verrai risparmiato,” aggiunse una donna che suonava piuttosto anziana.

Merlin ignorò le minacce, cercando intanto di scagliare mentalmente qualche fattura, ma senza successo. Non era mai riuscito ad avere il pieno controllo di quell'abilità e adesso era in ogni caso troppo agitato. “Non mi muovo di qui,” disse, facendo la voce grossa. “Andatevene subito voi e sarò io a non farvi del male.”

Come prevedibile, risero di lui.

“Il drago che nascerà da questo uovo potrebbe aprire le porte del nostro mondo ai Babbani, ragazzino,” riprese l'uomo che aveva parlato per primo.

“Sangue e sangue si mischieranno ancor più di adesso, la purezza originaria della stirpe magica verrà insozzata,” sputò un altro incappucciato.

“Credi che potrà mai venirne qualcosa di buono, se molti più Babbani sapranno di noi?” disse qualcun altro che sembrava spaventosamente giovane e snob.

“I Babbani schiacciano ciò che è diverso da loro e che li spaventa. Nuove persecuzioni e lotte interne nasceranno, Emrys. Se il drago non verrà alla luce, niente di tutto questo accadrà. È ciò che noi Druidi vogliamo.” E questa... questa era una voce familiare, una voce glaciale che Merlin aveva già sentito...

Il mago avanzò verso il gruppo, provocando la reazione immediata degli altri, che sfoderarono le loro bacchette.

“ _Expelliarmus_ ,” pensò invano. Ad alta voce, invece, disse, alzando le braccia: “Aspettate, aspettate un attimo. Secondo il _Profeta_ , voi Druidi siete contrari alla politica anti-magia del Primo Ministro Babbano,” ragionò, tentando maldestramente un altro passo in avanti. “Uther Pendragon vuole limitare i rapporti tra la comunità magica e quella Babbana, dunque voi dovreste, ehm... essere favorevoli all'integrazione?”

“Di Uther Pendragon non ci importa nulla,” sferzò la ragazza che aveva quel timbro familiare e secco. “È un omuncolo insignificante.”

“ _La luce del sole si risveglierà dal suo sonno e unirà i due mondi divisi. Due anime come una sola, due facce di una stessa medaglia porteranno a noi la luce_ ,” disse il Druido che aveva preso la parola più degli altri. Forse era il loro capo, ma a Merlin importava poco, visto che aveva appena recitato per filo e per segno la profezia che lo legava ad Arthur e all'uovo.

“Eliminando un'anima, la più debole e impura tra le due, la luce del sole non sarà in grado di risvegliarsi,” disse la vecchietta, e Merlin capì molte cose.

Erano stati davvero i Druidi ad attentare alla vita di Arthur con il veleno, il terzo anno.

E quanta paura può davvero fare un singolo Babbano a un gruppo di maghi? Il loro bersaglio non era mai stato Uther Pendragon, ma suo figlio. E quello, oh, quello cambiava tutto.

“Expelliarmus!” gridò d'improvviso Merlin, sentendo gli occhi bruciare come fossero stati sommersi da un'onda liquida.

L'incantesimo riuscì: le bacchette dei Druidi volarono via ad un sol colpo e lui ne approfittò per fiondarsi tra loro; scivolando sul terreno, graffiandosi le ginocchia, raggiunse finalmente l'uovo per fargli subito da scudo col proprio corpo. Un senso di sollievo immediato lo investì. “Sono qui,” pensò, “andrà tutto bene.”

Ma non sarebbe andato tutto bene.

Le iridi del capo dei Druidi lampeggiarono d'oro nella notte e le bacchette tornarono come boomerang dai loro proprietari. “Notevole, ragazzino, ma non sei l'unico a non aver bisogno d'incanalare la magia in un mezzo esterno.”

“Non ti immischiare, Emrys,” disse la ragazza autoritaria, che Merlin a quel punto riconobbe come Morgause (il Terribile Prefetto... non a caso, non gli era mai piaciuta). “Ti risparmiamo perché sei ancora ingenuo. Hai grandi capacità che devi solo indirizzare sulla giusta strada. _Tu_ sei un purosangue. È il figlio del Babbano, quello che deve morire.”

Merlin, allora, l'uovo stretto al petto, si alzò in piedi, ergendosi contro tutti. “Dovrete passare sul mio cadavere prima di torcere ad Arthur anche un solo capello,” decretò con fierezza.

“Ok!” disse il più alto e grosso dei Druidi. Poi si tirò giù il cappuccio e, _perfetto_ , ci mancava solo quella: era Valiant.

Il Grifondoro si gettò verso di lui a capo chino, la bacchetta puntata in avanti come una spada, e Merlin si voltò per proteggere l'uovo, gli incantesimi che si susseguivano nella sua testa, inutilmente...

Silenzio. Il cuore che martellava dolorosamente nel petto, i respiri collettivamente trattenuti, una nuova presenza che ansimava forte nella mancanza irreale di suoni. Merlin sollevò le palpebre.

Arthur era arrivato.

Era arrivato e aveva scagliato Valiant in aria, appendendolo per la caviglia a un gancio invisibile e, mentre questi gridava e strepitava, i Druidi avevano superato la sorpresa e rispondevano all'attacco.

Arthur fu più svelto di loro: prima si parò dai colpi con un sortilegio scudo e poi pietrificò due Druidi insieme. Merlin boccheggiò per un attimo, guardando la vecchietta che correva via, i corpi di pietra che fluttuavano al suo seguito.

“ _Mer_ lin!” urlò Arthur, riuscendo a suonare spazientito anche in quel contesto.

Il Serpeverde si voltò appena in tempo per accorgersi del fascio di luce scagliato contro di lui dalla bacchetta del capo dei Druidi. Lo evitò gettandosi a terra mentre Arthur correva a coprirlo, distraendo l'incappucciato.

Merlin si alzò, l'adrenalina che gli amplificava la velocità di reazione e gli fermava le gambe tremanti. Individuò una bacchetta abbandonata a terra, appartenuta a qualcuno che Arthur aveva disarmato, e corse ad afferrarla.

“Non hai ancora superato la tua crisi adolescenziale, Morgause?” sentì il biondo gridare sopra le voci concitate.

A quel punto il Terribile Prefetto abbassò il cappuccio, scoprendo i riccioli dorati e l'espressione contrita. “Muori, Arthur Pendragon!” sentenziò.

“Arthur,” disse Merlin, e poi, “ _Bombarda_ ,” e un enorme albero dietro la strega esplose in scintille colorate. Qualcuno strillò, i due Druidi rimasti afferrarono una confusa Morgause per le ascelle e corsero come fulmini, invisibili nel fitto degli alberi grazie ai mantelli scuri.

Il Serpeverde ansimò. Gli girava la testa e le gambe minacciavano di cedere da un momento all'altro, adesso. Era finita così? Erano salvi, l'uovo era salvo, Arthur stava bene? Si guardò intorno in preda al panico.

“ _Mer_ lin!” lo chiamò il Grifondoro, correndogli incontro.

Lui rimase lì ad aspettarlo – ad aspettare _Arthur_.

Abbassò le palpebre, tirò su col naso, singhiozzò una volta sola e poi fu tra le sue braccia, l'uovo pressato dolcemente tra loro. “Oh...” esalò, i muscoli che si scioglievano portandosi via la paura, l'ansia, la tensione accumulata in mesi di incomprensioni...

Stordito, Merlin si abbandonò al calore dell'abbraccio, appoggiando la testa sulla spalla solida di Arthur. Lui batté goffamente il palmo sulla schiena di Merlin un paio di volte e poi lasciò la mano alla base della sua spina dorsale, respirando profondamente.

 _Stringimi forte_.

L'uovo, chiuso tra loro, si mosse in modo quasi impercettibile.

E poi il Serpeverde lo vide: Valiant era riuscito a scendere a terra e si stava rialzando in piedi, un'espressione selvaggia che aveva trasfigurato il suo volto, la voglia di vendicarsi l'unica emozione che lo illuminava – e Arthur era voltato dall'altra parte, le braccia ancora intorno a lui, e...

Valiant ringhiò. “ _Cruci_ -”

“ _Sectumsempra_!” gridò a pieni polmoni Merlin, le iridi che bruciavano ancora una volta.

Un mezzo secondo di stallo e il mantello scuro di Valiant si tinse violentemente di rosso. Il sangue zampillò da un taglio verticale, come se una lama invisibile avesse lacerato la carne del ragazzo. Valiant si guardò il petto, tremando come una foglia. Barcollò e cadde all'indietro.

Merlin sgranò gli occhi, diventando di marmo. Arthur si voltò e _vide._ Le sue braccia scivolarono via e il Serpeverde si sentì perduto.

“Cosa...?” mormorò Arthur.

“Io – non,” balbettò Merlin, mentre Valiant a terra grugniva.

Proprio in quel momento, qualcuno arrivò verso di loro correndo, provvidenzialmente; Merlin, come in un sogno, restò immobile e annebbiato ad osservare il preside Kilgharrah che raggiungeva Valiant e iniziava a sussurrare le sue magie curative, curvo sopra la ferita.

La testa di Arthur scattò da quella scena a Merlin, ancora, ancora e ancora.

“Non volevo,” riuscì a dire il Serpeverde, pianissimo. Ma non voleva cosa? Arthur era salvo. L'uovo era salvo. Non voleva cosa?

Il preside, dopo aver ripetuto l'incantesimo di guarigione per la terza volta, si volse verso di loro. “Sono arrivato prima che ho potuto,” disse, la voce ferma. “Lo porto al San Mungo; ho fermato l'emorragia, ma temo di non aver estirpato del tutto la maledizione. La ferita potrebbe riaprirsi.”

Un brivido di nausea sconvolse tutti i nervi di Merlin.

“Giovane mago, hai fatto solo ciò che dovevi,” gli disse il preside. Subito dopo si tramutò in un enorme drago dalle squame scure. Fece levitare Valiant sulla sua schiena e si alzò in volo in un batter d'occhio, l'erba e la polvere e i sassolini che vorticavano per lo spostamento d'aria.

I due ragazzi rimasero soli nella radura. La foresta taceva, come se tutti i suoi abitanti avessero assistito allo spettacolo rimanendo nascosti nelle loro tane.

Merlin aveva paura; non si era ancora reso conto di ciò che aveva fatto ma era sicuro che Arthur, ora, l'avrebbe odiato davvero. L'avrebbe evitato come un mostro... un serpente pericoloso e spaventoso. Lui non l'avrebbe biasimato.

Il Grifondoro lo fissò, stranito, e il ritmo dei suoi respiri affannati si spezzò. Nessuno dei due disse nulla. Arthur però, lentamente, estrasse dal mantello la sciarpa verde e argento di Merlin. Gliela avvolse intorno al collo con attenzione e poi gli passò le dita tra i capelli, spostandoli dal grumo di sangue che si era formato dove aveva sbattuto la testa contro il quadro.

Portò anche lui le mani sull'uovo, coprendo lo spazio lasciato vuoto da Merlin, e lo guardò senza aprire bocca, gli occhi duri e luminosi in quella notte infinita.

 

♦

 

L'uovo era stato appoggiato davanti al caminetto, protetto dal contatto con il pavimento grazie a due morbidi cuscini. Il fuoco che scoppiettava piano proiettava una luce tenue e morbida nella Sala Comune di Grifondoro. Sulle pareti correva una fila di vischio verde brillante, intervallato ogni due metri da una composizione di ghirlande e campanellini. Due alberi di Natale avevano trovato posto in angoli estremi; spargevano un dolce odore di pino, amplificato dal calore.

“Il ventiquattro Dicembre...” iniziò Arthur, passando maldestramente una benda tra le dita graffiate di Merlin. “Il ventiquattro Dicembre io sono nato e mia madre è morta.”

Merlin allora comprese.

“Mi dispiace. Non lo sapevo,” disse.

Il Grifondoro scosse la testa senza aggiungere altro. Non era bravo con le fasciature; non faceva che attorcigliare la benda, disfarla e tentare ancora.

“Come sapevi che eravamo in pericolo e anche dove eravamo?” chiese Merlin.

Arthur spinse il labbro inferiore all'infuori in quella sua caratteristica smorfia confusa. “Non ne sono sicuro. Sapevo dove andare e basta. Ho sentito come...” tentò di spiegarsi, indicandosi il petto.

Il Serpeverde gli sfiorò il polso; aveva capito.

Quando l'altro fece per afferrare un cerotto dalla scatola del pronto soccorso, lui lo fermò, decidendo che non fosse il caso. Sciolse in fretta la fasciatura, prese delle bende pulite e fece da solo. Poi disinfettò la ferita vicino alla tempia e vi applicò un cerotto quadrato.

“Non posso credere che uno che inciampa in media tre volte al giorno sappia medicarsi da solo,” commentò Arthur.

“Ho imparato a forza di guardare Gaius,” disse lui, stringendosi nelle spalle.

Il Grifondoro annuì e si voltò verso il camino, le sopracciglia corrucciate. “C'è un'altra cosa,” disse dopo un po'.

Merlin non lo spronò ad andare avanti ma aspettò che fosse lui a parlare. Si accomodò sullo schienale della poltrona, i muscoli indolenziti dalla tensione che si scioglievano a contatto con i cuscini.

“All'inizio dell'anno, durante la seconda lezione di Divinazione, la professoressa Disir è entrata in stato catatonico per qualche minuto e ha annunciato una profezia che mi riguardava,” disse Arthur, guardando fisso davanti a sé. “Ha detto che in un giorno di nascita e morte verrò tradito per due volte da due donne che mi sono vicine. Il giorno è senza dubbio il ventiquattro Dicembre, e oggi Morgause mi ha tradito.”

“Perché non me l'hai detto prima?” chiese il Serpeverde.

Lui accennò un sorrisetto. “Perché tu pensi che Divinazione sia solo un mucchio di sciocchezze superstiziose, _Mer_ lin.”

“Avresti dovuto dirmelo comunque, idiota,” borbottò. Se si trattava di Arthur, lui prendeva sul serio qualunque profezia. Aveva imparato presto ad accettare quella che li aveva uniti all'uovo, in fondo. “Dobbiamo dire al preside di Morgause,” aggiunse. “Non so quanto possa esserci d'aiuto, visto che arriva sempre tardi, ma magari potrà organizzare dei turni di guardia per quando tu e l'uovo sarete più esposti fuori dalla scuola, in mezzo ai Babbani.”

Il Grifondoro, a quella proposta, sbuffò.

“Arthur, i Druidi ti vogliono morto,” gli ricordò Merlin, nel caso quella zucca vuota non l'avesse metabolizzato. “Nimueh faceva davvero parte di quel gruppo e, chiaramente, anche Morgause. Hanno degli infiltrati perfino tra gli studenti. Credo che tu debba guardarti la schiena anche da-”

Ma Arthur, intuito alla perfezione dove volesse andare a parare, lo guardò in cagnesco, impedendogli di terminare. “Non posso denunciare Morgause,” affermò con forza, per poi alleggerire il tono. “È la sorellastra della mia sorellastra... Se lo facessi, sai che situazione, poi, durante i pranzi in famiglia.”

“È davvero una sciocchezza,” replicò lui.

Altro che sciocchezza... era una decisione sconsiderata. Arthur doveva proprio avere il cuore grande ed essere così maledettamente magnanimo? Ci voleva un po' di senso della realtà, in quella testa di fagiolo.

“Morgause avrebbe fatto del male all'uovo e anche a te. Niente le impedirà di provarci ancora, se non la neutralizziamo prima.”

“Non puoi spedire tutti al San Mungo come hai fatto con Valiant!” disse il Grifondoro, polemico; ci vollero tre lunghi secondi affinché il peso delle sue parole affondasse completamente in entrambi.

“Non volevo arrivare a tanto,” disse Merlin, la testa bassa.

Dalla sua voce era emerso quanto fosse ferito e spaventato... Ma, nel profondo, sapeva di aver fatto la cosa giusta, e _questo_ era ciò che lo terrorizza: sentiva di aver fatto bene ad usare le Arti Oscure su Valiant, visto che così aveva salvato la vita ad Arthur.

“Lo so che non volevi, io...” si impappinò il Grifondoro, ignaro del conflitto di Merlin. “Prima, quando ho detto...” ritentò, per poi sbuffare, sconfitto dalla sua scarsa abilità dialettica. “Nonostante tutte le cose che ti ho sempre detto, non penso davvero che essere un Serpeverde ti renda malfidato, né tantomeno egoista e cattivo.”

Merlin rialzò la testa, vinto dall'emozione. Per quanto avesse desiderato ascoltare quelle parole da molto tempo, sapeva di aver sorpassato un limite, nella foresta, che l'aveva reso diverso... in qualche modo, in lui si era già spostato il confine tra cosa fosse lecito e cosa non lo fosse, se si trattava di proteggere chi gli stava a cuore.

“Sono stato io il primo a giudicarti, quando non ci conoscevamo bene. Ho sbagliato,” disse ancora Arthur, riferendosi alla prima discussione che avevano avuto nell'ufficio del preside, al terzo anno. “Insomma, sei troppo stupido per essere malvagio, _Mer_ lin,” chiarificò.

Lui non poté fare a meno di aprirsi in un sorriso acquoso. “Capisco che non dev'essere facile scrollarsi di dosso i pregiudizi sui Serpeverde, con Morgana e Morgause come modelli,” disse, schiarendosi la gola. “E ti perdono anche per tutto il resto.”

All'espressione interrogativa del Grifondoro, aggiunse: “Ti perdono per esserti comportato come un vero asino negli ultimi tempi... più del solito.”

“Non ti ho mica chiesto scusa per quello,” sbottò Arthur, il tono acuto e oltraggiato. Tuttavia, era visibilmente sollevato.

Dopo qualche minuto, il biondo tornò a parlare, il volto ancora fisso alle fiamme arancioni.

“Ascolta, _Mer_ lin. In Guferia mi hai detto che dovrei lasciare alcuni dei miei incarichi, ma devi capire perché non posso darti retta. Voglio continuare a fare ogni cosa, e non solo per mio padre,” disse, imponendosi e bloccando ogni sua protesta. “Non mi va di deludere le aspettative del preside e dei professori, né degli studenti che, giustamente, mi venerano e mi considerano un modello da seguire, quindi non abbandonerò la carica di Prefetto.”

Merlin alzò con _molta_ enfasi gli occhi al soffitto.

“Ovviamente, di andarmene dalla squadra di Quidditch non se ne parla neanche.”

“Ovviamente.”

“Già. Posso farcela, posso fare tutto...” disse Arthur, e allora si voltò, serio e onesto e luminoso. “Posso fare tutto, con te al mio fianco.”

Merlin, completamente preso da lui, sgranò gli occhi.

 _Oh_.

 

♦

 

“Se avessi saputo che intendeva dire che avrebbe fatto di me il suo schiavo personale, non mi sarei lasciato abbindolare!” sbottò Merlin. “Fa quella cosa... quel sorrisetto storto... ci aggiunge due parole meno scorbutiche del solito e ci casco! Certo che può fare tutto, con me al suo fianco... _fa praticamente fare tutto_ a me! Quindi ora sono uno studente, un allevatore di draghi, un sostituto Prefetto, un portaborse, un valletto, un assaggiatore personale, un aiuto-compiti...” si lamentò, tenendo il conto con le dita. “Odio quell'asino. E non mi parli di facce e medaglie, per favore, oggi non è proprio il caso!”

Il preside si portò alle labbra la bacchetta come fosse una lunga pipa, divertito. Poi la estrasse e soffiò dalle narici degli anelli di fumo. “Ti ricordi, giovane mago, che a fine semestre avete i vostri G.U.F.O, non è vero?”

Merlin sbiancò e, quasi cadendo dalla sedia, si precipitò fuori dall'ufficio con una scusa volante.

Il resto dell'anno passò piuttosto tranquillamente, stress da studio a parte; forse, anche i Druidi che frequentavano Hogwarts erano troppo impegnati a starsene col naso sopra i libri per organizzare qualche altro brutto tiro.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Per chi non lo ricordasse, l'Amortentia è una pozione d'amore che emana l'odore di ciò che ci attrae.  
> “Grifoidiota”, poi, è un'espressione meravigliosa e tutti i credits per essa vanno a luxuryloser.


	5. Sesto anno - La caduta

“Qui dice che ogni mezz'ora va somministrato al piccolo drago un secchio di brandy mescolato a sangue di pollo,” disse Merlin. Nonostante si trovassero nella sezione dei libri proibiti a un'ora piuttosto sconveniente, il suo tono di voce non fu sommesso; da quando il mago aveva scoperto l'incantesimo _Muffliato_ , la vita era parecchio migliorata.

Stava seduto per terra, una pila di libroni tutta intorno a lui.

Arthur era alla sua destra, con la bacchetta alzata. Il suo _Lumos_ aveva rischiarato una piccola bolla di luce che li circondava dolcemente.

Merlin aveva l'odore della pergamena antica nel naso e per qualche ragione si sentiva piuttosto felice.

“Non mi fido a lasciare l'uovo con quell'idiota del tuo amico,” decretò a un certo punto il Grifondoro, deconcentrandolo.

Lui alzò la testa dal libro solo per poterlo guardare storto. “Per tua informazione, Will è una tata fantastica. Non ti piace solo perché ti odia.”

“ _Solo_ ,” sottolineò Arthur, ironico.

Merlin ignorò il commentino per ribattere con qualcosa di più pratico. “Avremmo dovuto lasciare il nostro ovetto alle cure dei tuoi compagni di squadra? Ti ricordo che la settimana scorsa Percy stava per usarlo al posto della Pluffa.”

“Già, forse non avrei dovuto portarlo con me all'allenamento,” disse Arthur, facendo sovrappensiero una smorfia tanto onesta quanto buffa.

Merlin chiuse direttamente il volume con un piccolo tonfo. In ogni caso sarebbe soltanto riuscito a leggere continuamente la stessa riga, poiché Arthur aveva l'oscuro potere di far convergere verso di sé tutta l'attenzione di Merlin.

“Certo che non avresti dovuto portalo al campo,” lo rimproverò, scuotendo la testa. Poi aggiunse, una mano che era volata sul petto: “Mi è quasi venuto un colpo quando ho sentito _la corda_. ”

La corda: era così che, quasi per tacito accordo, avevano preso a chiamare quella sensazione che stringeva i loro cuori ogni qualvolta uno dei due o l'uovo si trovava in difficoltà.

“Errore mio,” borbottò Arthur, alzando le braccia. “Quando la finirai di rinfacciarmelo?”

Merlin, che era molto stupido ma che non sapeva resistere alle ammissioni di colpa di Arthur, gliela diede vinta senza neanche lottare sul serio. “Domani offrimi una burrobirra e siamo pari. Verrai subito assolto da ogni tuo peccato,” proclamò.

Arthur abbassò lentamente la bacchetta, le iridi chiare che brillavano nella penombra. “Domani,” ripetè, quasi assente.

“È sabato, no?” chiese conferma il Serpeverde. “Possiamo andare a bere qualcosa a Hogsmeade.”

Il biondo sbatté più volte le palpebre come se gli fosse andato un granello di polvere in un occhio, e annuì un paio di volte. “Se vuoi,” disse, piano piano e quasi reclutante.

“Altro che il Principe del Quidditch... Sei il Principe dell'entusiasmo, tu,” lo punzecchiò Merlin, dandogli una leggera gomitata sulla spalla.

Ne seguì uno dei loro soliti battibecchi, ormai così consueti per il Serpeverde da avere su di lui una sorta di effetto rassicurante. Quella notte, quando si rannicchiò tra le lenzuola, si addormentò subito, tranquillo e soddisfatto.

 

♦

 

Gwen gli stava sistemando in testa il cappello viola di lana da cinque minuti buoni. “No, Merlin, mettilo un po' più indietro, così...”

Quando lui tentò di aggiustarselo da solo, l'amica lo scansò con dolcezza. “Ah, lascia fare a me,” propose, tutta seria. “Bisogna farlo bene. Ecco, da questa parte, in modo che sbuchino un po' fuori i capelli e le orecchie... Sei adorabile!”

Il Serpeverde la guardò come se gli fosse andato di traverso qualcosa. Avrebbe preferito di gran lunga restare con la sua divisa, ma Gwen aveva insistito per farlo cambiare, ricordandogli che avevano il permesso di indossare abiti casual fuori dalla scuola.

“Sarebbe uno spreco lasciarsi scappare questa occasione,” l'aveva informato.

Così Merlin aveva finito col ritrovarsela davanti alla porta della sua stanza, le braccia cariche di vestiti dalla dubbia provenienza. Gwen aveva tirato fuori dal nulla un suo sogno segreto che aveva qualcosa a che fare con il diventare una stylist, e ora Merlin poteva annoverare nel suo curriculum il maggior numero di cambi d'abito avesse mai sperimentato.

Alla fine, la Tassorosso si era decretata soddisfatta dalla combinazione _maglioncino-pantaloni stretti infilati negli stivali alti-montgomery blu_.

“Sei il mio capolavoro personale,” affermò con fierezza, abbandonando il cappello per scrutarlo dall'alto in basso. “Arthur non saprà cosa dire.”

“Certo che lo saprà. Dirà che sono un damerino,” replicò subito Merlin. E poi, più confuso: “Aspetta, ma cos'avrebbe a che fare Arthur con il modo in cui sono vestito?”

Gwen sorrise con quel suo sorriso stile mamma. “Andiamo disopra, dai. I ragazzi ci staranno aspettando,” disse, spingendolo fuori dalla porta.

“Vuoi dire che pure tu vieni a Hogsmeade? Con Lance, magari?”

Lei arrossì. “L'ho invitato ieri sera, così, tanto per fare, e lui mi ha colto di sorpresa rispondendomi di sì. È che è troppo educato...”

Il mago scoppiò a ridere, la voce che rimbombava per i corridoi gocciolanti dei sotterranei. “Già, è talmente educato che vuole chiederti di uscire da tre anni ma ha aspettato che lo facessi tu. Buon per voi che tra i due sia tu a indossare i pantaloni, Gwen.”

Arthur e Lancelot li stavano attendendo davanti al portone principale. Quando Lance vide Gwen si trasformò di colpo in una creatura balbettante e scoordinata. Era uno spettacolo talmente carino che Merlin, per ammirarlo, si perse l'occhiata che gli lanciò il biondo.

“Sembri un damerino,” disse poi Arthur, che anche con un piumino addosso pareva un nobile altezzoso dal sangue blu.

“Vostra Altezza,” lo salutò Merlin, inchinandosi.

I quattro si diressero quindi a Hogsmeade, chiacchierando e ridendo. Merlin notò che non erano gli unici ad andare in paese: in mezzo alla neve arrancavano un paio di piccoli gruppetti come il loro, anche se per la maggior parte c'erano delle coppie.

A pochi metri di distanza, il Serpeverde adocchiò perfino il professor Tristan e la professoressa Isolde passeggiare mano nella mano. Lui, di riflesso, si infilò i palmi in tasca.

Stava ridacchiando da qualche minuto con Gwen quando Arthur lo tirò indietro per il colletto del cappotto.

“Dio, sei proprio idiota,” soffiò il Grifondoro. “Lasciar loro un po' di privacy è un concetto troppo astruso per te?”

Merlin notò che Lance si stava avvicinando timidamente alla ragazza, adesso che erano rimasti soli. Le braccia di entrambi oscillavano in modo un po' goffo nella palese ricerca di contatto tra loro.

“Ooh...” disse il Serpeverde.

“Già, _ooh_ ,” gli fece il verso Arthur, antipatico come sempre.

Arrivarono a Hogsmeade che aveva appena iniziato a nevicare. C'era qualcosa di diverso dal solito, in paese, che Merlin non riuscì bene a individuare: le vetrine dei negozi rimandavano luci soffuse e invitanti e nell'aria volavano le note delle ballate romantiche delle Sorelle Stravagarie; l'atmosfera era... ovattata.

Con la coda dell'occhio, Merlin notò che Gwen, ormai avvinghiata al braccio offertole da Lance, aveva imboccato la via che portava da Madama Piediburro. Seguirli nel covo delle coppiette felici non suonava tanto una buona idea.

“Andiamo ai Tre Manici di Scopa, allora?” sferzò Arthur. Per qualche motivo sembrava scocciato e nervoso, ma il naso rosso per il freddo e il labbro inferiore all'infuori gli davano più che altro un'aria un po' ridicola.

Merlin gli sorrise a trentadue denti e poi la realizzazione lo colpì: possibile che... gli avesse dato fastidio vedere Gwen in compagnia di Lance? Arthur era forse geloso?

Le labbra del Serpeverde scivolarono miseramente verso il basso.

 

♦

 

Anche ai Tre Manici di Scopa c'era qualcosa di strano.

Il locale, già in genere molto frequentato, era affollatissimo. Erano stati piazzati in qualche modo il doppio dei tavoli normalmente presenti. Gli avventori strizzati sulle sedie erano costretti, per potersi guardare, a fare lo slalom con la testa tra...

“Puttini appesi al muro con un cordino?” domandò ad alta voce Merlin.

A una seconda occhiata, Merlin si avvide che il problema non si limitava solo agli angioletti che svolazzavano sopra ai malcapitati clienti, distribuendo ogni tanto spruzzate di coriandoli sui loro capelli; le pareti erano state dipinte di una tonalità vagamente rosea e su ogni tavolo erano esposti degli inquietanti portatovagliolo a forma di cuore.

“Madama Piediburro si è trasferita qui?” commentò ancora il Serpeverde, confuso.

Arthur lo spinse forte da dietro. “Piantala di fare l'idiota e non rimanere sull'uscio. Sto congelando!”

Merlin individuò un tavolino miracolosamente libero, incastrato tra il bancone e una colonna di legno. Si fece strada tra la gente, inciampando sulle borse che le ragazze avevano appoggiato a terra (Arthur sbuffò uno dei suoi “sei ridicolo”).

Riuscì comunque a raggiungere la meta e si sedette con circospezione, guardandosi intorno. Riconobbe subito Gwaine dallo scoppio improvviso della sua risata. Stava di schiena di fronte a Elena Godwin di Tassorosso, che tentava maldestramente di sbattere le ciglia e bere una burrobirra con la cannuccia in modo elegante.

“Mi sento strano,” disse Merlin, corrucciando le sopracciglia.

“Ah, sì?” fece Arthur. La faccia era nascosta dietro un lungo menù di carta.

“Gaius è la persona di cui mi fido di più, a Hogwarts. Però è la prima volta, a parte durante le lezioni, che nessuno di noi tiene con sé l'uovo per l'intero pomeriggio...”

“Ah... quello,” brontolò il Grifondoro, riemergendo dal menù. Aveva ancora le guance arrossate per il freddo. “Be', è un po' strano anche per me, in realtà. Ma non ti preoccupare, non avremmo potuto lasciarlo a un padrino più affidabile.”

Merlin gli sorrise automaticamente. Anche lui era sicuro che non avrebbero trovato un altro sostituto migliore di Gaius, che era un buon compromesso tra i tutti i loro amici. Tuttavia, sentire che Arthur la pensava allo stesso modo ebbe il potere far svanire il lieve senso di colpa per aver lasciato a scuola l'uovo.

A quel punto un fischio fastidioso si levò per l'ambiente, e chi altri avrebbe mai potuto essere stato se non Gwaine? “Ehi, guardate un po' chi c'è!” disse a voce troppo alta. “La coppia d'oro!”

La totalità dei presenti si voltò all'unisono verso di loro e Merlin, sorridendo nervosamente, pensò che la cosa si stava ripetendo un po' troppo spesso, da quando aveva iniziato ad avere a che fare con Arthur.

Quest'ultimo, dopo che alcuni Grifondoro ebbero battuto le mani e due ragazze ebbero strillato istericamente, sprofondò sulla sedia di legno. Era più a disagio di quanto Merlin non l'avesse mai visto.

Stava per fare una battuta sciocca per veder scomparire le linee tese intorno ai suoi occhi e alla sua bocca, quando si accorse di un dettaglio sconcertante. “Ma... perché ci sono quasi _solo_ coppiette?”

Le sopracciglia di Arthur si sollevarono con lentezza. “Non lo sapevi?” disse, una microscopica ombra di tentennamento nella voce. Nel giro di mezzo secondo, però, la sua espressione virò decisamente ai livelli estremi di irritazione. “ _Mer_ lin, i-d-i-o-t-a, solo tu potevi dimenticarti che oggi è San Valentino!” ringhiò.

Il Serpeverde avvampò. D'improvviso, molte cose acquistavano un senso. “Be', sì, mi è passato di mente, e allora? Anche tu, però, da fuori non hai fatto caso alle decorazioni, o non avresti scelto un posto tanto diabetico!”

“Ovviamente. Per chi mi hai preso?” disse Arthur, masticando le parole. Però non lo guardava negli occhi e aveva l'aria di essere stato mortalmente oltraggiato.

Una vocina interiore suggerì a Merlin di non farci molto caso, visto che l'amico tendeva ad essere piuttosto melodrammatico – per non parlare di quella vena del suo carattere tendente al medievale... Se provocato, Arthur avrebbe potuto benissimo procurarsi da qualche parte un guanto e lanciarlo contro il suo oppositore in segno di sfida.

Il problema era che il suo orgoglio veniva ferito così facilmente che Merlin spesso non aveva idea di cosa avesse scatenato i suoi malumori; anche questo era il caso.

Forse Arthur era semplicemente nervoso per via di Gwen. Aveva avuto le attenzioni della strega per molto tempo e ora era chiaro che non fosse più così. In fondo, si diceva che si capisse il valore di qualcosa solo quando non la si possedesse più.

“Non è giu-u-u-u-sto!” ululò in quella una ragazza.

Merlin non riuscì a vedere chi fosse, perché aveva il viso tra le mani ed era per metà coperta da una cascata di capelli biondi. Le sue spalle erano scosse da singhiozzi e le amiche sedute accanto a lei tentavano di consolarla. “Cr-cr-credevo di avere una speranza! Cr-cr-credevo che, se non si fosse messo con me, sarebbe almeno rimasto single per sempre-e-e-e,” balbettò, piangendo forte.

Merlin si sentì molto in pena per quella poverina. Venire scaricati proprio il giorno di San Valentino non doveva essere una cosa tanto piacevole.

Poi, la ragazza alzò la testa di scatto, andando a fissare direttamente lui. Il movimento fu così improvviso e il suo trucco era talmente scolato che il Serpeverde saltò sulla sedia per la sorpresa.

“Cos'ha quello lì più di me? Perché Arthur ha scelto proprio _un tipo così_?” disse, guardandolo dritto in faccia e... stava per caso riferendosi a lui?

Merlin si indicò il petto con aria interrogativa.

Una delle amiche della strega, che lui riconobbe come Sophia di Serpeverde, la prese per le spalle per voltarla dalla sua parte. “Non dargli la soddisfazione di vederti così, Vivian,” disse con un tono fin troppo udibile – non prima di aver trapassato Merlin con un'occhiataccia.

Sconvolto, lui si girò verso l'amico; Arthur, scuro in volto, pareva contento come a un funerale.

“A quanto pare ti ho strappato dalle braccia del tuo fanclub personale guadagnandomi il loro odio eterno,” disse, tamburellando le dita sui centimetri del tavolino liberi dalla tovaglietta di pizzo. “Dimmi una cosa, essere bionde è un prerequisito fondamentale per entrare a farne parte?”

“... Quella di Serpeverde è rossiccia,” disse sommessamente Arthur. Dopo qualche secondo, si passò le mani sulla faccia in un gesto stanco, come se in quel modo avrebbe potuto liberarsi di tutti i suoi problemi.

“Se vuoi vado al loro tavolo per spiegare che si tratta di un malinteso,” propose Merlin, dispiaciuto. Non credeva che l'imminente fidanzamento di Gwen e Lance avrebbe stressato tanto Arthur.

Forse, uscire con una fan disposta a blandirlo avrebbe rinvigorito il suo gigantesco ego...

“Non so, magari fai ancora in tempo a passare la giornata con una di loro,” aggiunse il Serpeverde, a scanso di equivoci. Si alzò senza aver ricevuto una risposta per evitare nuovi imbarazzi ad Arthur, ma fece in tempo a fare solo mezzo passo che si sentì il polso avvolto in una tiepida morsa: Arthur l'aveva fermato.

“Non mi piacciono le bionde,” disse, la voce stretta.

Dunque gli piacevano le more? Gwen?

Merlin si lasciò ricondurre al suo posto dal debole strattone del Grifondoro, che depositò poi le loro braccia sul tavolino, tese.

“Sei geloso di Guinevere e Lancelot,” sparò Merlin.

Il problema andava affrontato di petto, giusto? Non voleva che Arthur rimanesse ancorato nello stadio del rimorso... Aveva già talmente tante preoccupazioni che lo affliggevano. Un moto di protezione gli strizzò con prepotenza lo stomaco.

Arthur intanto lo stava fissando come se fosse stato pazzo. “Perché mai dovrei essere geloso?”

“Be', sai, stanno per diventare una coppia... Mi sembra piuttosto chiaro,” disse Merlin, chiedendosi se tanto valesse abbandonare la delicatezza ed optare per una verità dolorosa ma terapeutica.

“Non so di cosa tu stia parlando,” scandì il Grifondoro.

Lui allora avvicinò la sedia più che poté e sottrasse il polso alla sua stretta solo per afferrargli il palmo. “Senti, Arthur, sarò onesto con te,” disse, guardandolo dritto negli occhi. “Sei arrivato tardi. Quello che tu adesso desideri, una volta, fino al terzo anno, sarebbe stato possibile... Ma ora non è più così. La gente cresce e cambia e...”

Il Serpeverde perse progressivamente slancio poiché il volto di Arthur, a ogni parola, cadde sempre più giù.

“Mi dispiace,” concluse. Era sincero; si sentiva veramente triste per lui.

“Capisco,” disse il Grifondoro, dignitosamente. Lo sguardo però era puntato al pavimento e aveva ritirato la mano con una mossa incerta, nascondendola alla vista.

Altro che _la corda_... Vederlo in quel modo gli spezzò il cuore.

Proprio in quel momento, per ironia della sorte, un puttino volante fece piovere sulle loro teste una cascata di coriandoli luminosi. Una montagnetta di cuoricini e porporina si depositò sui capelli di Arthur facendogli da cappello, e lui tossicchiò seccamente.

Merlin si alzò su di botto, toccandogli la spalla. Non avrebbe permesso ad Arthur di rotolarsi nei suoi dispiaceri.

“Andiamo a berci le burrobirre fuori, dai,” propose per distrarlo. “C'è troppo miele nell'aria.”

 

♦

 

Gli spogliatoi di Grifondoro erano in preda all'adrenalina; i giocatori si caricavano cantando sguaiatamente come sotto l'effetto di litri di burrobirra e provocando l'avversario assente. Gwaine, spalmato addosso a Percy, stava soffocando dal troppo ridere – e lui sì che si era scolato qualche bottiglia di troppo.

“Tutto questo testosterone nell'aria vi farà diventare pazzi, prima o poi,” soffiò Merlin, allacciando gli stivali di Arthur.

Lui lo fissò dall'alto con distacco. “È la finale del secolo. Grifondoro contro Serpeverde, i migliori uomini dei Cavalieri contro uno schieramento di Serpi di tutto rispetto. Sentito? Ho detto che quelli della tua Casa sono organizzati in una formazione rispettabile, _Mer_ lin. Non sono forse dannatamente giusto e imparziale?”

“Siete d'animo nobilissimo, mio signore,” borbottò il moro, fissandogli i parastinchi con uno strattone.

“Ed inoltre,” aggiunse Arthur, per il quale la forza fisica di Merlin non era qualcosa di considerabile, “questa sarà l'ultima partita con Lance come nostro capitano. Dobbiamo assolutamente vincere per rendergli omaggio. Per Lancelot!” Le ultime parole le disse ad alta voce, guadagnandosi un'eco entusiasta in risposta.

Merlin vide Lance lanciargli uno sguardo divertito e, alla fine, si lasciò coinvolgere dalla loro euforia. Ma giusto un pochino.

“Ti comporti già come se fossi tu il capitano,” constatò, rimettendosi in piedi per sistemare la maglia di Arthur.

“Mi esercito, ma direi che è una predisposizione naturale,” annuì lui. Poi aggiunse, più piano: “Tu farai il tifo per me, anche se giochiamo contro i Serpeverde.” Parlò con sicurezza; era assolutamente convinto di ciò che aveva detto.

“Lo sai benissimo che non me ne importa un'accidente del Quidditch.”

Lui doveva averla presa come una conferma, perché alzò un pugno e annunciò, “ _Mer_ lin farà il tifo per noi!”

“Who-ooo!” esultò Owaine.

“La coppia d'oro non si smentisce,” fece Percival.

Lance, prestando fede alla sua carica, contribuì a mantenere alto lo spirito: “Siamo così forti che abbiamo anche convertito un Serpeverde!”

“Fatti baciare, Merlin,” disse Gwaine. Quindi lo afferrò da dietro per i fianchi, lo voltò e procedette a schiaffargli con decisione le labbra umide sulla guancia.

Tutti scoppiarono a ridere – tutti tranne Arthur, che recuperò il Serpeverde tirandolo per il colletto del mantello. Si accorse che sorrideva e lo guardò con aperta disapprovazione, l'immancabile smorfia in bella vista.

Merlin si strinse nelle spalle. Da quando Valiant si era ritirato da Hogwarts in seguito ad un colloquio segreto con gli Auror, la squadra di Grifondoro gli andava molto più a genio.

 

♦

 

“Merlin!” lo richiamò Gwen, agitando il braccio per farsi vedere.

Il mago si fece largo tra la gente assicurandosi la teca addosso (una finale di Quidditch era un evento troppo movimentato per portare l'uovo in giro senza protezioni).

“Scusate... ehm... permesso...” disse, evitando con scarso successo di pestare i piedi alla fila di Grifondoro che lo guardavano in cagnesco.

Gwen lo tirò a sedere accanto a lei. “Sante fate,” soffiò, “la tensione sugli spalti è alta.”

“Tranquilla,” la rassicurò Merlin. “Non mi diranno nulla anche se mi sono messo qui ... sto insieme alla ragazza del capitano, in fondo.”

Lei arrossì in modo adorabile e sorrise. “Non ti darebbero fastidio in ogni caso, a meno che qualcuno non provi il desiderio di farsi spaccare la mascella da Arthur.”

Merlin ebbe appena il tempo di squadrarla confusamente prima che una voce amplificata si levasse.

“Prova... prova... è accesa?” disse Will, parlando alla punta della bacchetta dalla torretta che ospitava i commentatori.

“Tipico di lei, Williamson, non riuscire nemmeno a controllare un semplice _Sonorus_ ,” sferzò il Professor Muirden accanto a lui.

Will lo ignorò con una certa classe. “Signori e signore... e professori e tutto il resto, ovviamente,” aggiunse di malavoglia, “siamo finalmente giunti alla resa dei conti. Ancora qualche minuto e assisteremo alla finale tanto attesa. Chi vincerà la coppa, quest'anno? Il legame di sangue è forte, quindi ci si aspetta che io tifi per la mia Casa. Vi ricordo, però, che i Serpeverde hanno perso l'opportunità di avere nelle loro file un ottimo portiere, non selezionandomi per ben tre volte, dunque-”

“Non deve fare il tifo per un bel niente, Williamson. I cronisti dovrebbero mantenere l'imparzialità, ce la fa a comprendere il concetto?”

“... Il risentimento è comunque di breve durata, visto che dall'altra parte ci sono quei Grifoidioti che si fanno chiamare _i Cavalieri_. Ma per favore! Forza Serpi!”

Un boato si levò e Merlin e Gwen ridacchiarono. La squadra di Serpeverde fece il suo ingresso in campo subito dopo.

Mentre Will annunciava i nomi dei giocatori, Merlin scandagliò il pubblico presente sugli spalti. La magia gli venne in aiuto e lui percepì gli occhi brillare e la vista amplificarsi. In questo modo riuscì a individuare Morgana, seduta rigidamente tra i suoi compagni di Casa.

Se prima era stato strano vederla senza Nimueh al suo fianco, l'effetto era raddoppiato da quando anche Morgause era scomparsa. Dopo la loro disavventura nella Foresta Proibita, al ritorno dalle vacanze il preside aveva annunciato il trasferimento di Morgause in un altro istituto – senza specificare di che tipo di istituto si trattasse.

Da allora Merlin si era impegnato a tenere sotto controllo Morgana; non si fidava affatto di lei ed era la più probabile candidata nella lista degli affiliati dei Druidi. Era passato quasi un anno senza che combinasse nulla, era vero; anche il Natale si era rivelato inaspettatamente tranquillo (lui e Arthur erano rimasti di nuovo a scuola e avevano giocato una partita all'ultimo sangue di scacchi magici che sarebbe rimasta negli annali della storia). Tuttavia, il Serpeverde non aveva dimenticato le passeggiate furtive che aveva visto spesso compiere intorno al campo al trio delle streghe. Non avrebbe potuto fidarsi di Morgana; il ricordo del Bolide andato fuori controllo al terzo anno l'aveva messo sulle spine più che mai.

Ogni volta che aveva tentato di sollevare la questione con Arthur, però, lui non aveva voluto saperne di starlo ad ascoltare. Per quanto si sforzasse, Merlin non capiva questo suo atteggiamento. Morgana era pericolosa. Non importava che fosse la sorellastra di Arthur.

“Ed ecco scendere in campo i Grifoni,” annunciò Will senza entusiasmo. “Apre la fila il capitano e Cacciatore Lancelot Du Lac, seguito dai fratelli Leon e Owaine Knight, Battitori. Quello che si agita come un pazzo è il Cacciatore Gwaine Green, con il Portiere Percival Mighty al suo fianco. Chiude la fila il giovane Cercatore Mordred Jordan.”

Il professor Muirden si schiarì la gola.

“Ah, già, c'è anche Pendragon, un altro Cacciatore,” aggiunse Will, annoiato. “Eccolo che si allunga per afferrare il bacio volante soffiatogli dalla stupenda Vivian – che spreco, signori, che grandissimo spreco.”

“Non mi piace, quella Vivian,” disse Gwen, scuotendo la testa con disapprovazione.

Merlin emise un suono neutro e un po' gutturale. “Tanto durerà poco. È già la terza in tre mesi... Se Arthur continuerà con questo ritmo, ci liberemo presto anche di lei,” commentò piattamente.

L'amica arcuò un sopracciglio. “Come sei cinico.”

“Perché? Sto solo dicendo la verità.”

Esattamente una settimana dopo San Valentino, Arthur aveva dato inizio a un processo che aveva accesso di speranza i cuori di molti membri del suo fanclub, spezzandone altrettanti. Le sue “fidanzate” erano in realtà brevi flirt in cui lui si buttava, Merlin credeva, per dimenticare la ferita all'orgoglio che Gwen gli aveva inflitto senza saperlo.

“Le ragazze che frequenta lo distraggono. Non stanno molto simpatiche neanche a me,” (in realtà lo irritavano tremendamente... e per fortuna che ad Arthur non piacevano le bionde!), “però sono utili, in un certo senso.”

“Ma Merlin! Poverine...”

Lui fece spallucce. Se servivano ad Arthur per sentirsi un po' meglio, le avrebbe accettate, mettendo da parte le antipatie personali.

“Oh! Il professor Tristan ha liberato le palle!” osservò la Tassorosso.

“La partita ha inizio!” esclamò Will.

Merlin tese i sensi, proponendosi di tenere d'occhio Arthur e Morgana come si era abituato a fare ogni qualvolta si accorgeva della presenza della strega nei paraggi.

I Cercatori di entrambe le squadre schizzarono in alto come mosche, mentre i Grifoni si disponevano a triangolo, Arthur avanti a tutti. Presto presero il controllo della Pluffa, passandosela tra loro in un perfetto esempio di lavoro di squadra.

“Dai, Cavalieri!” urlò Gwen, alzando le braccia.

Lance, Arthur e Gwaine facevano volare la Pluffa tra loro con dei passaggi veloci e precisi, avanzando verso gli anelli della squadra avversaria. Leon e suo fratello li difendevano dai Bolidi, facendo ruotare le mazze.

“Mi dà fastidio ammetterlo, ma i Grifoni si muovono bene sul serio. Avanti, Serpeverde, fategli vedere di cosa siete capaci!” disse Will.

“Jordan vira verso il basso e Pratchett lo segue a ruota,” intervenne Muirden, parlando come se stesse leggendo la lista della spesa. “Se magari intercettano subito il Boccino la finiamo prima.”

Merlin approfittò del fatto che l'attenzione di tutti fosse puntata sui Cercatori per sincerarsi che Morgana non stesse tramando nulla. Arthur aveva detto che il secondo tradimento ci sarebbe stato un ventiquattro Dicembre, quindi il pericolo era ormai scampato per quell'anno, ma era impossibile averne la certezza.

E, come se avesse parlato troppo presto, sentì tirare _la corda_. Allora affilò lo sguardo e vide che Morgana aveva un'aria sospetta: le mani giunte sul grembo, gli occhi fissi verso l'alto, la sua bocca si muoveva appena, quasi stesse recitando un incantesimo.

Il Serpeverde cercò subito Arthur.

“Pendragon si avvicina agli anelli,” lo aiutò Will con la sua cronaca. “Difendete questi cavolo di anelli, per tutti i Troll!”

Morgana strinse la morsa delle mani, le labbra che si muovevano più freneticamente, e Merlin si alzò in piedi.

“Ehi, siediti, idiota!” gli urlarono da dietro.

“Merlin?” lo chiamò Gwen. “Che succede?”

“Dorian e Jacobson respingono i Grifondoro – wow! Attento, Dorian! Ci siamo andati vicino, con quel Bolide! Green e Du Lac riguadagnano terreno approfittando della distrazione e la Pluffa torna in mano a Pendragon... Pendragon si avvicina agli anelli, ma Dorian lo blocca, le scope quasi si scontrano! Di nuovo un Bolide verso Dorian, anzi no, è verso Pendragon, che lo evita come un fulmine, diamine... ma... il Bolide torna indietro?! Va sempre lì, ma che caz-”

“Sì, c'è qualcosa che non quadra. Grazie per il brillante suggerimento, Williamson, ce n'eravamo accorti da soli.”

Merlin tentò di evocare dentro di sé tutta la sua magia.

“Pendragon è a un passo dagli anelli!”

“ _Protego_ , _Protego_ , _Protego_ ,” mormorò, puntando la bacchetta verso il biondo.

“Merlin? Che – che facciamo?”

“Ehi, ti ho detto di sederti, stronzetto di un Serpeverde!”

“Fermate la partita!” ordinò Muirden e, nello stesso momento, Morgana alzò le palpebre, gli occhi che si infiammavano d'oro rosso, e Merlin gridò con quanto fiato aveva “ _Protego_!”

Gli incantesimi si scontrarono in aria come bombe, esplodendo in scintille colorate. Il panico si diffuse in un istante, un Bolide cadde a terra ma l'altro fu semplicemente deviato e finì per schiantarsi con violenza sulla coda della scopa di Arthur, mandandolo fuori controllo verso la torretta dei commentatori.

Poi, il terribile rumore sordo di qualcosa che cozzava contro un ostacolo.

“Cazzo!” esclamò Will, scosso. “Mandate in fretta i medimaghi, Pendragon si è... Dio mio. Merlin? Che diavolo fai?!”

Ma Merlin non lo ascoltava, non ascoltava nessuno; nella frazione di tempo in cui tutti erano rimasti attoniti, lui aveva allungato la teca a Gwen e si era precipitato giù dagli spalti, scavalcando il muretto di protezione. Non c'erano suoni intorno a lui, non c'erano pensieri nella sua testa, solo un vuoto incredibile e, sotto, una morsa che premeva per venire fuori, ma che la razionalità gli imponeva di reprimere.

Corse, corse, corse. Avanti, scartando gli altri giocatori che gli si stagliavano in mezzo, spingendo via chissà chi, _fatemi passare, via, fatemi passare, Arthur_...

Arrivò da lui prima di chiunque altro. Arthur era a terra sotto la torretta, la scopa a tre metri di distanza. Metà faccia era insanguinata, il labbro spaccato, il naso storto, un braccio visibilmente rotto. Merlin gli precipitò accanto in ginocchio tastandogli le costole, due dita premute sul collo per sentire il battito.

“Emrys, levati,” disse qualcuno col fiato corto (il professor Tristan?).

Merlin si scrollò dalla spalla la sua mano, aprendo i palmi all'altezza del petto di Arthur. Le magie curative che aveva iniziato ad apprendere da Gaius... Sì, avrebbe usato quegli incantesimi e sarebbe andato tutto bene.

“Merlin, amico, Arthur sta bene? Tu stai bene?”

“Emrys...”

Le palpebre di Arthur erano abbassate su una fessura di bianco, i capelli erano impastati di sangue e terra.

 _Guardami, Arthur. Torna da me, guardami_.

“Merlin,” e questo era Gaius. “Non ce la farai mai, adesso, non sei ancora abbastanza preparato per magie di guarigione di questo livello. Lascia fare a me.”

Le dita nodose del padrino non le scansò. Si voltò, consapevole che qualcosa si fosse spezzato nella sua espressione. “Gaius...” boccheggiò. “Che... che devo fare?”

La sua voce era quella di un bambino piccolo che aveva perduto la strada di casa.

“Per ora, solo spostarti,” disse il Guaritore, facendo un cenno con la testa agli altri giocatori.

Gwaine e Leon presero Merlin per le ascelle, sollevandolo e aiutandolo a stare in piedi.

Gaius esaminò velocemente Arthur e poi lo fece levitare verso l'infermeria mentre il professor Tristan allontanava gli studenti.

“Seguimi, ragazzo. Oggi impariamo un po' di nozioni di base con un'esercitazione pratica.”

Il Serpeverde obbedì al suo padrino, la gola stretta e i palmi sudati. Alzò brevemente la testa verso gli spalti, ma Morgana era già sparita.

 

♦

 

Arthur si risvegliò solo a notte fonda. Merlin lo guardò tornare in sé nel silenzio dell'infermeria, il viso cinereo illuminato appena dalla candela sul comodino; Arthur sbatté le palpebre, perplesso, e al primo tentativo di movimento soffiò per una fitta di dolore.

Il Serpeverde rimase sul seggiolino accanto al letto, immobilizzato.

Arthur si voltò, accorgendosi di lui. Non disse niente ma lo guardò a lungo... e Merlin, finalmente, crollò: il petto tremò in un sospiro, i denti affondarono nel labbro inferiore, le lacrime già erano sul punto di uscire perché quella faccia, quella stupida faccia... c'era mancato poco che non la vedesse più.

Fu un singulto trattenuto troppo a lungo che sciolse le sue difese. Merlin si coprì il volto mentre Arthur rimetteva insieme i pezzi. Non lo vide toccarsi le bende che gli fasciavano la testa, né fissarlo a metà tra lo smarrito e il seccato. Lo sentì, però, mettersi seduto a fatica contro la spalliera del letto. Avrebbe voluto aiutarlo, ma era troppo impegnato a tentare di ritrovare il fiato tra i singhiozzi silenziosi che gli scuotevano le spalle.

Dio, non credeva di aver avuto tanta paura. Era arrivata di colpo e tutta insieme solo dopo aver scongiurato ogni possibilità che Arthur fosse ancora in pericolo.

Se non avesse avuto il naso pieno di muco e non fosse sembrato completamente ridicolo, ne avrebbe dette quattro a quell'asino. Era tutta colpa sua... Rischiare così per una stupida partita!

“Stai esagerando,” disse piano il Grifondoro, i polpastrelli che sfioravano il gomito di Merlin. “Nemmeno una ragazza avrebbe reagito in questo modo,” aggiunse, ma le sue parole furono ammorbidite dal tono provato. Anche la sua solita vena tagliente era risultata piuttosto fiacca.

Merlin lo scansò, ingoiando le lacrime. Fece un profondo respiro per calmarsi, contando fino a dieci prima di parlare. “Se mi fai prendere un altro spavento simile, la prossima volta che tentano di ucciderti e non ci riescono, lo farò io,” disse, asciugandosi il naso su una manica.

La smorfia disgustata di Arthur si tramutò in un sobbalzo trattenuto; medimagia o no, quando precipitavi metri e metri d'altezza gli effetti te li portavi dietro per un po'.

Il momento della caduta ritornò vivido nella memoria di Merlin: il Bolide che colpiva la coda della scopa, Arthur che spariva dal suo campo visivo, il rumore dello schianto...

Il Serpeverde si sedette sul bordo del letto accanto ad Arthur. La stanchezza era evidente sul volto di entrambi e così, inutile nasconderlo, anche lo spavento. Si avvicinarono l'uno all'altro a scatti, piano piano. Con attenzione, per non fargli male, Merlin appoggiò la testa sulla sua spalla. D'improvviso aveva bisogno di toccarlo – per rendersi conto che stava bene ma anche solo per sentirselo accanto.

“Guarda che non mi rompi mica! Non sono un fiore delicato,” sbottò il Grifondoro, tirandosi Merlin completamente addosso.

Lui non poté fare altro che scavarsi un posticino lì, tra il suo collo e il petto. Sospirò e chiuse gli occhi, lasciandosi cullare dal calore rassicurante che il corpo di Arthur irradiava.

“L'uovo?” disse il biondo dopo qualche minuto di silenzio. Il suo tono era basso e stranamente morbido.

“Con Will,” bisbigliò Merlin. “Ti _sento_ quando metti su quel broncio, sai.”

“Pff.” E poi: “Che è successo?”

“Sei caduto dalla scopa da un'altezza impressionante andando a sbattere di faccia contro la torretta dei commentatori,” riassunse il Serpeverde, secco.

“Altre cose che non siano ovvie?”

“Mmh...” valutò Merlin. “Il braccio sarà tornato a posto domani, il setto nasale è stato ricostruito e le ferite superficiali si sono rimarginate alla perfezione,” disse, lasciando un leggero buffetto prima sull'avambraccio di Arthur, poi sulla linea forte del naso, poi in mezzo alla fronte. “Non ti resteranno nemmeno le cicatrici... quelle le ho sistemate io, sai?”

“Mi hai messo le mani addosso tu? Allora è un miracolo che io sia vivo.”

Il Serpeverde si tirò su, il volto fermo e la voglia di scherzare del tutto scemata. “È un miracolo, sì. È stata Morgana a farti del male fino a questo punto, Arthur.”

“Cosa?” disse il Grifondoro, esasperato e incredulo insieme. “ _Mer_ lin, no.”

Ecco che tornavano ancora lì.

“Sì, invece. Ascolta... devi ascoltarmi, stavolta,” disse Merlin, duramente. Sapeva che non sarebbe stato piacevole per Arthur, ma non poteva più fingere che Morgana non rappresentasse una minaccia per lui. “L'ho vista con i miei occhi. Ti stava chiaramente lanciando un incantesimo addosso.”

“No,” ribadì Arthur, categorico. “È la mia sorellastra, non lo farebbe mai.”

“L'hai detto tu che avrebbe preferito vederti morto piuttosto che pranzare insieme a Natale. Magari si è portata avanti con la tabella di marcia.”

Lui lo incenerì con un'occhiataccia. “Non andiamo d'accordo, è vero, ma non arriverebbe mai a tanto. La conosco,” disse, strizzando le lenzuola nei pugni chiusi. La mascella era tesa e le labbra tirate. Merlin non sapeva se credesse sul serio a ciò che stava affermando o se volesse solo disperatamente convincersi dell'innocenza di Morgana. 

“Non è facile portare il cognome dei Pendragon,” disse Arthur. Dietro ogni sillaba c'era tanto dolore, ben nascosto ma abbastanza visibile da far male perfino a Merlin. “Anche lei è sottoposta alle mie stesse pressioni, non lo leggi il _Profeta_?” 

Lui non rispose. Cosa avrebbe potuto dire a quel punto? Voleva che il Grifondoro aprisse gli occhi ma, allo stesso tempo, non voleva infliggergli altre sofferenze.

“Senti... mio padre...” iniziò Arthur, portandosi le mani sulla faccia. La sua schiena era come piegata dal peso di una vita; Merlin voleva solo allungarsi e abbracciarlo forte.

“La madre di Morgana era una strega e mio padre l'ha scoperto solo dopo la nascita di Morgana stessa. Lui non ha mai superato quella rivelazione... Della magia non si è mai fidato, forse proprio per quello. Nel nostro mondo non ha riconosciuto Morgana come sua figlia. La madre l'ha inserita subito all'interno della comunità magica; Morgana Pendragon per i Babbani non esiste.”

Il Serpeverde registrò quelle informazioni senza fare una piega. Gli dispiaceva – gli dispiaceva moltissimo, in realtà. Esistevano tanti tipi di discriminazione, troppi; lui sapeva cosa si provava a subire la diffidenza e il giudizio altrui, e non avrebbe augurato nemmeno al suo peggior nemico di vivere nell'odio.

Nessuna attenuante, però, avrebbe potuto giustificare quello che Morgana aveva fatto ad Arthur.

“Io... capisco cosa la mia sorellastra possa provare,” aggiunse il Grifondoro, lo sguardo puntato alle proprie nocche. “Mio padre non è il migliore degli uomini, ha commesso molti errori. Al posto suo, anche io lo odierei e odierei il figlio riconosciuto da tutti.”

“Commovente, sul serio,” intervenne una voce femminile.

Merlin si alzò di scatto portando la mano alla bacchetta; appoggiata allo stipite della porta c'era Morgana, le braccia incrociate severamente al petto. La sua bellezza algida era incrinata solo da una lieve ruga in mezzo alle sopracciglia. “Abbassa la bacchetta, Emrys,” disse con aria di sfida. “Sono di ritorno da un colloquio col preside, mi ha permesso lui di venire qui – a proposito, grazie per aver fatto la _soffiata._ ”

“Ho fatto quello che dovevo,” disse lui, appropriandosi delle parole rivoltegli dal preside nella Foresta Proibita.

“ _Mer_ lin...” disse Arthur, stancamente. Venne ignorato da entrambi.

“Scommetto che ti sarai sentito importante, credendo di aver colto con le mani nel sacco un'adepta dei Druidi mentre tentava di eliminare il suo bersaglio,” disse Morgana. Sorrideva, ma sembrava sforzarsi molto per trattenersi; era sul punto di esplodere. “Peccato che io, invece, Arthur lo stessi proteggendo con degli incantesimi scudo.”

Il Serpeverde rizzò la schiena, guardingo.

Morgana sospirò, strofinandosi un palmo sulla fronte con un gesto malfermo. “Ho avuto una visione... più di una, a dire la verità. Molte più di una,” disse amaramente. “Ho visto in sogno che qualcuno avrebbe attentato alla vita di Arthur durante la partita. Sono anni che sogno cose terribili, anni che questi incubi mi tolgono il sonno...” La sua voce s'incrinò orribilmente, e la ragazza dovette tapparsi la bocca, spaventata da ciò che si era lasciata scappare. Era palese che stesse cercando in tutti i modi di controllarsi.

“Morgana,” disse Arthur, un ordine a proseguire e una ruvida carezza insieme.

Merlin non poté che abbassare la bacchetta.

“Non so chi sia stato,” disse la strega, ingobbendosi appena. “Arthur... sei un idiota, ma lo so che sei un pochino più intelligente di _lui..._ e che mi credi.” A quel punto alzò la testa, smarrita come Merlin (e forse come nessuno) l'aveva mai vista. “Non è vero che mi credi?”

Il Grifondoro rimase immerso nel silenzio grave, la lotta nelle pieghe vulnerabili della sua espressione. Alla fine si decise, tornando fiero e sicuro. “ _Mer_ lin, lasciaci da soli,” disse.

Il Serpeverde lo guardò. Fu una comunicazione silenziosa fatta di occhiate intense:

_Ti posso lasciare? Non mi fido di lei._

_Fidati di me._

Merlin annuì quasi impercettibilmente. Lasciò i due fratellastri ma rimase fuori dalla porta, pronto ad agire nel caso qualcosa fosse andato storto. Non sentiva, dopotutto, la stretta familiare della _corda_ ; se Morgana in quel momento avesse rappresentato un vero pericolo, un segnale l'avrebbe già avvertito.

All'inizio, Arthur e la strega parlarono sommessamente. Nel giro di pochi respiri, però, il tono si alzò fino ad approdare a una vera discussione accesa.

“... Non hai mai capito-”

“-dato la possibilità...”  
“Siete uguali!”

Fu quando le grida cessarono di colpo che Merlin dovette usare tutta la forza di volontà di cui disponeva, per non rientrare. Non resistette e guardò attraverso la fessura della porta: Morgana era tra le braccia di Arthur, scossa dai singhiozzi. Lui le accarezzava la testa goffamente, le dita sepolte tra i suoi boccoli neri.

 

♦

 

La strega lasciò il letto del fratellastro dopo mezz'ora.

Merlin la stava aspettando alla fine del corridoio, appoggiato al muro e semi nascosto nell'ombra.

La vide asciugarsi gli occhi, pallida e triste, ma sempre altera nella sua aura di superiorità. Lei lo notò e fece per passargli oltre, ignorandolo.

“Io non sono Arthur e non ti credo,” disse Merlin, bloccandola con le sue parole. “Prova anche solo ad alzare un dito su di lui, prima o seconda volta che sia, e non risponderò delle mie azioni,” promise freddamente.

Gli occhi di Morgana lampeggiarono nel buio come quelli di un gatto. “Cosa sei diventato, Emrys?” disse. Non c'era ribrezzo nelle sue parole... piuttosto, curiosità e, forse, un sottilissimo velo di ammirazione.

Lui non disse nulla.

Le labbra della strega si piegarono in un sorrisetto, come se avesse ottenuto la risposta che desiderava. “Questo è il mio ultimo anno a scuola,” proseguì, “e non potrò più proteggere quello stolto del mio fratellastro quando sarò fuori da Hogwarts. Apri bene le orecchie, perché i miei sogni mi hanno rivelato dell'altro e sarai l'unico a poter fare qualcosa: l'anno prossimo, Arthur sarà in pericolo più che mai... Non riuscirà nemmeno a diventare capitano della squadra di Quidditch. E tu, Emrys... per salvarlo, arriverai a uccidere.”

Merlin sgranò gli occhi, incassando il colpo.

“Meglio che inizi ad abituarti all'idea,” mormorò Morgana prima di sparire oltre l'angolo.

Rimasto solo con i propri demoni, Merlin giunse presto alla conclusione che, dopotutto, non sarebbe stato molto difficile abituarsi.

Gli avevano quasi portato via Arthur, e lui avrebbe fatto qualunque cosa perché ciò non accadesse... anche a costo di _stritolare_ i suoi nemici. Anche a costo di comportarsi come una vera Serpe.

Quell'incubo, ormai, non faceva più così tanta paura.

 

♦

 

Merlin riuscì a mandar via Vivian e la sua amica Sophia solo con la complicità di Gaius, che annunciò che l'orario delle visite era terminato.

“E allora perché lui può restare?” protestò la _fidanzata_ di Arthur, alzando il mento verso il Serpeverde.

“Perché sono l'apprendista del Guaritore,” rispose prontamente Merlin. Nel momento in cui pronunciò quelle parole, si accorse che gli piaceva molto il modo in cui suonavano. “Inoltre, Arthur si è addormentato, come vedete. Meglio lasciarlo riposare tranquillo.”

Vivian girò i tacchi, indignata, ma Sophia temporeggiò, lanciando prima uno sguardo da cucciolo verso Arthur e poi uno da Acromantula assassina a Merlin. Il mago fu colpito dall'idea che la ragazza fosse la prossima nella lista delle possibili fiamme di Arthur, e questo spiegava molte cose.

Alla fine riuscirono comunque a rimanere in pace.

Il Serpeverde si rannicchiò premendo i piedi contro lo sgabello e tirò fuori i suoi appunti di Aritmazia. “Puoi pure smetterla di fare finta, adesso,” commentò.

Arthur, che non stava affatto sonnecchiando, grugnì qualcosa di indistinto e si voltò su un fianco. “Stavo pensando...” iniziò dopo un po'.

Aveva messo su l'espressione determinata e onesta che faceva sì che tutti i suoi compagni di squadra eseguissero i suoi ordini anche se non era ancora capitano.

“Non sforzare troppo il cervello. Sei in convalescenza,” disse senza alcun briciolo di cattiveria Merlin (e con qualcosa di molto simile all'affetto, in realtà).

“Ah, ah, divertente... Pensavo a quello che mi è successo, comunque, al motivo per cui mi hanno fatto questo. Se qualcuno è capace di arrivare a tanto, il disagio dev'essere davvero forte. La paura per ciò che potrebbe rappresentare la nascita del nostro drago è davvero radicata in molti maghi, _Mer_ lin, e non me n'ero mai accorto. Mi ci è voluto questo per arrivare a capire.”

Il Serpeverde lo ascoltò solennemente, gli appunti già dimenticati che scivolavano placidi a terra.

“Però credo... che si possa trovare un modo per conciliare tutto. Alla base dell'odio c'è una concezione sbagliata... Tutta questa paura...” balbettò Arthur. “L'odio per chi è diverso genera solo altro odio,” decise alla fine. “E io lo so, perché non sono una persona migliore dei Druidi che hanno pensato di eliminare alla radice il problema, convinti di evitare per i loro simili maggiori sofferenze future. Fino a poco tempo fa, anche io vivevo nel pregiudizio. Avevo semplicemente creduto a quello che mi era stato insegnato.”

“Me lo ricordo vagamente,” scherzò il Serpeverde.

Arthur però era serio. “Vorrei che non fosse così. No – mi impegnerò affinché non sia così, affinché la situazione cambi. Non so come, non so se ne ho davvero la forza, ma ci proverò con tutto me stesso,” disse, quasi avesse bisogno di parlare a voce alta per convincersene. “Finora non avevo mai pensato davvero alla profezia dell'uovo di drago, ma... L'unione di due mondi, _Mer_ lin. Integrazione.” A quel punto cercò il suo viso, improvvisamente smarrito. “Credi... che sia possibile?”

Era così bello, tutto acceso nelle sue convinzioni, che Merlin non riuscì nemmeno più a ricordare perché mai non avrebbe dovuto credergli. Se Arthur diceva che l'avrebbe fatto, l'avrebbe fatto. Gli ci voleva solo una spintarella di incoraggiamento.

“Certo che sì,” annuì, sincero. Se quello era il sogno di Arthur, Merlin avrebbe fatto di tutto per farlo avverare, poiché intimatene sentiva che era diventato anche il suo, e in modo _immediato_.

“Tu puoi fare qualunque cosa, Arthur,” gli assicurò. Poi ci pensò un po' su. “Be'... Puoi fare qualunque cosa, sì, ma sempre che io sia al tuo fianco, stando a quanto avevi detto l'altra volta.”

Il Grifondoro gli scompigliò i capelli con uno sbuffo e, se la sua mano indugiò appena un po' più del normale tra i suoi riccioli scuri, Merlin non se ne lamentò.

 

 

In quell'esatto momento, l'uovo, immerso tra due cuscini imbottiti di piuma d'oca, oscillò. Will non se ne accorse, impegnato com'era nel tentare di stendere un saggio decente per il professor Muirden.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	6. Settimo anno - La nascita

 

Lo specchio restituiva il riflesso di un Merlin accigliato; sua madre gli aveva tagliato i capelli a spazzola ma aveva esagerato con le forbici e il taglio era venuto molto corto (le sue orecchie erano sempre state così tanto sporgenti?). Per rimediare al danno, prima tentò di appiattirsi la frangia e poi, constatato il fallimento di quella mossa, si tirò su alcune ciocche nere, scoprendosi la fronte.

“Papà sta per arrivare, non sei contento di rivederlo?” disse, volgendosi verso l'uovo sul cuscino.

“Tesoro, è arrivato Arthur!” lo avvisò in quella Hunith, chiamandolo dal piano inferiore.

Merlin scoppiò in un sorriso entusiasta. Afferrò l'ovetto e si precipitò giù per le scale scricchiolanti, saltando come di consueto il terzultimo gradino malandato.

Superò di corsa sua madre, che scosse la testa e tornò in cucina; poi frenò all'ultimo momento davanti alla porta, prese un grosso respiro e girò il pomello d'ottone scolorito: Arthur, dall'altra parte, aveva il pungo alzato a mezz'aria, pronto per bussare.

“Un'ora di ritardo, come un vero principe,” disse il Serpeverde, ma gli angoli delle labbra non volevano saperne di abbassarsi.

Arthur ghignò a sua volta. “Mi pare logico,” disse.

Era abbronzato e sembrava che il sole gli avesse pure schiarito un po' i capelli. Merlin notò con piacere che i suoi occhi non erano cerchiati da nessuna linea di stanchezza.

“Grazie per avermi anticipato due turni. Portare l'uovo con me in Tunisia sarebbe stato un problema,” disse il Grifondoro, avvicinandosi.

 _Oh_... Era anche cresciuto in altezza. Ormai non aveva più bisogno di sollevare il mento per guardare Merlin negli occhi.

“Mi hai davvero appena detto grazie? Troppo sole ti avrà dato alla testa,” riuscì a dire il Serpeverde, seppure impegnato nel suo attento scrutinio.

Arthur arricciò la bocca in una delle smorfie più seccate del suo repertorio ma, prima che potesse ribattere, la madre di Merlin li raggiunse.

“Arthur, che bello vederti!” esclamò, stringendolo calorosamente.

Il biondo rimase rigido tra le braccia di Hunith e Merlin lo guardò, sorridendo del suo imbarazzo. Qualcosa iniettò in lui un tepore morbido, che lentamente gli invase ogni arto.

“Non rimaniamo qui sull'uscio. Arthur, caro, entra e fa' come fossi a casa tua,” disse Hunith, accarezzandogli la testa.

“La ringrazio,” disse educatamente Arthur, tutto rosso.

Merlin gongolò; Arthur aveva conquistato sua madre e sua madre aveva conquistato Arthur. Gli piaceva che fosse entrato fino a quel punto nella sua vita – no, anzi, sentiva che fosse semplicemente _giusto_ così.

“Che hai da guardare?” disse Arthur, dando un esempio perfetto della sua abilità di metter su il broncio. Poi, recuperato l'uovo dalle mani di Merlin, procedette a sferrargli un pungo sull'avambraccio.

“Ahi! Testa di fagiolo che non sei altro!”

“Tenere sempre alta la guardia, _Mer_ lin. Tenere sempre alta la guardia.”

 

♦

 

Dopo che Hunith ebbe rimpinzato a dovere Arthur, i ragazzi raggiunsero la stazione, dove l'Espresso per Hogwarts li attendeva. Non era mai successo che si ritrovassero a fare quel percorso insieme ancora prima di salire in treno, visto che Arthur passava sempre da lui a ritirare o ad affidargli l'uovo una settimana prima dell'inizio delle lezioni. Merlin la trovò una variazione molto piacevole.

Anche il viaggio in treno fu piacevole, tanto che il Serpeverde pensò che fosse andato tutto fin troppo liscio e che quindi, senza dubbio, per compensare sarebbe accaduto qualcosa di brutto. Fu proprio così che disse ad Arthur dopo che la strega con il carrello dei dolci ebbe lasciato il loro vagone.

“Rilassati, idiota. Sei veramente troppo paranoico,” gli rispose il biondo, sbocconcellando una Cioccorana.

Gwain e Percy, seduti insieme a loro, scossero all'unisono la testa.

“Be', _scusami_ se sono paranoico,” brontolò Merlin. “Ci sono diventato per forza di cose.” All'occhiataccia scettica di Arthur, aggiunse: “È dal terzo anno che sono impegnato a salvarti la vita, se non l'hai notato.”

L'altro ci pensò un po' su. “Il quarto anno non hai fatto nulla del genere, però,” disse alla fine, con l'aria di aver valutato la questione a lungo. “Sono stato io a salvare te nella Foresta Proibita.”

“Sto seriamente considerando l'ipotesi di trasfigurarti in un rospo, adesso,” lo avvisò Merlin.

“Così poi dovrai baciarlo per farlo tornare un principe,” intervenne Gwaine, sogghignando.

Sia Merlin che Arthur stavano per ribattere qualcosa, ma Percy li precedette. “Chissà come mai ci hanno fatto portare anche un abito elegante, quest'anno,” rifletté ad alta voce.

Gwaine scoppiò a ridere. “Forse il preside vuole organizzare una sfilata per raccogliere fondi... Di qualunque cosa si tratti, penso che sarà un evento davvero col botto.”

Merlin, sospirando stancamente, si perdette nel riflesso di Arthur sul finestrino del treno. Le parole pronunciate da Morgana mesi prima gli tornarono alla mente, minacciose e incredibilmente tangibili, e sperò che non si trattasse sul serio di _qualcosa col botto_.

 

♦

 

Il preside Kilgharrah sorrise, se si poteva definire sorriso quella piega storta e compiaciuta che avevano assunto le sue labbra. “Arthur Pendragon,” annunciò, mostrando a tutti il biglietto che era uscito dalle fiamme sprigionate dal Calice di Fuoco.

Un boato si levò per la Sala Grande e Merlin chiuse gli occhi, il cuore che si depositava sul fondo dello stomaco con un tonfo.

Arthur si alzò in piedi, confuso e accigliato, mentre la professoressa Isolde lo invitava a raggiungere gli altri maghi selezionati. Merlin lo vide sistemarsi tra Elyan di Durmstrang e Mithian di Beuxbatons, rigido, e stringere loro la mano con gesti meccanici.

I due studenti stranieri erano tesi ed eccitati insieme, orgogliosi di poter rappresentare le loro scuole in quella competizione – competizione potenzialmente _mortale_ , si ripeté Merlin nella sua testa.

Arthur continuava a fissare in modo torvo un punto indistinto davanti a sé.

“Insomma, scherziamo?” sibilò Will all'orecchio di Merlin tra i fischi e gli applausi. “Pendragon Campione di Hogwarts?”

“Credimi, non ne sono più felice di te,” mormorò laconico lui.

Il Serpeverde attese che i preamboli del caso si esaurissero con un piede che batteva a terra senza sosta.

Il preside spiegò la serietà e la pericolosità ( _ovvio_ ) delle tre prove, al momento ancora sconosciute, in cui avrebbero dovuto misurarsi i partecipanti al Torneo. Di essi sarebbe stato testato il coraggio, la sagacia, la forza e il cuore, disse.

Merlin si chiese se fosse stato possibile testare il cervello, ma quello degli organizzatori dell'evento.

Alla fine i professori si ritirarono dando spazio ai ragazzi per andare a congratularsi con le _vittime sacrificali_. Tra i primi a schizzare verso il trio vi fu Gwen, che corse ad aggrapparsi alle spalle di suo fratello, il Campione di Durmstrang.

Uno dei professori di Beuxbatons, un signore con la barba e il viso rotondo, andò ad abbracciare Mithian.

Vivian, alla testa del gruppetto della fans di Arthur, assistette alla scena e fece “Eww.”

Una ragazza di Beuxbatons intercettò il suo versetto e le sopracciglia le s'infossarono in modo incredibile sugli occhi. “Il professore è il padre di Mithian,” sferzò con un forte accento francese.

Merlin se la prese comoda; attese che le fans di Arthur si fossero disperate al suo capezzale, tirandogli baci adoranti e fazzolettini di pizzo come portafortuna (Vivian pianse a gran voce ma si poté udire benissimo il suo “Il destino ti punisce per avermi lasciato”).

Sophia di Serpeverde si assicurò di essere l'ultima. Prese tra le mani il polso di Arthur, stringendolo brevemente, e poi gli scoccò un sonoro bacio sulla guancia, molto vicino all'angolo delle labbra.

Arthur rimase imbambolato. Forse non si era nemmeno accorto di essere stato baciato.

“Allora,” inspirò Merlin una volta rimasto solo con lui, le braccia dietro la schiena. “Il Torneo Tremaghi. Non mi sorprende affatto, sai? L'unica cosa che mi ha colto alla sprovvista è che è per _questo_ , che non potrai diventare capitano.”

“Non dirmelo,” fece il Grifondoro, assente e funereo. “La cosa peggiore è che hanno disdetto il Quidditch.”

“La peggiore, già,” disse il Serpeverde, annuendo in modo esagerato. “E dimmi, Arthur, ti diverte proprio tanto rischiare costantemente l'osso del collo? No, perché è una curiosità che ci terrei a chiarire.”

“ _Merl_ in,” tentò di frenarlo lui.

“Sai, credevo che ti bastasse finire in infermeria in media due volte al mese e avere alla calcagna un gruppo di estremisti che vuole farti tirare le cuoia-”

“ _Mer_ lin,” sbottò Arthur, sempre più infastidito.

“... Ma a quanto pare mi sbagliavo. Senza contare che _mpfff_ -”

“ _Mer_ lin,” disse Arthur, piano, una mano sulla sua spalla e una a tappargli la bocca. “Non ho messo io il mio nome nel Calice. Non so come sia possibile che sia stato estratto perché, sinceramente, non avevo intenzione di partecipare al Torneo. Qualcuno deve aver inserito il mio nome al posto mio.”

 _Perfetto_ , davvero.

 

♦

 

“Questa cosa mi ucciderà o, in alternativa, ucciderà te,” disse Merlin, esasperato. Per sottolineare il suo stato d'animo, applicò un cerotto sul naso di Arthur con eccessivo impeto. “E se ciò non succederà, be', ormai lo sai... sarò io a uccidere te, alla fine,” concluse.

Il Grifondoro ruggì di noia, andando a ricadere contro lo schienale del letto. “Se hai davvero voglia di eliminarmi, ricucire ogni graffio e rinsaldarmi ogni osso è un tantino controproducente,” gli fece notare.

“È per far pratica,” replicò lui, indifferente. Poi andò a tastargli un'altra volta le costole, per sicurezza.

Nel corso delle prime due prove, Arthur gli aveva dato un quantitativo spaventoso di opportunità per portare avanti il suo praticantato da Guaritore (poco importava che, di fatto, fosse ancora troppo giovane per cose del genere... Tra qualche mese avrebbe lasciato Hogwarts e, comunque, Gaius gli aveva messo a disposizione l'infermeria, stufo delle loro più che frequenti visite).

“Grazie alla prima prova, il duello magico, ho imparato come togliere un paio di fatture coi fiocchi e pure una Maledizione senza Perdono,” ricordò Merlin, corrucciando le sopracciglia. “Terribile, quella Mithian, davvero. Non vorrei mai trovarmela contro.”

Arthur emise un “mmh” gutturale d'approvazione, probabilmente ripensando allo stato in cui l'aveva ridotto la ragazza di Beuxbatons. Alla fine era uscito vincitore dal duello, ma lei l'aveva conciato davvero male, facendo poi, di conseguenza, disperare Merlin in modo impressionante.

Il Serpeverde sospirò, tirando su la manica destra del pigiama rosso e oro di Arthur. Il taglio sul braccio pareva completamente rimarginato, ma sarebbe rimasta la cicatrice. “Penso che la chirurgia estetica non sia proprio il mio campo, dopotutto,” constatò.

“Nah,” disse il Grifondoro. “Hai fermato l'emorragia quando sembrava che sarei finito morto dissanguato. Direi che è abbastanza.”

“È un mezzo complimento?”

Arthur sorrise, ma lo sguardo era puntato al soffitto. “Un pochino, forse, te lo meriti.”

Qualcosa si accese dentro di lui, scaldando tutti gli arti che erano rimasti congelati quando poche ore prima Elyan, a cavallo del suo Ippogrifo, aveva disarcionato Arthur. C'era stato davvero il pericolo che l'animale, imbizzarrito per l'eccitazione dello scontro, dopo essere salito sopra al braccio del biondo gli cavasse anche un occhio.

Scontri a cavallo di Ippogrifi come seconda prova... Sul serio, se Merlin ne avesse avuto i mezzi, avrebbe denunciato gli organizzatori del Torneo.

Automaticamente andò a lisciare il colletto della maglia di Arthur, perso nelle sue elucubrazioni silenziose. Morgana aveva davvero avuto ragione: quell'anno si era susseguita una serie di pericoli pazzeschi – e non era ancora finita.

“Sento girare le rotelle del tuo cervello e inizio a vedere il fumo che esce dalle orecchie,” disse Arthur, piatto. “A che pensi?”

La bocca del mago si tese in una linea asciutta. E glielo chiedeva anche! Stava per dirgli quanto la sua zucca fosse vuota, ma poi incontrò i suoi occhi chiari e stanchi e le parole gli morirono sulle labbra.

“Penso che devi stare attento,” sussurrò allora, le mani ancora appoggiate sul colletto del suo pigiama. “Non sapremo niente della terza prova fino al giorno stesso in cui si svolgerà e, a rigor di logica, deve trattarsi di qualcosa di ancora più terribile e insensato di quanto abbiamo già visto. Quindi, stai attento e basta.”

Più che come un ammonimento, uscì simile a una preghiera, ma Merlin non aveva tempo e nemmeno motivo di sentirsi imbarazzato. Era ciò che desiderava più di tutto, in fondo: che Arthur stesse bene. Non era un segreto per nessuno e non aveva bisogno di spiegazioni.

Forse.

Il Grifondoro lo guardò a lungo, imbambolato. A poco a poco, però, la sua espressione divenne simile a quella che aveva sempre su durante le lezioni con Muirden – e non era molo incoraggiante, visto che Arthur era un vero fiasco in Pozioni e detestava la materia. Alla fine se ne uscì con un “Sul serio?”

Non sembrava per niente convinto, quasi che l'idea che Merlin tenesse tanto alla sua vita lo confondesse.

“C'è da chiederlo?” disse il Serpeverde. La presa sulla stoffa rossa e oro si strinse appena.

“Con te sì, visto che mi fai credere una cosa e poi un'altra,” sbottò l'altro con forza.

Una nota tagliente nel suo tono piccato suggerì a Merlin che si fosse tenuto dentro quella lamentela per molto tempo. Lui, però, non capiva proprio dove fosse il problema.

“Idiota, devo proprio spiegarti tutto!” esclamò Arthur, passandosi una mano sulla fronte. Sulle sue guance stava iniziando a diffondersi un lievissimo rossore... Che gli stesse venendo la febbre? Merlin, preoccupato, fece salire le dita sul suo collo, fredde a contatto con la pelle tiepida.

“Senti,” iniziò il biondo, ringhiando, “prima mi mandi _quel_ biglietto, facendomi pensare che tu...” e roteò un palmo in aria, convinto, evidentemente, che non ci fosse bisogno di ulteriori dettagli. “Poi litighiamo e dopo andiamo d'accordo... Poi mi inviti a Hogsmeade a San Valentino. A _San Valentino_ , _Mer_ lin! E quando mi convinco che... Insomma, hai detto che quello che voglio non è più possibile dal terzo anno! Allora mi dico di lasciar perdere... di rinunciarci... esco con delle ragazze... Sophia mi ha pure chiesto di portarla al Ballo del Ceppo e io le ho detto _ok, si può fare_ , perché tanto non avevo niente da perdere! Ma tu continui a mandarmi tutti questi segnali contraddittori, cavolo!”

Sembrava molto arrabbiato, adesso, e se avesse potuto incenerire qualcosa con lo sguardo, l'angolo del muro sui cui si era fissato sarebbe stato ridotto in polvere.

Vederlo così agitato e scoraggiato faceva girare la testa a Merlin, che optò per far salire ancora di più le mani, portandogliele con decisione a coppa sulle guance.

Il Grifondoro si immobilizzò.

“Arthur, non so proprio cosa siano queste chiacchiere a proposito di certi miei segnali contraddittori,” disse con sincerità, guardandolo negli occhi. “So soltanto che una volta non mi faceva paura niente oltre me stesso... invece, adesso, ho solo paura per te.”

La Serpe dell'incubo che era stato la canzone del Cappello non era nulla – nulla, se paragonata alla possibilità impensabile di perdere Arthur.

Il cuore era talmente gonfio di quella verità che la voce si strinse improvvisamente, riducendosi a un mormorio. “Ho sempre paura per te.”

Il Grifondoro, allora, staccò la schiena dai cuscini, andandogli incontro. Si avvicinò a lui tanto che guardarlo senza che il suo viso diventasse un'immagine sfocata era difficile.

Di colpo c'erano solo le sue iridi azzurre, le ciglia chiarissime che le contornavano, la linea tesa della bocca rosa, il pomo d'Adamo che saliva e scendeva...

C'era solo Arthur. Alla fine, c'era sempre stato solo lui. Non era affatto strano volerlo baciare. Era... giusto; la giusta conseguenza, il traguardo alla fine del percorso a ostacoli compiuto fino a quel momento – volerlo baciare e stringere senza lasciarlo più.

Era vicino ma non lo era ancora abbastanza. Merlin realizzò che gli era sempre stato accanto fino a entrargli sottopelle e desiderare di sentirselo addosso era solo il normale completamento del loro legame.

Qualcosa nell'aria era cambiato. Il respiro di Arthur era il ritmo accelerato di entrambi, lo schioccare secco della labbra di Merlin fu la molla. Il biondo appoggiò il palmo sulla sua guancia, piano, prendendogli tutto un lato del volto.

Le palpebre di Merlin si abbassarono, i polpastrelli premettero lievemente sulla pelle e sui capelli dell'altro, e Merlin non era molto sicuro di sapere cosa stesse succedendo o perché stesse succedendo ora e non fosse accaduto _molto prima_ – in ogni caso, sapeva che gli piaceva un sacco. Ma proprio un sacco. E che ne voleva ancora. Possibilmente, per sempre.

Arthur piegò il viso, Merlin chiuse gli occhi; il bacio arrivò sulla guancia, timido, talmente potente nella sua tenerezza da far sciogliere le ginocchia di Merlin (e per fortuna che era seduto).

Arthur indugiò su di lui. La punta del naso gli sfiorò lo zigomo e il Serpeverde deglutì.

Con il pollice, Arthur lambì delicatamente il suo orecchio facendogli accelerare il battito, perché era così bello ricevere in quel modo un segno del suo affetto... Merlin non aveva mai nemmeno immaginato di poter avere questo da Arthur. Adesso, però, non avrebbe più potuto farne a meno.

Non stavano fermi: entrambi muovevano appena i volti, cercando qualcosa senza guardare, avanti, di lato, i gesti accennati, due, tre volte...

Un... altro... po'... solo un altro po'...

E poi, qualcosa tirò. _Forte_.

Lo percepirono tutti e due, allontanandosi con un sobbalzo e un respiro profondo. Merlin, reclutante a lasciare Arthur e a sentir cedere la sua presa, si guardò intorno. C'era... qualcuno... un richiamo... non era spiacevole, solo... pressante.

“Dio,” esalò, chiudendo un attimo gli occhi. Il cuore gli batteva troppo forte, non riusciva a concentrarsi.

Arthur dovette averlo capito, oppure era proprio ciò che stava succedendo a lui, perché rise sommessamente, una pallida imitazione del suo ghigno da spaccone, e gli accarezzò la testa. “Che succede?” disse, chiaramente emozionato. “È... l'uovo? È... è ora, _Mer_ lin?”

Lo sguardo del Serpeverde cadde sull'ovetto appoggiato sopra il comodino, accanto al letto. Era stato avvolto nelle loro due sciarpe, rosso e oro e argento e verde intrecciati insieme e... stava oscillando. Si muoveva!

“Per tutti i draghi,” mormorò Merlin.

Arthur raddrizzò le spalle, lasciando che le sue mani scivolassero sui gomiti di Merlin. Insieme, ancora mezzi abbracciati, non poterono fare altro che rimanere a guardare mentre l'uovo si schiudeva.

 _Perché proprio ora? Cosa succederà adesso?_ Queste erano le domande che si susseguivano senza sosta nella mente di Merlin. Ma non erano importanti, niente contava se non il fatto che un drago stesse nascendo in quel momento, davanti a loro.

Fu _magico_. La crosta scricchiolò e crepò appena, dal guscio si aprì una piccola fessura che poi venne allargata dai colpetti di qualcuno che si agitava al suo intero. Merlin e Arthur si sporsero in avanti e poi, quasi dal nulla, quasi per caso, comparve una testolina.

Due occhietti lucidi e piccini videro per la prima volta la luce del giorno, e il draghetto spinse via con una determinazione notevole il resto del guscio. Era minuscolo e tutto bianco; le squamette rilucevano lungo la piccola coda e il dorso frastagliato. Sulla testolina c'era un accenno di corna.

Il drago spalancò le minuscole fauci e ne uscì un sibilo simile a uno sbuffo d'aria, tanto ridicolo quanto adorabile. Poi fece per avanzare, ma non riuscì a coordinare bene le zampe e rotolò su se stesso per qualche millimetro.

Merlin rise, però la sua risata uscì più come un singhiozzo visto che, si accorse, stava piangendo dalla gioia e dalla commozione. Era più forte di lui... Quella era la creatura che aveva tenuto tra le braccia per tutto quel tempo, che aveva cullato, coccolato, accarezzato... Con lei aveva parlato anche senza bisogno di ricevere risposta, da lei aveva tratto incoraggiamenti muti e rassicurazioni...

Ed era una _lei_.

“Oh, Arthur,” disse, la voce che gli tremava. “Il nostro drago.”

“Mmh,” fece il Grifondoro, schiarendosi la gola. “È proprio il nostro drago: maestoso come me, scoordinato come te.”

“Aithusa,” disse solo Merlin, ipnotizzato da quello spettacolo meraviglioso. “Aithusa,” ripetè, alzandosi per andare verso il piccolo animale.

Aithusa mossa la codina, quasi in segno di riconoscimento. Il mago allungò con attenzione le dita verso di lei, lasciò che gliele annusasse e poi la raccolse nel palmo della mano, delicatamente.

“Hai scelto quel nome, allora,” disse Arthur, che l'aveva raggiunto alle spalle. La sua voce era roca e malferma. “ _Luce del sole_.”

“Era l'unico decente tra quelli che avevi proposto,” rispose, senza che gli occhi si staccassero dalla cucciola rannicchiata nella sua presa. “Lois Lane, Maestro Splinter, Sailor Mars, Zoro... Guarda che adesso lo so che erano quasi tutti di personaggi di fumetti. Siamo arrivati a studiare la cultura popolare, a Babbanologia.”

“Oh,” fece Arthur, sbattendo le palpebre. Nemmeno lui pareva in grado di esprimersi in modo più coerente. “Aspetta, aspetta. Cosa avevi detto quella volta a proposito dei draghi? Dobbiamo dargli cosa? Brandy e...”

“Un secchio di brandy mescolato a sangue di pollo,” recitò il Serpeverde. “Hai ragione, meglio andare a procurarci questa roba. Penso che molto presto Aithusa avrà fame e sentirà il bisogno di iniziare ad alimentare le sue... braci.”

Come avevano pianificato in caso di un evento simile, i due, anzi, i tre, si diressero nelle Cucine (“Non essere ridicolo, _Mer_ lin, vengo anch'io. Non sono ridotto così tanto male da dover saltare il primo pasto di Aithusa.”). Gwen aveva mostrato a Merlin come fare per arrivarci, visto che erano situate vicino alla Sala Comune di Tassorosso. I ragazzi uscirono dall'infermeria e raggiunsero la scalinata di marmo che si trovava all'ingresso.

Un paio di fantasmi incrociati nel tragitto rivolsero ad Aithusa i più mielosi complimenti nel linguaggio che gli adulti, per qualche misterioso motivo, utilizzano sempre con i bambini. Aithusa, per tutta risposta, tentò invano di morderli; il Serpeverde pescò Arthur a guardarla morbidamente, già tutto fiero di lei e del suo caratterino.

Passata la piccola rampa di scalini di pietra, superarono il quadro con la pera alla quale bisognava fare il solletico. Quando gli elfi domestici delle Cucine li videro entrare, molti sobbalzarono per la sorpresa. Altri, nel giro di qualche secondo, avevano già preparato per loro un vassoio d'argento carico di leccornie.

“Oh, no,” disse Merlin, sistemando Aithusa sopra a uno dei quattro tavoli che corrispondevano a quelli delle Case posti in Sala Grande. “No, grazie. Non vogliamo niente per noi, ma solo del brandy e del sangue di pollo per lei.”

“Veramente...” iniziò Arthur allungandosi verso un vassoio, ma Merlin lo zittì con un'occhiata significativa al suo girovita.

Aithusa, curiosa come solo i piccoli sanno essere, parve stufarsi presto del suo giaciglio. Mentre gli elfi preparavano il necessario per lei, dispiegò le ali lucide per prepararsi all'esplorazione, poi mosse il fondoschiena per darsi lo slancio. Un salto le permise di raggiungere il gomito di Merlin, sul quale si aggrappò con gli artigli appuntiti.

“Ahi,” si lamentò debolmente lui. Ma avrebbe anche potuto dire “Ti adoro,” visto che la stava rimirando con gli occhi dell'amore più totale.

“Piantala di fare la ragazzina,” lo riprese subito Arthur. Con una mossa incerta staccò Aithusa dalla sua pelle e se la appoggiò sulla spalla. Lei parve gradire la posizione privilegiata, visto che prese a sbattere allegramente la codina sul suo petto.

“Lo sai che è sessismo bello e buono, questo? Tu che mi dici ragazzina e tutto il resto,” disse Merlin.

“E tu lo sai che sei un piagnucolone?” rimbeccò il Grifondoro, sedendoglisi accanto.

Inspiegabilmente, da qualche parte durante il battibecco, o forse molto prima, le loro dita avevano finito con l'intrecciarsi. Le loro mani, appoggiate sulla panca, erano legate in una presa salda e dolce. Merlin seppe che non avrebbe desiderato avere accanto nessun altro, in quel momento.

“Al ballo non ci vado con Sophia,” disse Arthur quando il Serpeverde, bloccati gli inchini ossequiosi di un'elfa, aveva preso ad imboccare il drago. “Anzi, non ci vado per niente. Abbiamo da fare, comunque. Dobbiamo pensare ad Aithusa.”

“Mmmh,” convenne Merlin. Poi passò il cucchiaio ad Arthur perché continuasse lui e stette semplicemente ad osservarli, appoggiando la fronte sulla spalla del Grifondoro: Arthur e Aithusa.

Le due cose più importanti.

 

♦

 

Successe che, alla fine, Arthur al Ballo del Ceppo ci andò, e ci andò proprio con Sophia.

Merlin, del mese che cominciò a partire dal giorno dopo la nascita di Aithusa, avrebbe preferito dimenticare... tutto. In realtà, purtroppo, la sua crescente irritazione gli impediva di comportarsi in modo distaccato, come invece avrebbe tanto desiderato.

In qualche modo, Sophia riuscì a far breccia nel cuore di Arthur. Forse l'aveva già fatto ed era stato solo il Serpeverde a non essersene reso conto – forse ciò che era quasi accaduto tra loro, quel momento un po' speciale in infermeria... ecco, forse quello non sarebbe dovuto succedere affatto.

Quale fosse stata la causa scatenante Merlin non lo capì, ma ciò non diminuì la fitta di delusione che lo colpì quando, allungati gli occhi verso il tavolo di Grifondoro per far sventolare una zampina in segno di saluto ad Aithusa, vide Sophia.

Sophia che aveva le labbra molto incollate a quelle di Arthur.

Da quella volta non fu difficile incontrare la coppietta intenta a scambiarsi liquidi salivali un po' ovunque, visto che parevano non fare altro che baciarsi contro ogni superficie verticale disponibile a Hogwarts.

“Non è tanto normale,” disse un preoccupato Gwaine a Merlin alla soglia della prima settimana di _tubamenti_ della nuova coppietta. “Insomma, Arthur non lo farebbe mai. Mettersi con quella lì, intendo... proprio adesso...” disse, lasciando il discorso in sospeso.

Merlin, intento a fare esperimenti nel laboratorio di Pozioni per racimolare qualche credito extra, rispose con un vago suono.

“Voglio dire,” insistette Gwaine, “proprio adesso che voi due... sì, insomma...”

“Sophia è molto carina,” constatò Merlin. “Gli è devota e non lo fa pensare ai suoi problemi, credo. E poi ha il seno grosso.”

Gwaine alzò un sopracciglio, per niente convinto.

“Senti, a me va benissimo,” disse il Serpeverde. “Fin tanto che Arthur è felice e continua ad occuparsi di Aithusa, mi va bene.”

Anche se aveva preso ad ignorarlo in modo incredibilmente palese, riservando per lui solo qualche asciutto saluto quando dovevano passarsi Aithusa al termine del turno.

“È perfetto. Va tutto benissimo. Alla grande,” disse ostinatamente Merlin.

Aithusa, proprio in quel momento, alzò la testa dal suo cestino imbottito con la copertina azzurra e rosa, guardò storto Merlin e lanciò una piccola zaffata di fuoco verso il suo calderone. La pozione su cui stava lavorando esplose in una gran nuvola di fumo, lasciando il mago con la pelle del viso verdognola per tutta la giornata.

 

♦

 

“È che ad Aithusa Arthur manca molto, va bene?” sbottò Merlin.

L'ufficio del preside era più oscuro e umido che mai. Il silenzio che vi regnava quella sera (la sera del Ballo del Ceppo, il ventitré Dicembre), era particolarmente impressionante, visto che l'intera scuola era al momento impegnata a scuotere il sedere in Sala Grande.

“Manca al piccolo drago, _certo_ ,” disse spiritosamente il preside Kilgharrah. Maledetto, saccente Vecchio Drago.

“Penso che si fosse abituata a sentirci vicini. Anche quando ci prendevamo cura di lei mentre era ancora dentro l'uovo, abbiamo sempre passato tantissimo tempo insieme, mentre ora...”

Le parole si affievolirono pian piano e Merlin si morse il labbro, odiandosi un po' per non essere riuscito a nascondere del tutto il proprio dispiacere.

“Va bene soffrire, giovane mago,” disse il preside, allungandogli sulla scrivania un piattino d'argento traboccante di Tuttigusti+1. Che strano... Non aveva mai avuto niente di simile, prima. Un qualcosa di tanto confortante stonava moltissimo nella grotta del Vecchio Drago.

“Soffrire andrà anche bene, ma non voglio che ciò che provo io condizioni gli altri,” ammise Merlin. Stranamente, gli riusciva molto facile confidarsi con il preside.

Non era un uomo affidabile, tutt'altro; il fatto che sapesse trasformarsi in un drago, però, lo rendeva simpatico al Serpeverde.

“Non voglio che Aithusa percepisca che c'è qualcosa che non va... e neanche Arthur. Lui... non mi deve niente, alla fine. Non deve niente a nessuno se non a se stesso, e se è felice...”

“ _In cambio non vuoi nulla, ma ne soffri nel tuo cuore; fino a qui si spinge la portata spaventosa del tuo..._ ” cantilenò l'uomo, appoggiando il mento sopra le dita intrecciate.

La testa di Merlin scattò in alto.

La canzone del Cappello Parlante.

“Quanto sei cresciuto, giovane mago,” esalò il preside, qualcosa di simile all'orgoglio nella voce. “O forse dovrei chiamarti semplicemente Merlin.”

“Signore...” si affannò lui, stropicciandosi i pantaloni con le dita. “La canzone del Cappello... è una cosa che non sono mai riuscito a spiegarmi. L'ho sempre considerata una sorta di profezia e con le profezie non ho un rapporto molto buono.” Senza contare che in testa gli girava anche quella nefasta sul secondo tradimento che Arthur avrebbe ancora dovuto sperimentare. “Non ho chiaro se devo fidarmi o meno della Divinazione, nonostante tutto ciò che ho passato... una profezia è qualcosa di assolutamente sicuro che non lascia scampo, secondo lei?”

Il preside sogghignò, piegando le labbra in un modo sottilmente pericoloso. “Mio buon ragazzo, una profezia è vera solo se gli attori di essa la considerano tale e si adoperano affinché si avveri.”

Merlin si aprì in un sorriso amaro.

“Non rammaricarti. Se hai sempre fatto ciò che ritenevi giusto, non puoi rimproverarti nulla. E ora prendi un dolce,” lo invitò di nuovo. I suoi occhi brillarono di luce dorata e il piattino d'argento si avvicinò ancora fino ad arrivare sotto il naso del Serpeverde.

Lui afferrò un dolcetto, reclutante. Aveva lo stomaco chiuso ma, per educazione, lo ingoiò comunque.

“Una strega va fermata,” disse d'improvviso il preside. Le sillabe si levarono per l'ufficio-grotta, imperiose, pressanti, e gli rimbombarono nelle orecchie, quasi fosse stato desiderio del preside. “Una _Sidhe_ va fermata.”

“Cosa?” avrebbe voluto dire il mago.

Ma non ci riuscì, perché di colpo aveva molto sonno e le sue palpebre avevano iniziato ad abbassarsi, piano...

 

♦

 

Merlin aprì gli occhi; davanti a sé c'era solo acqua. A destra, acqua e una Gwen addormentata e appesa per un piede a una roccia con una corda. A sinistra, acqua e quel professore di Beuxbatons, il padre di Mithian.

Un'ondata di panico invase il Serpeverde. Che diavolo stava succedendo e dove si trovava? Tentò di nuotare verso l'alto ma si accorse che anche lui era legato alla roccia come gli altri due prigionieri dei flutti oscuri.

Ma com'era possibile che riuscisse a vedere – e, soprattutto, a respirare?

Il mago si impose di rimanere calmo, anche se non era affatto facile. La mano volò alle tasche dei pantaloni; erano vuote. Si voltò freneticamente, tentando di scuotere Gwen e il professore; fu del tutto inutile. I capelli dell'amica galleggiavano nell'acqua come delle alghe, inquietanti, e l'uomo non dava alcun segno di vita.

Merlin ingoiò a vuoto per la frustrazione, tentando di liberarsi senza successo dal giogo che lo bloccava. Ben presto, tuttavia, ebbe altro di cui preoccuparsi.

Un fascio di luce rossa schizzò a pochi metri da lui. Alzando la testa, il Serpeverde assistette a uno spettacolo confuso che gli fece comunque andare lo stomaco sotto sopra per la paura immediata: Arthur, una bolla d'aria intorno al capo, era impegnato a scansare le fatture che gli stava scagliando addosso... Sophia?

Merlin strattonò con forza la corda fino a ferirsi la pelle, il sangue che già cominciava a diffondersi intorno a lui, tingendo l'acqua di rosso.

Sophia, le ciocche che sembravano viola scuro, sgranò le pupille; queste si colorarono d'oro e il Grifondoro evitò per miracolo la maledizione che la strega scagliò come un dardo.

Merlin richiamò la magia negli occhi con tutta la forza di cui disponeva; non c'era tempo per pensare ad altro che non fosse Arthur. Sentì le iridi bruciare di quella forza potente e pericolosa che si manifestava spesso quando lui non aveva altre risorse, e la corda intorno alla sua caviglia cedette.

Con una bracciata scoordinata, il Serpeverde si avvicinò ad Arthur giusto in tempo per pararlo con uno scudo dall'ennesima fattura. Perché scappava e basta senza contrattaccare? Non vedeva che Sophia si era rivelata una traditrice?

Merlin scansò il biondo e lasciò libera di agire la sua magia, che fremeva per farla pagare alla strega che aveva osato prendersi gioco di Arthur. Due, tre, quattro fasci di luce dorata si diramarono dalle sue mani e andarono ad annodarsi intorno agli arti di Sophia.

Arthur a quel punto reagì, aggrappandosi a Merlin con uno strattone. All'interno della sua bolla d'aria scosse la testa e disse qualcosa, anzi, la urlò. Il Serpeverde lo ignorò per il suo bene.

Sophia stava quasi per liberarsi ma Merlin, alzando il mento, rinnovò la forza del suo incantesimo vincolante.

A quel punto Sophia ringhiò e un coagulo di bollicine si raggrumò intorno alla sua bocca. Quando si dissolsero, i suoi denti tornarono visibili – i suoi denti che erano aguzzi come quelli di uno squalo.

La ragazza si dimenò, allentando la tensione dell'incantesimo di Merlin e, mentre Arthur continuava ad opporsi, il suo corpo fremette di una luce azzurrognola. Le mani e le braccia di Sophia iniziarono a mutare aspetto, accorciandosi, diventando tozzi, la pelle si colorava di blu... fino a che la strega non assunse le sembianze di una Sidhe, una fata malvagia del lago.

_Una Sidhe va fermata._

Ecco il secondo tradimento.

Merlin non ci pensò su due volte.

Proprio quando Sophia, nel suo aspetto naturale, stava riuscendo a divincolarsi dalle corde dorate, lui ridusse gli occhi a due fessure e la magia si chiuse su se stessa, stringendo anche la morsa sulla sua nemica. Di più, di più, di più...

Le corde si diramarono ancora, nuove estremità nacquero da quelle già esistenti come teste di serpente mozzate e poi rinate dalla ferita fresca e sanguinante. Il corpo della fata fu presto nascosto in un bozzolo dorato e, ignorando freddamente Arthur che continuava a cercare di farlo smettere, Merlin diede il permesso alla sua magia di finire il lavoro.

Le corde si tesero in modo definitivo.

Non restò più niente, nella loro stretta, capace di dimenarsi.

Quando l'incantesimo si dissolse, Merlin vide che della Sidhe non era rimasta che polvere; allora sentì tutto il peso di Arthur gravare sulle sue spalle.

Lasciando per il momento al loro destino gli altri ostaggi legati alla roccia, strinse forte il corpo inerme di Arthur e nuotò verso la superficie dell'acqua.

 

♦

 

_**IL FLOP DEL TORNEO TREMAGHI:** _

_**LO SPLASH CHE NON TI ASPETTI** _

 

 

_Le cose più interessanti accadono quando meno ce le aspettiamo, cari lettori. È così che un'edizione noiosa e quanto mai barbara del Torneo Tremaghi, l'evento che avrebbe dovuto portare lustro alla Scuola di Magia e Stregoneria di Hogwarts, è diventata d'improvviso di fondamentale importanza e ha commosso i cuori più sensibili._

_Come sapevate, Arthur Pendragon, l'affascinante figlio del Ministro Babbano coinvolto in numerosi scandali, ha partecipato al Torneo Tremaghi insieme a un oscuro e insignificante maguncolo di Durmstrang e una strega arrivista e capricciosa di Beuxbatons. Il giovane Pendragon, che tutti davano per vincitore, nel corso della sua ultima prova ha dovuto affrontare nientepopodimeno che le acque del Lago Nero di Hogwarts. Vi suona familiare? Be', dovrebbe proprio, visto che la prova è stata copiata per filo e per segno dall'edizione del Torneo a cui partecipò Harry Potter._

_Quando è stato posto dinnanzi all'evidenza del plagio, il sempre beneamato preside Kilgharrah ha commentato: “Nessuno si sarebbe mai aspettato che venisse riutilizzata una prova simile. Direi che questa decisione ha aggiunto un alone di imprevedibilità all'evento.”_

_Noi ne dubitiamo fortemente._

_In ogni caso, un alone di imprevedibilità ha contribuito ad aggiungerlo una certa associazione sovversiva non ben definita. Sophia Logan, una studentessa di Hogwarts appartenete alla Casa di Serpeverde, si è rivelata essere in realtà una Sidhe infiltrata nell'istituto per conto di un particolare gruppo druidico. Scopo della sua missione pare essere stato, senza molte sorprese, attentare alla vita del nostro beniamino, Arthur._

_Ciò che nessuno si aspettava, però, è che l'incursione della Sidhe durante l'evento venisse bloccata da Merlin Emrys. Sì, proprio lui, il giovane compagno sospettosamente magro di Arthur nella cura di un drago._

_Pare che Emrys abbia salvato l'amico sbriciolando a sangue freddo la Sidhe e che poi sia riemerso per primo dal Lago, portando a riva Arthur. Il fatto è che è riemerso troppo per primo, facendo sbucare la testa con anticipo millimetrico perfino rispetto a Pendragon. Non si era mai verificato che uno degli “ostaggi” usati come esche durante la gara raggiungesse il traguardo ancor prima di un partecipante – portandosi poi sulle spalle uno di essi. Per questo motivo, la giuria composta da professori e membri del Ministero ha deciso di annullare il Torneo._

_Avete capito bene: il Torneo Tremaghi è stato annullato perché nell'ultima prova non è emerso per primo nessuno tra i tre maghi strettamente in gara. Che fiasco immenso, per Hogwarts. Certamente è un evento che tutti preferiremmo dimenticare, viste anche le implicazioni con un possibile gruppo sovversivo di natura semi sconosciuta._

_Un altro fattore ha contribuito ad offuscare la fama della preparazione che l'istituto offre ai suoi allievi: pare che il nostro Arthur, idolo delle più giovani, si sia fatto ammaliare per molti mesi dalla magia della Sidhe; il vincolo magico l'ha ammaliato tanto da catturargli il cuore, impedendogli di attaccare la Sidhe e allontanando allo stesso tempo i veri oggetti del suo affetto. Come è possibile che il Campione di Hogwarts si sia lasciato abbindolare così facilmente? Dovremmo forse rimettere in discussione la validità della sua candidatura al Torneo?_

_Ma non è finita qui. Dopo approfondite ricerche è stato confermato che è stata la stessa Sidhe a inserire il nome di Arthur nel Calice di Fuoco, sperando di ottenere in questo modo l'occasione per eliminare l'erede Pendragon nel modo più discreto. Ed ha potuto farlo senza che nessuno se ne accorgesse._

_Se fossi nei panni del preside, mi sentirei assolutamente piena di vergogna per il modo in cui si è svolto la vicenda – cosa che, a quanto pare, non è successa nemmeno in minima parte._

_L'unica nota di colore che ha fatto bene ai nostri animi è stata vedere la lealtà con la quale Pendragon e Emrys sono rimasti l'uno affianco all'altro, sebbene sottoposti a un fuoco di domande dalla giuria del Torneo – non dalla stampa, ovviamente._

_Arthur si è dimostrato ancora una volta il nobile cavaliere che abbiamo imparato a conoscere, avvolgendo un Emrys scosso dai brividi di freddo in una calda coperta. L'ha tenuto stretto a sé con un braccio intorno alle sue spalle e poi l'ha condotto lontano da occhi indiscreti._

_Non ci si deve stupire di un comportamento tanto affettuoso nei riguardi di Merlin Emrys visto che, per la terza prova, i partecipanti sono stati richiamati a salvare dalle profondità del Lago Nero la cosa della quale avrebbero sentito di più al mondo la mancanza – e per Pendragon Jr tale cosa si è rivelata essere Emrys._

_C'è da stupirsi, semmai, del fatto che l'oggetto di sentimenti tanto profondi sia proprio un ragazzetto tanto insignificante se non per la magrezza eccessiva._

_Possiamo forse, lettori, prenderlo come una prova del fatto che ci sia ancora un po' di spirito di carità al mondo? A Natale ce n'è bisogno più che mai e, dubbi a parte, vedere un Pendragon stretto a un Serpeverde come se ne dipendesse della sua vita ci sembra, se non un'immagine tenera, almeno un grosso esempio di filantropia._

_Con questo quesito rimasto irrisolto vi lascio, poiché lo scopo della mia scrittura è sempre stimolare le vostre menti al dubbio nella ricerca della verità._

_Non smettete mai di cercare!_

 

 

_Domitilla Skeeter_

 

♦

 

“Merlin Emrys,” disse Morgana Pendragon, ritta sull'uscio dell'infermeria. “Posso entrare?”

Il Serpeverde annuì. “Sì... ti prego. Avevo bisogno di parlarti, comunque.”

Lei piegò la testa di lato, una ciocca di capelli che ricadeva in avanti a incorniciarle il viso.

“Ti devo chiedere scusa,” disse Merlin, sospirando. Andava davvero fatto. “Ho dubitato di te fino all'ultimo, quando invece era di altri che avrei dovuto diffidare. Credevo saresti stata tu la seconda donna a tradire Arthur in un giorno di nascita e morte, invece si trattava di Sophia. Arthur aveva ragione... e anche tu. Mi dispiace.”

Far ricadere l'ascia del sospetto su Morgana era stata la scelta più logica ma... anche la più facile; perfino Merlin era caduto nella rete del pregiudizio che tanto gli era familiare. Nessuno, a quanto pareva, era superiore ad esso.

La strega si avvicinò al letto, le candele che donavano alla sua pelle di porcellana una sfumatura quasi eterea. Non si sedette, ma nemmeno se ne andò. “Ero venuta perché avevo visto in sogno il Torneo. Non potevo intervenire, lo sapevo, ma neanche potevo restarmene lontana in una situazione del genere.”

Merlin annuì. Sapeva bene cosa stesse tentando dire... Si stavano rivelando sorprendentemente simili, loro due.

“Emrys... alza il mento. Hai salvato il mio fratellastro, di nuovo,” disse lei, fiera. “Qualche volta dobbiamo fare quello che riteniamo giusto e al diavolo le conseguenze. Gente come me e te è pronta a mettere in gioco tutto per le persone che ama, anche cose che molti altri non si sognerebbero di tirare in ballo.” La sua voce era grave ma carica di sottintesi, potente, incrollabile. “Non sono tanti quelli che possono capirlo, ma è così che un Serpeverde ragiona. Io, se vuoi saperlo, non potrei desiderare niente di meglio.”

Merlin annuì, annuì e annuì ancora, tentando di rispedire indietro le lacrime che, finalmente, gli erano salite agli occhi. Sì, credeva che quello che aveva fatto fosse giusto... ma ciò non diminuiva il peso delle sue azioni. Dio, aveva davvero tolto la vita a un'altra creatura con le proprie mani.

Se le guardò: tremavano.

“Non piangere,” disse Morgana, imbarazzata quando costretta ad assumere toni pacati. “Rimettiti in ordine e vai da lui.”

Merlin rise in un singhiozzo. “Come posso?” disse, ripensando che Arthur l'aveva consegnato alle cure di Gaius e poi lì l'aveva lasciato, richiamato dalla stampa e dalla giuria.

_Sono una vera Serpe. Come posso avvicinarmi a lui?_

“Oh... idiota,” disse lei, scuotendo la chioma voluminosa. “Sei la cosa di cui sentirebbe di più la mancanza, dopotutto. La cosa più importante.”

Merlin la guardò confusamente, asciugandosi gli occhi.

Morgana sorrise come il gatto che ha messo in trappola il topo. “Già, non potevi saperlo. Legate alla roccia, in fondo al lago, c'erano le persone più importanti per i tre partecipanti. Per uno c'era il padre, per un altro la sorella e, be', per Arthur...”

 

♦

 

Proprio nel momento in cui Gwaine si stava abbassando i pantaloni e Percy stava facendo flessioni per terra, Merlin spalancò di botto la porta della stanza di Arthur. Gli occhi blu erano acquosi e sgranati, il petto si alzava e si abbassava lentamente, come se avesse adocchiato una preda particolarmente gustosa.

“Cavolo,” esclamò Gwaine, senza neanche curarsi di rivestirsi. “Perché nessuno mi ha avvertito prima di questo piano? Voglio dire, io non mi faccio problemi, sono un tipo aperto, eh. Ci ho provato, una volta, a fare una cosa a tre, e non è andata male. Magari potremmo organizzarci a turni-”

“E quindi io sarei la persona più important-” sparò a raffica Merlin, tutto rosa, euforico e serio insieme.

“Gwaine, fuori,” si impose Arthur, alzando il braccio vero la porta. “Percy, anche tu. Andatevi a fare due burrobirre o quello che vi pare,” disse, ma era troppo imbarazzato per suonare autorevole.

Gwaine sghignazzò. “Ma certo, lasciamo la regale coppia d'oro a consumare la luna di miele tanto attesa.”

“FUORI.”

Uscendo, Gwaine strinse la mano a Merlin e Percy gli diede una pacca sulla schiena.

Il Serpeverde rimase dov'era, sorridendo come un idiota, le labbra che si stringevano nel formare una parola ma che poi si arrendevano alla travolgente voglia di tendersi in su e basta.

Arthur si stava guardando intorno come in cerca di una via di fuga, il panico puro sul volto. “È per Aithusa,” disse, dandosi un tono. “Tutto questo tempo e... ecco, non avrei mai potuto farcela da solo, no? Davvero, credevi che fosse per qualche altro motivo?”

Merlin sorrise ancora di più, facendo oscillare le braccia, avvicinandosi ad Arthur. “Sono la persona più importante per te,” constatò, tutto sognante.

“Onestamente, adesso stai tirando troppo la corda,” sbottò l'altro, rosa e spazientito. Si passò le dita tra i capelli e fece per uscire ma Merlin, prontamente, lo voltò per le spalle.

Gli prese la faccia tra tutti e due i palmi con delicatezza, ghignò come un pazzo e poi lo baciò, schiacciandosi subito contro di lui. Non riuscì a smettere di sorridere per tutto il tempo che le sue labbra restarono incollate a quelle calde e piene di Arthur. Dio, finalmente, finalmente! Lo stomaco aveva spiccato il volo e non c'era niente che valesse di più di quel bacio, adesso.

Il Grifondoro, per la sorpresa, aveva incrociato gli occhi, le pupille fisse sulla punta del naso di Merlin e il Serpeverde, in quel momento, lo amò alla follia; appoggiò la fronte alla sua, fece strusciare i loro nasi quanto più teneramente possibile, gli rubò un altro bacio leggero e un altro e un altro ancora...

“Sto ancora tirando troppo la corda?” soffiò, affondando di più le mani nei suoi capelli.

Arthur sbatté le palpebre e deglutì. Poi parve rendersi conto di quanto stava succedendo e disse qualcosa di simile a uno “sta' zitto” che, però, si perse nella bocca di Merlin.

Lui rispose con un mugolio d'approvazione, facendo scivolare le braccia sulle sue spalle per circondargli il collo. Ogni cosa girava e niente aveva senso se non la bocca perfetta di Arthur e i loro cuori che battevano all'unisono.

Era _questo_ che si provava ad essere colpiti in testa da un Bolide... Altro che avvelenamento!

Si staccarono e Merlin ne approfittò per appoggiare il viso sulla spalla di Arthur, strofinando la guancia sulla stoffa ( _finalmente_! L'aveva già pensato?). Sospirò, passando le mani lungo i fianchi forti di Arthur mentre lui lo stringeva a sé con attenzione, e si chiese se sarebbe stato possibile non dividersi più.

“Sicuro che non ti faccio paura o ribrezzo?” sussurrò. Doveva dirlo; non riusciva a togliersi dalla testa quell'idea. “Dopotutto sono un bieco Serpeverde, proprio come tutti quelli che hanno tentato di ucciderti.” Parlò in modo artificiale, scherzoso, quando in realtà non scherzava affatto.

Il Grifondoro rispose con un verso esasperato. “Se non ti è ancora chiaro il motivo per cui ti trovavi in fondo a quel lago, devo rivalutare i miei criteri,” gli disse all'orecchio. Dopo gli passò le nocche sulla base del collo per fargli alzare la testa e fu il suo turno di prendergli il viso tra le mani, piano (stava diventando una _cosa_ , e il Serpeverde non aveva alcuna intenzione di lamentarsene).

“Vai bene così,” disse Arthur con decisione. “Così come sei. Te stesso. Ciò non toglie che non voglio vederti più costretto a prendere certe decisioni, ok?”

Merlin annuì come un bambino, strizzando nei pugni la camicia di Arthur.

Sapevano entrambi che non era vero e che sarebbe sempre stato disposto ad arrivare a soglie indicibili per lui, ma ora andava bene in quel modo.

Tornarono a baciarsi perché il tempo delle parole era concluso. Le lingue si trovarono per la prima volta, dolcemente. Impararono a conoscere le forme delle labbra, assaggiando le cadenze dei respiri, bevendo la tenerezza della pelle.

Finirono stesi sul letto – non prima di aver inciampato in un paio di spigoli, tre bauli e un libro.

Avere Arthur sopra di sé era qualcosa di... indescrivibile. Merlin lo accarezzò con il massimo sentimento, del tutto perduto in lui. I tocchi inesperti si fecero più audaci, a una risata si intervallò un gemito timido. Nell'aria c'erano, appena accennate, parole dolci che nessuno dei due si sarebbe aspettato di pronunciare o ascoltare.

La stanza si scaldò nei sospiri morbidi e affannati e nei singhiozzi sommessi. Un bacio languido senza fine, una richiesta, una promessa, un morso, un corpo umido su un altro e una stretta inebriante, avvolgente. L'abbraccio non si sciolse mai.

 

♦

 

“Puoi dirmelo, ora, sai,” soffiò Arthur, stringendo le dita sulla lunghezza di Merlin.

Lui gemette il suo “cosa?”

“Il biglietto al terzo anno... ah... puoi,” e dovette fermarsi, prendendo tra le labbra il lobo dell'orecchio del Serpeverde. “Puoi dirmelo che ti piacevo già da allora. Tanto l'ho sempre saputo.”

Merlin scoppiò a ridere senza finezza, rotolandosi nelle coperte e mandando al diavolo la possibilità del secondo orgasmo della serata.

Almeno, fu così per qualche minuto.

 

♦

 

“Non ho intenzione di fare l'Auror per tutta la vita,” disse a sorpresa Arthur.

Il sole era alto in cielo e l'erba profumava di quell'odore particolare che si può sentire solo in estate.

Stavano sdraiati sotto le fronde della grande quercia, l'ombra che li rinfrescava dal busto in su, il rumore rilassante della natura tutto intorno.

Aithusa si era placidamente appollaiata su uno dei rami più alti; ogni tanto batteva forte la coda sul legno, facendo cadere qualche foglia sui loro nasi.

Merlin alzò appena la testa dal petto di Arthur per fargli capire che lo stava ascoltando. Il Grifondoro mosse le gambe intrecciate tra le sue in una carezza di stoffa su stoffa e strinse la mano sulla sua spalla, pensieroso.

“Non potrò cambiare veramente le cose se resterò in quella posizione. Un Auror non è davvero in grado di fare molto, in ambito di relazioni tra maghi e Babbani,” si spiegò Arthur. “Mio padre sarebbe contento di sapere che penso di buttarmi in politica... anche se non all'interno del Ministero che vorrebbe lui.”

“Arthur, sul serio?” disse Merlin, stupito, strofinando il palmo sulla sua camicia.

Lui annuì. “Diventare Ministro della Magia mi permetterebbe di intervenire per minimizzare le stesse barriere mentali che avevo io... per abbattere i muri che dividono i maghi in classi chiuse e forse, con un po' di fortuna, anche quelli che separano i maghi dai Babbani.”

Era bello e speranzoso. Le sue parole erano nobili come le sue convinzioni e, in quel momento, sembrava davvero un re. Il cuore di Merlin si strinse nell'affetto e nell'orgoglio immenso che provava per lui.

“Un ministro intelligente, forte, onorevole e con un drago dalla sua parte...” valutò ad alta voce. “Potresti fare grandi cose.”

Arthur sbuffò una rista e allora Merlin schioccò le labbra sul suo collo scoperto, lavorando per slacciargli il nodo della cravatta. Gli si aggrappò addosso dolcemente, baciandolo ovunque arrivasse per trasmettergli la devozione più estrema: sulla guancia, sulla mandibola, sulla tempia, sul naso...

Labbra leggere come una piuma, a volte più pressanti, una volta sola insistenti, bagnate dalla punta della lingua su un punto in basso, alla base del collo...

Il Grifondoro sospirò, chiudendo le dita sopra la mano ferma alla sua cravatta. “Devo aspettarmi che quando mi preparerò per entrare al Ministero tu sarai in un campo d'allevamento in Romania?” disse, reprimendo un brivido. Sembrava abbastanza insicuro, come se non sapesse effettivamente quale risposta avrebbe ricevuto.

“Chi te l'ha detto che volevo fare l'allevatore di draghi?” mormorò il Serpeverde, succhiandogli la pelle morbida e tiepida dietro l'orecchio.

“Tua madre, Gwen, Will, Gwaine, Lancelot, il preside... La faccenda dell'uovo, poi, è stata piuttosto esplicativa. Insomma, hai capito che Aithusa era una femmina solo dalle sue dimensioni e dalla struttura fisica. E poi non hai fatto che fare ricerche sui draghi per quattro anni.”

Merlin sorrise, intenerito. “Avrei finito prima, se tu fossi stato più propenso ad accompagnarmi in Biblioteca,” e lo baciò ancora sulla guancia, sonoramente. “Comunque, ho già un drago tutto mio da allevare, quindi non penso di aver bisogno di andare in Romania... almeno fino a che Aithusa non sarà grande e completamente autonoma.”

Arthur rimase bloccato per un attimo. Poi le sue sopracciglia si abbassarono. “Mi pare giusto,” convenne, tentando di non mostrare quanto quella notizia gli avesse fatto piacere.

Il Serpeverde alzò gli occhi al cielo con gusto; ormai non si sentiva contento se Arthur non glielo faceva fare almeno un paio di volte al giorno.

Lo strinse, perdendosi nel suo profumo mischiato a quello dell'erba fresca.

“In ogni caso, quando prima diventerai un Auror, impegnato come sarai a inseguire i cattivi, non avrai nemmeno tempo di prenderti cura di te stesso,” disse dopo un po'. “Tu e la tua mania di fare sempre le attività più pericolose... Avrai bisogno di qualcuno che ti rimetta insieme i pezzi a fine giornata.”

“Vuoi fare il Guaritore?” domandò Arthur, preso in contropiede.

Merlin non riuscì a nascondere il sorrisetto soddisfatto in cui si erano sollevati gli angoli delle sue labbra. “Ho ricevuto una soffiata da Gaius; pare che la Weasley sia riuscita a far passare una legge per una riforma sulle squadre d'azione degli Auror. Adesso ogni squadra dovrà comprendere anche un medimago... Stanno mettendo su un vero Reparto Medico Auror, non è geniale? Lo sapevo che la Weasley avrebbe fatto grandi cos-”

Il Grifondoro lo interruppe, scivolando via da lui e sovrastandolo con una mossa sola. Senza dargli tempo di fare nulla si abbassò, coprendolo con il suo corpo, torace contro torace, ogni centimetro di uno che toccava l'altro. Spinse la lingua nella sua bocca leccando con entusiasmo. La ritirò troppo presto ma bloccò il lamento di Merlin con un morso delicato al suo labbro inferiore.

Lo baciò ancora, a fondo e con tenerezza.

“Non ce la faresti proprio a starmi lontano,” soffiò sulla sua bocca, impertinente ma... nel giusto.

Merlin si perse nel calore della sua vicinanza; lo guardò con aperta adorazione, passandogli le mani sulla schiena, perché ogni peso che avrebbero sopportato quelle spalle l'avrebbe alleggerito lui.

Arthur gli allontanò i capelli dalla fronte.

Dio, come si faceva a non stuzzicarlo almeno un po'?

“Non sono io quello che ha praticamente svelato davanti a tutta la scuola qual è la cosa più import- Mmpf!”

Il Grifondoro lo bloccò premendogli il palmo sulla bocca. Lui procedette a morderlo e leccarlo fino a che il biondo non fu costretto a toglierlo con un “Ew, sei terribile!”

“Ma sono anche impor-”

“Dio, sta' zitto!” scoppiò Arthur.

E, per evitare altri interventi, tornò a baciare Merlin – probabilmente con il preciso intento di fargli dimenticare il proprio nome, visto che infilò anche un ginocchio tra le sue gambe, in mezzo al cavallo dei pantaloni.

Di certo non si immaginava che era esattamente ciò che Merlin aveva voluto lui facesse.

 

 

Mentre Aithusa svolazzava intorno a loro, intercettando gufi altrui e mordicchiandoli per gioco, Merlin continuò a lasciarsi baciare dal suo Arthur, dando tanto quanto riceveva.

Non era mai stato più felice e, se il prezzo da pagare per poter avere quella felicità era alto, lui l'avrebbe pagato con fierezza, a testa alta. Il loro futuro era ancora un'incognita, certo.

Forse, tra qualche anno, Arthur sarebbe riuscito a conquistare l'opinione pubblica con le sue doti di guida e con la sua saggezza sincera; Aithusa, _figlia_ di un nato Babbano e di un Purosangue, sarebbe stata un simbolo d'integrazione. O forse, il loro drago avrebbe messo a fuoco il Ministero eliminando gli oppositori di Arthur (ah!).

Oppure... oppure, in qualche modo, Aithusa il suo compito l'aveva già portato a termine, perché grazie a lei due persone diversissime avevano trovato la strada per incontrarsi a metà. Molti pregiudizi erano caduti e, seppure nel loro piccolo, Merlin e Arthur avevano già realizzato un unione di due mondi.

In ogni caso, avrebbero potuto fare qualunque cosa, se fossero rimasti l'uno al fianco dell'altro.

Almeno, a Merlin piaceva pensare che fosse così... Anche se l'opzione del Ministero della Magia in fiamme non era poi tanto male.

 

♦

 

Arthur sbadigliò senza curarsi di essere notato. La lezione di Pozioni era particolarmente noiosa, quel giorno – soprattutto quando sapeva benissimo che fuori c'era un bel sole e che l'estate aspettava solo che loro terminassero gli esami per dare il meglio di sé.

Non vedeva l'ora di togliersi di dosso l'umidità dei sotterranei per poter andare a giocare un po' all'aria aperta con Aithusa.

Come faceva Merlin a sopportare di star sepolto lì sotto la maggior parte del tempo? Arthur si voltò verso di lui per lamentarsi di ciò, ma quello che vide gli fece morire le parole in gola: il profilo di Merlin si stagliava come una lama d'argento contro l'oscurità delle pareti di mattoni. I suoi occhi attenti e luminosi erano concentrati sul professorone, i denti appena conficcati nel labbro inferiore, rosa e pieno...

Arthur ingoiò, grattandosi il collo improvvisamente circondato da un alone di calore.

Tipico della sua fortuna trovarsi un fidanzato secchione. Solo per stavolta non l'avrebbe infastidito e gli avrebbe permesso di seguire la lezione in pace – alla fine poi non avrebbe potuto copiare da lui, se Merlin non fosse stato in grado di affrontare i M.A.G.O.

Il Grifondoro appoggiò la guancia al pugno chiuso chiedendosi se, mentre aspettava che passassero i minuti che lo dividevano dal poter baciare Merlin fino a stordirlo, gli sarebbe riuscito di schiacciare un pisolino in quella posizione, ma poi...

Notò un pezzettino di pergamena quadrato, piegato in due, accanto al suo libro chiuso.

Lanciò di sfuggita un'occhiata a Merlin, che pareva non essersi accorto di nulla. Con circospezione, Arthur prese con due dita il biglietto e lo aprì.

La calligrafia scomposta e troppo articolata in quel modo assolutamente perfetto, proprio anche della persona alla quale apparteneva, era _inconfondibile_.

 

 

_Mi piaci un sacco. Non so bene quando sia cominciata e, sarò onesto, all'inizio ti trovavo un insopportabile pallone gonfiato (lasciatelo dire, con l'incidente del salvataggio di Lancelot, quella volta del Bolide, non ci hai fatto proprio una bella figura)._

_A poco a poco, però, ho visto che ragazzo meraviglioso tu sia e ho capito che hai un gran cuore. Ti considero ancora un idiota ma di te mi piace proprio tutto, quindi mi piace anche questo._

_In realtà, sai, penso di amarti con tutto me stesso. Come sono sicuro che tu abbia le capacità e la forza di cambiare il mondo in meglio, so che resterò sempre al tuo fianco per aiutarti, proteggerti e supportarti._

_Se è quello che vuoi anche tu, fai una croce sul **SI'**._

_Non ti azzardare neanche a farla sul **NO** , tanto lo sai che non ti riesce di fare lo spiritoso._

 

 

Arthur scoppiò a ridere buttando indietro la testa. Il professor Muirden tolse dieci punti a Grifondoro, ma ne valse davvero la pena.

 

 

 

 

Fine


End file.
